


Back where you belong

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFA AU [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bee might've made a harem by mistake, Bumblebee has a lot of siblings, Bumblebee needs a hug, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giant Robots, Happy Decepticons, Help this poor bug, Hurt Bumblebee, Kidnapping, Kup is a bad grandpa but he's learning, Kup is a ok dad, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, One Big Happy Family, Past Rape/Non-con, Perceptor is a bro, Perceptor tries his best, Polyamorous Bumblebee, Ratchet has a lot of siblings, Robots crying, Secret Crush, Secret Familes, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sparkling Bumblebee, Springer is a crazy mom, Springer needs coffee, They eat like humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: After fighting the Cons Team Teletran-1 start finding out more about Bumblebees past after the yellow mini was nearly killed in battle. But when the Decepticons catch wind of what has happened they form a plan to get what is rightfully theirs.Will Ratchet and Optimus' big secret be reviled? Can Ratchet and Prowl survive a family visit? Will Sentinel do the right thing or will he be an even bigger Aft face? Will Team Teletran-1 be able to make it through this all together or will they break.....or just maybe even become stronger in numbers?(This story is based on my AU, OC's belong to me)





	1. Subject B-55

Sighing softly Optimus lays back against the stone couch. The small Autobot team had succeeded in winning a fight against the Decepticons for a fragment but it did result in the youngest on the team to be heavily injured.

The poor bot had stood in front of a combined attack by Starscream and Hot Head in order to protect Captain Fanzone from the devastating blast. Ah, speaking of the Captain....

Looking to his side Optimus saw the man sitting there, watching his watch tick by. He was worried and it was kinda cute. Mister-I-hate-Machines is worrying about Bumblebee.

Turning on the TV for the man Optimus stood and started picking up some toys that had been on the ground. "S-So you guys got Sari a bunch of toys huh? Why...uh...why are they all so big and strange lookin'?" Fanzone questions.

"Huh? Oh. No these are Bumblebees' toys. They survived the crash so we brought them home. He really enjoyed that." Optimus spoke with a soft smile.

"The yellow one? What's he need with children's toys? Ain't he an adult?" Fanzone questions once more.

"No. He's a sparkling." Optimus says as he picks up a few blocks. "Or...well hes a toddler in your stance. He had his spark transfered into a youngling, or teenager, body during the war like many others before him so we let him enjoy being a child when things get hectic."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You guys have a baby in a teens body fighting wit you?" Fanzone asks in disbelief.

"It's not like we ment to be fighting. Bumblebee and Bulkhead came to us when they kept being transferred by other teams. Before it was just Ratchet and I but one day Ultra Magnus and Rung brought the two down to us. By then Bumblebee was used to working as a repair bot. Since then Bumblebee barely acted like a sparkling so we made sure he at least did one sparkling thing a day." Optimus spoke defensively. "So now he can be what he is."

"So...that kid is like a kid but not really?" Fanzone asks.

"Yes. Now would you like to learn more about us or watch TV?" Optimus asks.

Fanzone looks up at Optimus then the TV. Standing he looks up at Optimus. "Well it'd be pretty biased of me to not learn about what I think I hate first. What else goes on on your crazy planet?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus smiles when he saw Fanzone light up in awe at the pictures of the crystal gardens. "Whoa. What are those things?" He asks softly.

"Those are the crystals that grow in Prax. Most of them were destroyed in the war but a few bots were able to get some living ones back. They are like your Earth flowers except they only sprout in that area and create beautiful structures." Optimus smiles fondly. "We once lost Bumblebee in there for like six breems and found him sleeping on top of some of the crystals."

"Heh. Sounds like he's a real pain to keep track of." Fanzone chuckles.

"He was until Prowl bought a Sparkling harness so we could keep a better optic on him. Worked like a charm. He didn't get away from us not even once."

"Wow. I need one of dem when I take my grandkids to the Zoo." Fanzone smiles softly. "Eh uh...weird question but do ya have a memory that you cherish over the rest? I mean like for me it was the birth of my kids."

"Well....actually I do. When we still lived on Cybertron Bumblebee fell over and had a spark attack. When Ratchet said Bumblebee had a rare spark disorder that usually only manifested in mini cons that caused the excess energy to go straight to his spark and tries to make it collapse in on itself we were all scared but Bumblebee just smiled and said that we shouldn't worry. Then he just looked at his stomach and said he was hungry." Optimus says softly.

"That's....really dark." Fanzone spoke softly. 

"Oh no thats not the memory. I was getting to it." Optimus chuckles. "When we stopped on a netural planet for a supply run we saw a poster for a pede race with an obstacle course. We all tried out for it since it was just a fun little thing to help some charities. Some business sponsored us and one by one we went through....and failed."

Fanzone looks at him in shock. "Even the ninja bot?"

"Even Prowl." Optimus chuckles when he remembered Prowl laughing softly and climbing out of a mud pit. "But when it was Bumblebee's turn we were worried because of his spark. But he showed us why we shouldn't have been worried. He made it though the whole course in record time. We each decided what charity it would go to. I chose for it to go to funding for history research, Ratchet wanted the donations to go to a local Veterans Hospital, Prowl wanted to donate to a local school, Bulkhead wanted it to be split up so it would go to a local orphanage, a animal shelter and to go towards Spark Glitch research. Bumblebee....Bumblebee surprised us all. He told them that he wanted the money to be given to homeless shelters, Spark Glitch research and to go to families in the area who couldn't pay for their sparklings or their own medical bills. We were all so proud of him."

"You got yourself a good kid big guy." Fanzone says with a small smile.

"Thank you Captain. Now why don't I teach you about the great war?" Optimus asks with a soft smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Medbay Ratchet was running around with Prowl and Jazz to try and stabilize Bumblebe. The poor bot had gone into cardiac arrest and started flopping like a fish outta water.

Jazz held the mini's top half down while Prowl got his feet and Ratchet tried to stabilize the bots spark. The old bot felt himself suddenly slowing down due to....well, his old age. His hands shook and his vision started to blurr from the condescension that dripped into them.

"Fragging pit! Starscream better hope I never get my servos on him!" Ratchet growls out as he quickly wiped his face with one hand and expertly putting yet another energon line into Bumblebees arm with the other.

"Ah don't think ah can hold him any longer!" Jazz grunted out as he was nearly bucked off. "S-Slag it all....don't hate me for this."

Jazz quickly activated his com to connect to Sentinel and the lot in the Steel Haven. "This is Jazz! Ah am requestin' Subject B-55's sparklin' body! Youngling body is to heavily damaged an' can no longer stabilize. Need an answer with in a nanoklick!" Jazz quickly spoke.

Ratchet and Prowl look at each other in concern and confusion. Jazz was silent until, _"Request accepted. We have subject B-55's vitals on screen and have deduced he will need a new frame. The sparkling body is coming now. Perceptor and Wheeljack are being escorted by Rodimus and Sentinel Prime and will arrive shortly. Keep him online until then. The sparkling body has all the same markings and damage as the youngling body so do not be alarmed if you see marks on the body."_ Ultra Magnus spoke in a firm tone.

"Oh thank Primus. Alright baby bee just hold on." Jazz whispers to the forced youngling.

Ratchet kept shocking the spark to keep it going but one of the sickly green veins in the Spark quivered and caused the Spark to try and fall into its self. "Slag! Not now!" Ratchet calls out.

Not a moment to soon Perceptor, Wheeljack and the two primes come rushing in with the small grey protoform of a sparkling with some green liquid Ratchet knew all to well dripping off of it.

"What in the All Spark have you done to Bumblebee?" Ratchet questions as Rodimus pulled Prowl off of Bumblebee so Perceptor and Wheeljack could do their job.

"That is none of your business Med bot. Subject B-55's file is locked so don't even try looking at it." Sentinel growled out.

Rodimus prepares his bow and aims at Ratchet and Prowl. Perceptor quickly set up a battery to the mini's spark. Nodding once he and Wheeljack pull out the minis spark chamber. Walking it to the sparkling Protoform they carefully let the spark register the new body and shrink before putting the chamber into the frame.

A tense moment later the body moved before it's little mouth opened in a hiccup. Taking the helmet off the now greying youngling frame Wheeljack pulled a chip out of the bots helm and slips it into the sparklings helm. Hooking the youngling body up to an energy source Perceptor begins the memory transfer.

"Memory transfer will be complete in six minutes. Bumblebee will be fine." Perceptor says in his monotone voice.

Rodimus and Sentinel quickly push Ratchet and Prowl out of the medbay. "Elite Guard only. We will be taking him back to Cybertron as his body is constructed. He should be back within the next ten stellar cycles." Sentinel states sternly before closing and locking the door to the Medbay.

Both mechs quickly start pounding on the door and try to force it open but couldn't manage it. Running to the front room Ratchet quickly looks around for Bulkhead. "Where's Bulkhead?!" He asks himself quickly.

"Ratchet what's going on?!" Optimus yells as he ran out of his office.

"Sentinel is trying to take Bumblebee back to Cybertron!" Ratchet quickly spoke, feeling the panic from Optimus' side of the bond.

"What? Is it that bad?" Optimus asks, placing Captain Fanzone on his shoulder. "If he needs to be taken to Cybertron for treatment then let them. They would be able to do more than we can here."

"No, no, no, no! They are trying to keep him for ten stellar cycles! They had to transfer him to his sparkling form before his body shut down." Ratchet quickly explains. "They also keep calling him Subject B-55."

Optimus was stunned for a moment but carefully gave Fanzone over to Ratchet. Grabbing his Axe he calmly walked to the Medbay doors. As a Prime and a child of Ultra Magnus Optimus was told what Subject B-55 was.

Subject B-55 was a project that had been discontinued after an incident at a local bootcamp. Optimus wouldn't have minded if Bumblebee helped on the project but if he **WAS** Subject B-55 then somebodys energon was going to be spilled.

Nobody uses his Sparkling for Decepticon Extermination and gets away with it.


	2. Playing Pretend

"Open this fragging door Sentinel! Don't make me break this it the frag down!" Optimus yells out through the metal door.

"Frag off Optimus! This is for Elite Guard optics only!" Sentinel yells back.

"Sentinel I swear to Primus himself that if you lay one digit on my kid I will **BEEP!** your **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** and then I'll stick your own saber up your aft and parade you around like I'm showing off a new paint job!"

A few seconds passed before the door opened and a terrified Rodimus looked up at the other prime, Wheeljack and a tiny sparkling stood behind him. Optimus gently took the sparkling and glared at his scared older brother.

"If you or father even think about taking him away from me again I will **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** your **BEEP!** and **BEEP! BEEP!** then feed you to the dinobots." Optimus growls out.

Walking away Optimus cooed to the slowly awakening Sparkling in his arms. The sparkling smiles softly at Optimus as a loud crash followed by loud laughter sounded from the medbay.

**Time skip to ten minutes later**

Optimus smiles softly as Bumblebee chewed on his teddy bears ear with a playful squeak. It had been ten minutes or so and not a spark had left the medbay yet. Good.

"Whoa. Bumblebee shrunk." Bulkhead says in a soft voice to not startle the sparkling on Optimus' lap.

The little yellow bug looked up at Bulkhead and grinned. Making grabby hands towards the big bot. Bulkhead put down the box of supplies he had gotten from the _Steel Haven_ and carefully scooped up the sparkling.

"Looks like he remembers you Bulkhead." Optimus smiles softly when Bumblebees little horns twitched happily at being up high.

"That or he wanted to be tall." Ratchet chuckles.

Prowl stood behind Bulkhead with his hands outstretched incase he fell, his whole stance looking tense. "Prowl? You ok?" Optimus asks.

"Yes." Prowl answers quickly.

"Prowl...put your hands down." Ratchet spoke next.

"Nope." Prowl quickly says. "Those two are making me nervous. I have experience with Mini Bot sparklings and how much damage they could obtain if they fell from a height as big as Bulkhead. Rumble still has a limp."

"Rumble?" Came a small, sweet voice.

The group looks around curiously until the voice spoke again. "Pow Pow friends with Rumble?"

All optics were on the sparkling that was climbing down Bulkheads front. "Call? Call Rumble?" He asks Prowl softly.

Prowl gently scoops up Bumble and smiles at him softly. "You want to speak to my brother?" He asks softly.

Bumblebee nods and pushes his tiny servos onto Prowls face. "Pow Pow call Rumble!"

Chuckling Prowls stress seemed to melt at how cute the sparkling was being. "I'll call my brother for you in a moment ok?" He says softly, gently kissing a tiny hand. 

Bumblebee giggles happily and nods. Prowl carefully puts the little guy down so he could go set things up.

Ratchet gently picks Bumblebee up and smiles at him. The sparkling smiled back at him and kicked his little pedes excitedly. Smirking Ratchet tucks the yellow mini in his arm and starts rubbing the bottoms of the little guys pede.

Bumblebee squeals and tries to get away but he was stuck in the bigger bots arms. The medic smiles lovingly at the tiny little creature in his arms. Optimus laid his head on Ratchets shoulder to watch the sparkling try and catch the digits that were now tickling his little chubby belly.

Bulkhead smiled softly at the scene. Grabbing the nearby camera that Sumdac made them. Taking a picture of his three friends he feels his spark suddenly squeeze at the thought of the Decepticons trying to take advantage of this situation. If they wanted Bumblebee then they'll have to pry him from his cold, gray servos.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultra Magnus sighs as he drove towards the Earth Autobot base with a pallet of supplies on his flatbed. A routine visit to drop off supplies turned into a fight with the Decepticons and a battle for life for the young Cadet Bumblebee. Bumblebee...

Magnus' spark shivered at the mental images of the little guy sitting in a giant puddle of Vechicon energon, the pink liquid dripping off of his face and parts. He remembered hearing the sobbing, hearing the crunching, hearing the wails of pain and agony. He remembered walking into that room on Victor Sigmas ship to see the little guy surrounded by dead bodies, munching on an arm, sobbing loudly as he ate.

He also remembered vomiting when he got back onto the _Steel Haven_. He remembered the hopeful look in the minis optics when he thought he was being freed then he remembered the look dying when he was told he would be a Decepticon Exterminator. That class of Autobot died out when the Decepticons went into hiding but that little yellow bot became the last ever to be graced with the title.

He remembered when he enrolled him into bootcamp. He remembered that sparkbroken face the mechling wore when he was told that. He remembered walking down the hall with Alpha Trion only to turn a corner to see Red Alert sitting on top of a gurney that was being pushed down the hall with Bumblebee still, lifeless and a hole in his head that leaked so much energon. If it hadn't been for his bright color he would've thought he was dead.

Ultra hadn't realised that he had stopped until he heard honking from behind him. Quickly driving again he races towards the Autobot base as his spark squeezed from the feeling of fear from his oldest son and the anger from his middle child.

Sighing Magnus tried not to remember when he only ever felt love through the bonds of his family....to late. Primus. Why did he have to be such a heartless bastard...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Magnus hums as he cut up some veggies for that nights dinner. Orion hadn't been feeling right for a few days and even started to purge in....the morning...wait a minute._

_"Sire! Sire! Medbot is here!" Came a little voice._

_Turning around Magnus smiles at the sight of his youngest son in his little pajamas. "Thank you Rodi. Go show him to Orions room please." He says as he wipes his servos._

_"Bit he already knows where it is." Rodimus says in a hapoy tone._

_Wait....oh no. Walking to his sons room he sees Orion walking out of the restroom with a little stick in his hand. Elita, Sentinel and Starchaser sat on the middle childs bed in confusion but when the young mech looked up at Ratchet with tears in his optics Magnus knew._

_"I-It's positive. We're gonna be parents." The mech teared up as he spoke._

_Ratchet stared at the test before quickly hugging Orion tightly with a joyful laugh. Orions brothers and sister cheer happily for the two but Magnus did nothing put grip the knife he was holding tighter. _

_"When did you two even get bonded?!" Chaser asks with a big smile._

_"A few weeks ago. We've been dating for a while and we just thought it was time!" Orion smiles brightly. "Father isn't this wonderful?"_

_Magnus forced a smile and nods. He was going to kill Ratchet later._

**Time Skip brought to you by a grumpy pregnant mech**

_Magnus looked down at his tired son who was cooing to a tiny black and white sparkling. The little guy had cute little horn stubs and bright green optics just like his carriers. Ratchet smiles as he wipes his servos off then hugs his mate and child._

_Magnus watches the two happy parents for a moment, adding the memory to his storage banks. Lifting his servo he snaps his fingers. The doors opened and in walked a Social Worker bot and five elite guard personal. "Sunstreaker take the child and head to the place I gave you the adress to." Magnus states firmly._

_Orion cries out when his baby was quickly snatched from his arms. Ratchet tried to chase after the yellow bot that held his crying new born but the other bots kept him back._

_Magnus looked down at his son as he sobbed and tried to get out of the berth. Holding him down he tried not to let the pain he himself was feeling when Orion flinched, screamed, punched, kicked and bit. He had to do this. He had to do this. His son was to young....no he isn't. Keep thinking that you monster..._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first born Magnus continued to get rid of the children born between Or-Optimus and Ratchet but the fighting stopped after he gave the last bunch to an orphanage. That day Optimus had given birth to four sparklings but one was extremely sick. The other three were as healthy as healthy can be.

When he came in with the Social Worker and the guards Optimus had just looked up at him and pleaded to let them have some time with these ones while they still had their fourth.

Magnus allowed it and stayed in the same room. Optimus didn't even try to feed the squeaking and chirping sparklings. When he asked him why the only thing he had to say was that they weren't going to be his anymore since Magnus was taking them away from him yet again. Why should he care?

Later on Magnus found out that Optimus had had postpartum depression. The sickly sparkling had stayed in a incubator the whole time Magnus was there. The doctors stated he wouldn't make it through the night.

But they were wrong. So very wrong. The sparkling lived and was very lively the next day. That was the first time he had seen Optimus smile since the first one. Then he had to ruin it.

Optimus had started crying the moment each of his children were taken away before he cursed Ultras name to the pit. After that day Optimus never spoke to him again until the day he called to show off the Decepticon war ship. He still hated his last words to his son.

Turning Ultra has to stop when he sees Starscream and Blitzwing standing outside Sumdac towers. Each of them placed a large object on the ground before jetting off into the sky. Quickly transforming he unhooks his trailer as fast as he could so nothing fell out.

Taking slow steps he walks over to the large trunks of broken and burned sparkling items with a single datapad on top of one of the trunks. Skimming over the note Ultras vents stutter at the words. Gulping he quickly hides it in his subspace before rushing to his trailer. Driving as fast as he could he didn't notice the gray mech watching him with gleaming red optics and a wicked smirk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultra quickly pulls into the Earth Autobot base and transforms. Looking around he notices Rodimus, Sentinel and Jazz peeking out towards the living room. Cocking an optic ridge he walks over. "What are you lot doing?" He questions, causing them to jump.

"Sire! Optimus threatened me!" Sentinel quickly tattled.

"What? What did he say?" Ultra questions a bit intrigued as to whether he had to punish him as a Magnus or a creator.

"He said and I quote, Sentinel I swear to Primus himself that if you lay one digit on my kid I will **BEEP!** your **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** and then I'll stick your own saber up your aft and parade you around like I'm showing off a new paint job!" Sentinel stopped to smack his laughing brother upside the helm. "If you or father even think about taking him away from me again I will **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** your **BEEP!** and **BEEP! BEEP!** then feed you to the dinobots."

Magnus held back the urge to laugh and to go force Optimus to apologize to his brother. "Sentinel we both know who Bumblebee is to Optimus so please calm down. I will speak to him and-" Ultra spoke calmly until a cookbook smacked into the side of his helm.

Looking to his left he saw Optimus standing in the doorway to the kitchen with an angry look on his face plates and a ladle in his other hand. Gulping Magnus raised his hands in defense when he saw Optimus preparing to throw the cooking utensil.

"Optimus put that down." Magnus spoke calmly as if Optimus was a dog with chocolate in its mouth or a terrified sparkling that wouldn't come off the play area.

"Run." Optimus growls.

Sentinel and Magnus quickly run off as if there were a colony of Scraplets were after them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus glared at his father and older brother as he ate his stew. Bumblebee looked to Fanzone who just shrugged and continued to eat his burger that Prowl went out to get him. The sparkling glanced a look up at Magnus who was nursing a broken optic and a swollen lip then over to Sentinel who had the same injuries but a swollen optic ridge as well.

Cooing Bumblebee tries to climb out of his high chair to go and play but Bulkhead gently made him sit back down. Whining Bumblebee continued to try and escape his little prison when Ratchet looked at him. Sniffling he reaches out for the older mech to pick him up.

"Whats wrong little guy? Don't wanna eat in your high chair? Wanna come sit next to me?" Ratchet asks gently.

Bumblebee shakes his little head and points towards Jazz. "Play!" He whines.

Ratchet chuckles softly. He wished it could stay like this forever but he knew Bumblebee will only have the instincts of a sparkling and the mind of his former self tomorrow. "After you eat. Then you can talk to Rumble then bath time, play a little bit then you go to bed." Ratchet informs the sparkling.

Bumblebee hiccuped and tried to start a fit but gentle servo picked him up and held him to a chest. Cooing he looks up to see a bot he thought he recognized. "It's alright Bumblebee. What do you wish to play? I think there's a way to play and eat." The bot spoke in a soft voice.

Hiccuping Bumblebee pointed towards Ratchet. "You wanna pretend to be Ratchet?" The bot asks.

Bumblebee nods and points to himself. "Doc bot, patient?" He asks the bot when he pointed up at him.

"Ok you're the doctor and I'm the patient. But do you know what doctors have to do before work?" The bot questions.

"Eat breakfast?" The sparkling asks.

"Thats right! They need to eat lots so their processors wake up. So are you going to be a good doc bot and eat?"

Bumblebee nods in determination. Grabbing his bowl full of stew carefully he eats his meal happily. "Now once your done we can play doctor until Prowl is done so you can speak to Rumble."

Bumblebee nods but points towards Jazz. "Play too?" He asks.

"You need to ask him yourself kiddo." The bot says as he steals a bite.

Bumblebee giggles and eats happily. "I'll play! I'm almost done anyway! Plus whens the next time lil' bee ain't gonna be serious and not willin' ta play?" Jazz asks with a bright smile.

Bumblebee looked up with the liquid part of the stew dripping off his face and coos for help. Laughing the bot wipes the Sparklings face and gently feeds him the rest. By the time the bowl was empty Jazz had already gotten up and cleaned his bowl. 

"Come on lil' bee, Longarm. Before Prowler finishes!" Jazz smiles as he runs into the living room.

Bumblebee ate the last bite and cheered with Longarm. Smiling the sparkling tries to escape the bigger bots arms but stopped when he saw Fanzone. "Fanzone wanna play?" He asks softly. 

Fanzone smiles softly at the offer but shakes his head. "Thanks but no thanks kid. Got a history lesson to do." He smiles as he points to Optimus.

Smiling Bumblebee nods and grabs his bottle of energon milk. Purring Bumblebee drinks happily as Longarm took him to the living room where Jazz had started to unbox the medic toys that he had brought for the mini bot.

Purring Bumblebee tries to get out of Longarms hold to start playing. Once he was on the ground a little chevron popped out of his head when he picked up a toy wrench. Climbing onto the stone couch Bumblebee puts on the white pair of glasses the kits come with and tries talking in a grumpy voice.

"Alright! Which one of ya needs me the most? Because if it can wait then your gonna wait!" The sparkling grumbled.

Jazz snickers and holds up his servo. "I fell onto a pile of cinder blocks and everything hurts now doc bot." Jazz says in a "pained" voice.

"Climb up! I'll check on you! Now whats up wit you gem head?" Bumblebee squeaks out.

"I....got punched by a Decepticon. Yeah! Now it really hurts." Longarm whines softly.

Bumblebee nods and picks up a plastic clipboard and fake pen. Scribbling on the page he points to the table. "Lay there and I'll check on you in a moment! If you haven't offlined yet then it's just your pains sensors sending weak signals that are making your body believe that its in more pain than you really are." Bumblebee stated in a firm, grumpy tone.

_"Whoa, he's more like Ratchet than ah thought."_Jazz smirked to himself.

Bumblebee grabbed the toy scanner and sparkbeat monitor. Squeezing the little button on the toy he runs it of Jazzs' body until it glew red. Frowning he runs it over the elite guards mechs arm again. Grabbing the little toy wrench he hits Jazzs' head with a pout.

"You glitch head! You went and broke your arm! Alright, alright stay still. I need to find my EMP." Bumblebee grumbled.

Long arm tried not to snicker at the cuteness that is Bumblebee. The little bot grabbed a little toy EMP from the little cart then climbed back up. Once he activated the toy he carefully moved the bigger bots arm into position. Looking around the little one becomes flustered. Quickly walking over to the kitchen/dinning area Bumblebee peaks in.

"Ratchet? Ratchet can I borrow a sling? I don't have none. Also I need Sentinel and Ultra Magnus." Bumblebee whispered.

Both bots looked at each other while Ratchet stood to get Bumblebee a sling. Both blue bots stood and walked behind him to the living room. Bumblebee pointed to the tire chairs before getting back to Jazz.

Once Ratchet came back with the sling the mini sparkling helped Jazz put it on before nodding. "Ok I gave you a small pulse so you can move and start feeling your arm real soon." Bumblebee nods. "Now the rest of you is ok so I need to get to my punched patient."

The sparkling jumped down and climbed onto a pile of datapads to climb onto the table. "Now as for you I'm gonna scan you ok? If there are any damaged parts or dents I'll fix the damage but a dent won't kill ya." Bumblebee chirped. "But you both get rust sticks for being good patients."

"Yay!" Jazz cheers.

Bumblebee smiles and scans over Longarm but his glasses suddenly drop off of his face. Looking down Bumblebee whimpers at the glasses that had fallen all the way to the floor. Longarm chuckles and picks up the little plastic glasses using his ability.

Taking the glasses Bumblebee chirps. "Yay!" He cheers.

"Bumblebee." Ratchet spoke up.

"Oh! Sorry. Thank you Longarm!" Bumblebee smiles brightly, slipping them on.

Longarm gave him a soft smile and nods once. "Your welcome little mech."

Grabbing his gear Bumblebee starts to do his "job" as a medic and gently scolds Longarm for geting into a fight with a con. But at the end of the play session Jazz had a new sling and a bright smile, while Longarm had a big bandage on his stomach where he had to be "operated" on. 

After giving them their rust sticks Bumblebee gestures them over. The little mech quickly rushes to the kitchen where he asks Preceptor to get him some coolant cubes out of the freezer for him. Once he had that he grabbed some more bandages and a little baggy (or big baggy compared to him) Bumblebee rushed back to the bots and held up the bags.

After making sure the other bots weren't able to hear him Bumblebee's smile faded as he looked up at the bots. "You really shouldn't anger mama. He's really scary when he's angry." Bumblebee states in a calm voice. "You two rust buckets are just that. Rust buckets. Look at what he did to you with a laddle. It would be a shame if he found out....everything."

The two blue bots felt their sparks shutter. "Now, your gonna do what I say. You two are going to give the deed to Yoketrons dojo to Prowl and tell him it's a creation day gift. A late one. Next you two are going to call in for Yoketrons body to be sent here where we can bring him back using the key or a shard. Then you are both going to stop being hard afts to us and you are going to bring us my real youngling frame that you recovered from Victor Sigma. The one you put an order in for a day after I was born."

"Why should we be threatened by you? You can't do slag to us." Sentinel growled out.

"Because I can and will release all the video footage of what you have done to me on every visual board on Cybertron and Earth. You will no longer be welcomed any where." Bumblebee smirks.

The two blue bots gulp and sigh. "Fine. Anything else?" They ask.

"Yes. Now I want you to also allow visits from everybodys families. Got it? No more of that "It has to be for supply drops and check ups only" slag. Their families deserve to be able to see them again." Bumblebee spoke softly.

Magnus nods with a soft sigh. "Understood. Anything else?" He whispers.

"Um....oh! I also want you to set up a home for us on Cybertron and get us some things from there to decorate our rooms with. Please and thank you!" Bumblebee smiles.

Magnus nods and takes mental notes. "I'll think of anything else I want later. Now go in there and tell everybot that you are going to recharge for the night." Bumblebee says sternly. "You need rest for those injuries to heal."

The bots nod and leave the room while Bumblebee tried to chew on his own pede. That was fun! "Alright kiddo time for a bath." Ratchet says as he picks up the sparkling. 

Ah slag, he forgot to run.


	3. The past comes back

Bumblebee squirmed and whimpered as Prowl scrubbed his head with a sponge gently. Since Bumblebee was back in his sparkling frame he was much to small to have armour which is normally given around this age but he is a mini bot. Mini bots get them a few Stellar cycles to come so now the poor little bot only had one form of protection, his yellow helmet.

"Now, now Bumblebee you're alright. I'm not scrubbing to hard and I'm not using the bad smelling soap so relax." Prowl gently chides as he gently scrubbed Bumblebees chubby belly.

"Don't like it! Don't like it!" Bumblebee sobbed out.

"I know, I know. Almost done, almost done." Prowl quickly spoke. "I just need to wash your bottom and you can get out."

Sobbing Bumblebee tried to get off of Prowls lap but didn't succeed. Optimus peeked into the shower/bath room and frowned softly. Ratchet was right behind him when he walked in.

Both bots sat at the side of the large bath and gently wiped Bumblebees tears away. "It's ok Bumblebee, it's ok. Relax sweetspark." Optimus cooed.

Hiccupping Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and sniffles. "Rumble...?" He asks hopefully.

"He told me he would call in a Groon." Prowl says to the calming sparkling. "He was grocery shopping with one of my sires."

"Groon?" Bumblebee asked softly.

"Yes little one. In an hour." The ninja bot says softly.

Bumblebee nodded with a hiccup. "Bumblebee? How do you know Prowls family?" Optimus asks softly.

"Once got lost and Rumble and Frenzy help me find home." Bumblebee whispers like it was a secret. "We friends."

Prowl smiles softly and kisses Bumblebees tiny head. The sparkling giggles and claps his servos happily. The older bots smile and help him get all clean and sparkly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron smirks as he plays with a little energon treat that his favorite little bot gave him so long ago. Looking up he sees his team gather in front of the throne. Standing he looks from Starscream to the two new comers at the end. 

"Decepticons, the time has come to take what is rightfully ours once more. What was stolen from us will be returned very shortly. We thought our little sparkling dead for many a Stellar Cycles but he was under our Olfactory Sensors as the yellow mini we have all seen with the autobots that curse this planet with their presence. Due to two of us attacking him he was reverted back to his sparkling frame." Megatron spoke loudly so the bots on the monitors could hear him. "But that is forgiven since it revealed who he really is. Now, we will get him back by tomorrow night but we need transport off this planet. Who is the closest to our location?"

A mono opticed mechs face popped up along with a dark red bots excited face and a purple mech with a single large horn on his helm. _"I am sir."_ They said together.

"You, red bot, what is your designation?" Megatron asks. "I don't believe I have met you before."

_"Stinger! I'm new boss. Just joined a Ano-cycle ago. Autobots think I killed a prime. Not entirely sure I didn't but hey, I got pushed out and horn head found me and recruited me. I just haven't been branded yet."_ The chiper bot spoke in a, surprisingly, deep voice for a mini bot. (https://youtu.be/zrbSo5vTbMg)

"That can easily be fixed at the next branding ceremony after we get our sparkling back." Megatron states firmly.

The red bots optics changed color quickly as he moved closer to the screen. _"You don't tell me what to do Mega-glitch! I'll get branded when I want!"_ He giggles out, aiming a blaster at the screen.

"Oh great, another insane mech." Lugnut grumbled.

"Yay! We're not alone anymore!" Random Blitzwing laughed as the red mechs optics changed back to blue.

_"My apologies. My processor has never been quite right. They suspected that some wires are crossing that shouldn't be."_ Stinger states as he clears his vocalizer.

"Thats alright. Now how far away are each of you and Shockwave? Why is there a little portart on your face plate?" Megatron questions.

_"Ah, it's a sticker sir. My apologies."_ Shockwave says quickly as he takes the little sticker off. _"I am already on planet and have a ship but I must gain the code from either Sentinel Prime or Ultra Magnus."_

Starscream growled at both names making Megatron step a pedes step away from the seeker. "Cyclonus how close are you?" Megatron asks the purple mech.

_"Only a Deca-cycle away."_ Replied the purple mech.

"Stinger?"

_"I am a solar cycle away but I need to know how many bots will be on my ship. I have limited rooms that can be used unless you don't mind crates of supplies."_ Stinger states.

"I have seven clones that will be coming with us, there is Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackaracnia, Shockwave, the sparkling, Breakdown and Knockout." Starscream spoke next.

Stinger nods and checks something to the side. _"Slag. I don't have enough room. Oh! Wait Swindle and Lockdown are on the planet already! I'll comm them and see if they can't take half of you and I take the other half. I get the half with the kid in it! I love kids!"_ Stinger quickly says with a manic grin.

Two more bots' faces pop up a second later. _"Yes? Ah! Hello Lord Megatron! What do we owe the unexpected pleasure?"_ Swindle asks as he sits up straight in his command chair while Lockdown seemed to be sharpening his hook.

_"Oi Swindle they found the sparkling you've all been looking for! He's there on Earth with you."_ Stinger chirps with a smile.

Swindles face twitched as Lockdown stood up straight, body going stiff. _"Y-You found him? You found our little mechling?"_ Swindle asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But we need to get off of this planet with him safely. We may even be able to exterminate the mechs that took him from us in the first place." Megatron smiles an evil, dangerous smile.

Next to him Starscream laughed at the image of Ultra Magnus begging for his life under his pede. _"We'll get you guys off of this mud ball. We have a place we can hide out on too so we won't have a problem with a safe house."_ Lockdown states firmly. _"But we get to officially adopt him. No more waiting to see if we could find his parents. Swindle and I will be his parents."_

Megatron nods with a smirk. "Let us get to business."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus smiles as Bumblebee coos at his own tiny pedes. "Do you like your pedes?" He chuckles softly, kissing Bumblebees head.

Nodding Bumblebee sleepily yawns, stretching out his little arms and legs straight out in front of him. Optimus coos and nuzzles Bumblebee gently. Prowl had told them that Rumble hadn't been answering him so it may be a while until the call so Ratchet and Optimus brought Bumblebee to their berth room where they thought he would be safe from the curious digits of Perceptor and Wheeljack.

Ratchet had grown worried after the bug had a big crying fit when Perceptor had taken Bumblebee to hold while Ratchet tried to prepare a bottle. The little guy opened his optics to see Perceptors teal faceplates and yellow glasses and just started screaming as if he had been tossed in acid. When Ratchet took the sobbing mini sparkling back the bug whispered and begged to never be given to Perceptor again, that he was a bad bot, that he was going to stick needles in him again. So for now on Perceptor was a no go. 

Ratchet looked over from his desk with Fanzone. Smiling at the scene the old medic looked down at Fanzone once more. He had given the man a test for what he had learned that day to make sure it stuck. The man grinned and held up the finished test which the medic took with a small smile.

Fanzone looked over to Optimus and the sparkling curiously. "You know you guys act like he's your blood kid. It's kinda....sweet. I once overheard him talkin' ta Sari at the tower. Sounded like the kid went through a lotta stuff he didn't deserve." The man says softly. "He's lucky ta have you."

Ratchet looks down at the man and smiles softly. "Thank you. We love taking care of Bumblebee. Makes us feel needed." Ratchet smiles slightly. "Prowl and I took care of our younger siblings growing up so compared to them Bumblebee is a piece of oil cake. My carrier once had six sparklings and since he had ta go back to work real fast 'cause of the war goin' on I had ta get pouches installed ta care for them all."

"Pouches?"

"Uh...sorta like human "breasts" on females. Carrier mechs and most medics had them back during the war. We used them to feed each other, to calm or comfort each other 'nd mostly to nurse sparklings. Their systems need a lotta help the first few years of their lives. Usually we don't ween our sparklings until their a round the age for them ta be considered younglings. But we do it real slow as ta not shock their systems. But for those who don't have parents they gotta drink this fake stuff that sorta tastes the same but not really." Ratchet explains quietly.

"Whoa. No wonder you guys are all so big." Fanzone laughs.

"That doesn't...that doesn't freak you out?" Ratchet questions.

"Hey after everything we've seen since you bots popped up here that doesn't even scratch the weird surface. Besides I ain't one to judge others on their customs." Fanzone smiles. "But I am gonna ask ya ta please not do it in front of the kids. That way ya don't have to explain the birds and the bees to 'em."

Ratchet nods with a small smirk before looking at the test again, not knowing of the small group forming outside his door. "Well looks like you got an A." Ratchet smiles as he gives the man the small data pad.

Fanzone cheers before yawning tiredly. "Man I'm more wiped out than that time I had ta chase down Bumblebee and that girl he hangs out with after she stole a cart full of peanut butter." The man chuckles.

"Sari stole peanut butter?" Ratchet and Optimus ask together.

"Huh? Oh no, no, no not Sari the other one. She has white hair and mismatched eyes. If I remember right she stole a carton of cigarettes too. She was a strange case. I chased them all the way to a warehouse on foot only to walk in to see Bumblebee and the girl covered in peanut butter but the girl was in a little pool filled with jelly smoking. Then she said bread me. Bumblebee just dumped a big bin of bread slices into the pool." Fanzone laughs. "That had to have been the most confused I'd ever been."

Optimus and Ratchet look at each other worriedly. What kind of person is this girl? Why was she hanging out with Bumblebee? Why in the pit did they cover themselves in peanut butter?!

A knock on the door startles Ratchet into quickly getting up. "Hey Ratch, Boss Bot! Got a present for ya! Found it in one of the mail crates." Bulkhead called out.

Looking at each other the duo shrug before Ratchet presses the button to open the door...only to have multiple bodies jump on him. Crying out in shock Ratchet struggles to get away before he quickly pulls out his magnets and holds the bots on top of him into the air. Creaky joints groaned as he sat up only to see the last thing he'd thought he would ever see.

"Carrier?! Sire?!" He cried out in shock as the field dropped so the bots would be free to stand on their own two pedes.

A small group of bots all smile at Ratchet until three of them rush towards the berth. Turning Ratchet watches a little white and blue bot, a orange and white bot and a almost solid white bot climb onto the berth to see the sparkling Optimus was holding.

"Quark, Tailgate, Rung! Step away from them now!" Ratchet growls out when he saw Quark reach out to touch the sparkling.

But it was to late. Bumblebee looked up at Quark but instead of white his young, damaged mind told him that the plating color was burgundy red and the sky blue protoform was a teal. The sparkling went to scream in fright but only got out a squeak when gentle servos took him.

Looking up Bumblebee sees a bright blue circle in a bots chest, glowing brightly. Hiccuping he pats the circle curiously. "It's alright little one, it's alright. Quark is not Perceptor." The mech whispered.

Laying back in the arms of the gentle bot Bumblebee smiles brightly and makes grabby servos towards the orange bot he saw. "Rung! Rung!" He giggles.

"Yes little one it's me, it's me." The mech chuckles, lifting the sparkling up so the little one could hug his face.

As soon as he was close enough Bumblebee became a little face hugger making Quark, Optimus and Tailgate laugh. Bumblebee purrs and starts licking Rungs head to try and bathe him like a cat would to a friend but in this circumstances Bumblebee just looked like a kitten trying to bathe a big dog.

Chuckling Quark gently took Bumblebee into his arms. "Hello little one! Look at you! I never thought I'd see you this small again!" The mech smiles brightly before Bumblebee was quickly taken into a pair of white arms.

"Hey there little guy! You must be Bumblebee! I'm Tailgate!" The new mini bot says in a happy voice.

Bumblebee waves his little servo with a soft giggle. Looking around himself the sparkling tries to wiggle free to get back to Optimus and the warm spark he possessed that made him feel as safe as anyone could feel but stopped when he heard two voices he wished he'd never hear again.

"Whoa! You and Optimus had another kid? Might wanna hide him from Magnus!" One voice chuckled.

"Yeah...and again I'm sorry. I was just following orders." Came another.

The sparkling went still, his little spark pulsing in fear while oily tears welled in his optics. He remembered those voices from not to long ago. Back during boot camp when....the incident happened. Shaking Bumblebee felt his intakes speed up as he tried to curl into the tiniest ball he could with his servos over his audios.

Tailgate frowns behind his mask as he gently bounced the panicking sparkling. Looking around he tried to find something that would distract the baby bot. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are these guys and lady?!" Fanzone called out.

"Ah, right. These bots are my siblings, creators and my nephews." Ratchet explained before taking a breath. "This is Perceptor and his twin Quark, The Lamborghini Twins or Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, my sister Red Alert, Ambulon, Rung and his son Tailgate, Perceptor's sons Jetfire and Jetstorm, my carrier Springer and my sire Kup. I have a few other siblings but they are either on the other side of the war or not currently here. Oh. Uh guess theres one more. Hey First Aid."

"Hi cousin Ratchet!" The chiper bot that was clinging to the other medics back chirps happily.

"You need ta eat more. I didn't even feel ya back there." Ratchet chuckles as First Aid climbed off. "This is my cousin First Aid but he feels more like my little brother than anything else."

"You....your parents were busy..." Fanzone snickers.

"Well each one of our kids was the result of us winning a battle. We actually almost named one of them Victory Frag." Springer laughs as Kup walks over to the berth to see the "new addition". "But Impactor smacked us upside the helms a couple of times for thinking that."

Kup ignores the glare he had gotten from Optimus who passed by him to go to Ratchets side and stood behind Tailgate. Looking down he frowns deeply at the terrified look on the little ones face plate until he looked up. Kup felt his spark stop and his energon freeze in it's lines when he saw the pure terror in those baby blue optics.

Sitting on the berth Kup gently takes the small sparkling. Taking his cygar out of his mouth Kup watches the little one become less tense when he looked up at the old mech. "Hey kiddo. Names Kup." He states formally. "What's yours?"

Bumblebee hiccups softly as he gazes up at Kup. Looking around he wiggles out of his grip to jump down but underestimated the fall. A loud wail pierced the air after a soft thud and a curse from Kup. "Sire! What did you do?!" Ratchet yells as he rushes over to the wailing sparkling.

Right before Ratchet could scoop up the sparkling, brown digits carefully wrapped around the sparkling and cradled his tiny head before placing it near a brown and red chest, right over the spark. A soft recording came from Perceptors radio as he rocked the wailing sparkling. Sitting down the scientist bot looked down at the sparkling in his arms with as much love as he could find in his body. He caused this bot so much pain, it was the least he could do.

_"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok little one. It's ok, it's ok. I have you, won't let anything hurt you."_ The recording started.

Placing a gentle kiss to the sparklings helm Perceptor felt small tears forming in his optics when his children, who were no longer truly just his and Wheeljack's, laid their helms on his legs, engines purring at the sound of their carriers real voice. "We be remembering this voice." Jetfire whispered as he reached out for his siblings servo.

"Mm. Always making us sleepy and safe." Jetstorm whispers, taking his brothers servo. "Be missing it..."

Perceptor closes his optics and forces his vocalizer to stop working in order to not sob. Looking down at the sparkling he let a small smile form when he saw him slowly calming down. _"That's it, that's it. No more crying. Carrier won't let anything bad happen to you."_

Bumblebees optics slowly opened with a pitiful hiccup from his vocalizer. Feeling gentle touches on his faceplates that were wiping the tears away from his chubby cheeks the little bug coos as he holds onto the servo. Nuzzling his face against the servo he feels something wet dripping onto him. Looking up he sees the last thing he thought he'd ever see. A softly smiling, crying slightly Perceptor greeted him when his optics fully adjusted.

Bumblebee gives him a soft smile before nuzzling the servo happily. This bot may have hurt him badly in the past but right now he felt like he could trust him. Cooing he nibbles on the digit closest to him to show he was hungry.

Gentle servos took him from the the bot as the sound of chest plates opening distracted him from the slight pain in his back and head. Cooing he looks up to see Optimus' lines filling with enriched energon which made his tanks grumble loudly. Purring he sits up a bit more and pats the pouches.

Optimus smiles when Bumblebee latched on and started drinking happily. Looking over his shoulder Optimus saw Ratchet pushing his family out of the room and carrying out Fanzone. Smiling Optimus sat on his berth as Perceptor laid back against a wall with his two sons trying to open his chest plating. Rung laid against the wall with his legs over Perceptor and Optimus' with Tailgate in his lap.

Soon the room was filled with soft purrs, chips and murmurs of endearment from the carriers and the creations in the room. The carrier bots become startled when the door quickly opens but quietly shuts. Prowl was slowly backing away from the door, looking for a place to hide in the room.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope." He mutters as he squeezes himself into the footlocker at the end of the bed. 

A moment later a group of mini bots and two bots that looked strangely like Prowl without visors walked in like they owned the place. A black minibot with a red visor rushed to the closet and opened it wide with a grin only to slump and frown. "Not in here."

A gray, smaller version of Prowl opened the footlocker as the blue one looked under the desk. The gray Prowl looked into the footlocker then slowly closed it and sat down on it.

"Not in there! Hey why are we looking for him anyway? We should let him relax! He just got drilled by sire about running away from home and he didn't release him until he ninja flipped away! We should just let him be who he is before trying to-" "He's in there isn't he?" A purple mini laughs.

"...no."

The little group grin before walking over slowly, causing the gray Prowl to squeak. "Smokescreen, Rumble, Bluestreak, Frenzy! Come outta that room!" A slightly accented voice called out.

The group quickly run out and towards the voice. After a minute Prowl opened the footlocker and clumsily gets out. "Thank Primus. I love them but they are too rowdy for so late at night." Prowl mutters as he stands up to dust himself off.

"Prowl? Who were those bots?" Optimus speaks up when he noticed how uncomfortable the other carriers looked.

Prowl turns to them and seemed to flush slightly. "My apologies. Those bots are my brothers. The two that looked like me are my fellow triplets, Smokescreen and Bluestreak. The purple and and black bot are my little brothers, Rumble and Frenzy." Prowl spoke softly.

A knock at the door startles the group and causes the nursing carriers to growl at the door, wrapping protective arms around their children. Prowl cautiously opened the door before sighing softly. "Sire." He says in relief before hugging the bot at the door.

"Hey my little mech. You ok?" The bot asks softly.

"Mhm." Prowl murmurs softly. "Your warm."

"And your sleepy." The bot chuckles before picking Prowl up like he was still a sparkling.

The bot steps in and gives the nursing carriers a wave. "Hey how ya doin'? Sorry 'bout my kids. First time their seeing their big brother in a long while 'nd-...is that lil bee? Primus, instead of gettin' bigger he got smaller." He chuckles softly. "Ah! Sorry, names Blaster and I'm one of Prowls Sires. Nice ta meet cha. Imma head out 'cause those looks yous guys is given me is startin' ta scare me."

The red and yellow bot quickly rushes out with a dozing Prowl on his shoulder. The carriers in the room chuckle slightly as they cradle their childrens heads as they nursed. Optimus looks down at the lightly dozing Bumblebee in his arms and feels his spark swell with both love and saddness.

Nuzzling the little yellow head Optimus felt tears form in his optics as he listened to the bugs soft purrs. Yawning Optimus lays his head on Perceptor's shoulder cannon, optics drifting shut. Perceptor looks at the Prime in slight shock before calming and gently pressing a kiss to the young Primes head. 

Soon the group of bots in the room fell into a gentle recharge, not knowing what was going on not to far from the Autobot base.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl with snow white hair, no more than twelve or thirteen, stood on a bridge of a run down Automotive Plant. The cigarette in her mouth glew red as she took in a deep breath from the cancer stick. Her mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, shined in worry as she gazed out at Detroit.

Looking down at the bridge she was standing on she sighs softly. It's almost been two days since she lost contact with her mother and almost two days since the team had started to get antsy. Running her shaking fingers through her hair the girl takes a shaky breath as she calms herself.

"Where are you ma?" She whispers softly, snapping the cigarette in half before stomping it out.

Her long white hair flew around her in the bridge as she slowly walked to the right side of the plant. She and two bots had fixed up the buildings as much as they could so it was livable and comfortable for the group of bots living there. The bots used their knowledge of construction to fix most of their parts while the girl simply used her powers to be able to fix things.

"Anything?" She calls out, her body shifting.

"No, nothing." A gruff voice spoke up from a corner of the room.

"Shit. Guess we're gonna have ta cause some trouble, get the Autobots to come out and tell us where they put ma."

The bot at the monitors turns in his chair to see a short femme standing behind him, her yellow and red plating shined in the light from the monitors. "What did you have in mind?" The mech at the monitors smirks.

Behind the battle mask on her face the femme smirks and stands beside the mech. Climbing onto the mechs lap she presses a button with a little telephone symbol on it. "Attention all Phantom Warriors! This is Ma-Razorwing! Damn I need ta get used ta callin' myself by my cybertronian name...anyways! It's time ta make some noise to draw out the bots! Come back to base and get your supplies and prepare for any fights that may start!" The femme says with a gleeful tone.

_"Gottcha little boss! Mix and I are comin' back once we get this shard!"_

_"Pit yeah! This is gonna be fun!"_

_"Ooooh! Can I throw garbage?"_

"Sure can Gar! We just needa get them ta come out. Prepare yourselves my friends! Things are about ta get freaky!" Razorwing laughs out in a insane manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Not sure if you'd like it but I made a ask blog for my TFA AU so if you'd like to ask something or see the designs for my OC's or what not you can go here; https://no-longer-a-experiment.tumblr.com


	4. Remembering changes nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So uh...I made a soundcloud and Tumblr for this story and I thought I'd share it with you! On Soundcloud I upload music that I made for this story using a app on android call Groovepad. I recommend using it! It's awesome! So here are the links and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-510020543
> 
> Tumblr: https://no-longer-a-experiment.tumblr.com/

_Bulkhead hums as he looks down at the bag of energon goodies he bought to share with Bumblebee. He had been trying to keep his little buddy happy due to a little slip up the bug had done yesterday caused Wasp, Ironhide and The Lamborghini Twins to jump him in the showers. He knew the looks on his little buddys face. He'd seen them before on his carrier and sires faces when his brother ran away to join the cons. _

_Sighing softly Bulkhead turns a corner only to see Sentinel at the end of the hall chewing out Bumblebee. The little yellow bot just looked up at the sarge with dull baby blues and a stiff posture. From where Bulkhead was he couldn't hear the conversation that was going on between the two but he could see that his little buddy was shaking so hard that he knew his plating was rattling. Glaring at Sentinel, Bulkhead decided it was time for another "wrecking ball malfunction"._

_Moving forward he stilled when he saw Wasp, Ironhide and the twins push Bumblebee down. Watching the group with wide optics he watches as Wasp immediately starts kicking at the downed mini, Ironhide getting to a knee to punch Bumblebee in the face. The Lambo twins get to their knees and start punching Bumblebee as hard as they could._

_Bulkhead vaguely became aware that Longarm was trying to get through to get to the baracks but then the grey bot went quiet when he saw what was happening as well. The big green bot watched as Bumblebee was kicked, punched and...stabbed until the little bot let out a pained cry when Sunstreaker pulled out the dagger from his shoulder then slammed it into his back._

_An angered growl escaped Bulkhead and Longarms vocalizers as the duo ran towards the startled bots. Yelling in blind rage they rush the bots but the group narrowly dodge a punch from one of Longarms fully extended arms as they transformed and drove away. The duo go to follow the bots but Bumblebees pained whimpers stop them both._

_Rushing to the downed mech Bulkhead took great care in picking up the damaged bot. Longarm immediately pulled a clean cloth from his subspace as he gripped the handle to the dagger in Bumblebee's back protoform. "This is gonna hurt little bee." Longarm whispered as he put the cloth in Bumblebees mouth._

_The scream that came from the bug sent shivers through both mechs when Longarm gave it a firm tug. Bulkhead tearfully held onto the bugs small twitching and shaking servos in one of his huge ones. Tears rolled down Bumblebees faceplates as he looked up at Bulkhead with pleading optics. The big green mech pulled his false jaw off so he could nuzzle the younger mech as big fat tears ran down his face._

_"I-It's stuck! I can't get it out!" Longarm suddenly spoke up tearfully._

_Bulkhead looked at the older mech fearfully. A cold shard of ice pierced the bigger mechs spark when he saw all the energon stained on Longarm and on the floor, the slightly glowing fuchsia liquid creating a puddle in front of Longarm. Glancing up Bulkhead saw Sentinel peeking from around the corner, his optics dull and saddened._

_Growling Bulkhead threw a can that was left in the hallway at the mech that startled him. "If your just gonna stand there than you can go get a medic! Hurry!" He yelled out as Bumblebee screamed again when Longarm tugged as hard as he could._

_Sentinel ran as fast as he could from the scene making Bulkhead growl. Kissing Bumblebees helm he tries to distract the sobbing bug from the pain. Looking to Longarm he spots the coolant tears in the mechs optics as he looked up at him._

_"1, 2, 3..." Longarm whispers before pulling the dagger out of the bots back, the tip breaking off inside._

_The blood curdling scream from Bumblebee made both mechs freeze up in terror. Longarm quickly took out another cloth and presses it to the wound as hurried pede steps rushed to their location. The bug went pale before Bumblebee had purged all over Bulkheads chest. "B-Bulky? I don't feel so good..." The little bot whispered before his body went still._

_Bulkhead felt his tears fall faster as he held his little buddy close to his chest. "B-Bumblebee?" He whispers to the cooling frame. "Little bee...?"_

_The bot didn't answer. He didn't even twitch. The once bright yellow frame started to turn grey as yells from a femme were muffled from the fast beat of Bulkheads spark in it's chamber as he watched his little buddy slowly pass on to the well of all sparks._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting hard Bulkhead sits up with a servo over his spark chamber and condensation dripping off of him. Looking around Bulkhead shakily stood on trembling stabilizers and slowly left his berthroom. Walking out he slowly walks into the Medbay where Bumblebee was put into a crib earlier.

Walking in he slowly made his way to the sparkling in the "baby prison" as Fanzone lovingly called it. Getting on his knees near the crib Bulkhead didn't notice the single optic mech that had pressed himself close to a wall when Bulkhead walked in.

Gently rubbing his side with a pincher Bulkhead prayed to Primus that he would wake up. A soft whine made Bulkheads spark swell in relief. "Bulky? Are you ok? Your optics look puffy." The sparkling whispers as he sat up in his crib, his little servos popping out of the sleeves of his pink and purple stripped pajamas.

"I-I'm ok little buddy. Just a bad memory purge." Bulkhead whispers.

"Oh....do you want me to sing to you?" The little bot whispered.

Smiling softly Bulkhead nods and goes to sit back but Bumblebee stops him. "Lets go to your room. Laying in this thing is bringing back bad memories." The mini sparkling whispered. "You can come too Longarm!"

Bulkhead looks to his right to see Longarm watching them. Nodding Bulkhead picks up Bumblebee. Walking to his berthroom Bulkhead looks down at the stretching sparkling that was attempting to put his tiny servos over the big bots optics. 

"Oh no! Tiny servos! My only weakness!" Bulkhead laughs softly.

Bumblebee giggles as Longarm simply smiles. Walking into the room Longarm gently poked a few painting materials as they went by, curious as to what they were. Bulkhead climbed up onto the berth first and places Bumblebee on his round tummy plating. Longarm looks over and smiles, memories of Boot Camp filling his head.

Walking over Longarm climbed onto the berth and settled himself inbetween Bulkhead and his arm just like back at boot camp. A tiny servo petting his head made the Prime sigh softly in content he listens to the mechling clear his intake.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried."_ He began in a soft, sweet singing voice. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Longarm lays his head down on a lax upper arm with a small smile. He loved this voice. He remembered it from so long ago, nearly a century and a half. He remembered walking into the _Nemesis_ and hearing the voice over the intercom every morning cycle. He remembered the song that Zodiac would sing to everyone when he felt bad for his blue optics. He remembered when Zodiac was taken from them.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day."_ Bumblebee continued on. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Longarms optics slowly slid close as he looked up at the mechling that was gently rubbing circles on Bulkheads chest and gently petting Longarms head as if he was the smallest cyber-pup in a litter. The little yellow helm turned towards him and gave him a small but bright smile.

Longarm felt his spark sob from the memories of that smile, the memories of the little sparkling that was torn from them all. A small sob left Longarm's vocalizer as he shakily reached up and held the little servo on his head. Nuzzling it he barely registers that Bulkhead had moved to lay on his side and had pulled the older to his chest.

A gentle pincher stroked down his back and over his treads as a little body wiggled so he was still laying against Bulkhead but also against Longarm. A tiny servo gently wiped the tears from his optics as he struggled to catch his breath through his unwanted sobs. Two pairs of dermas pressed against his head making him sniffle and hiccup in surprise.

Looking up he sees Bulkheads soft smile thanks to the moonlight coming through the windows high up the wall of the room and Bumblebees gently smiling face from the light of his dully glowing "stone" in his head. _"You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams."_ Bumblebee whispers, pressing small kisses to Longarms head to help him calm down while Bulkhead softly hummed the tune. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Longarms optics slipped close at the last 'away' as memories of the....incident flashed before his optics but were very soon replaced with the good memories he had. He remembered when the trio had gone to see a new movie, when they had snuck out to see a Rosanna concert, when they tried to see how many goodies they could fit in their mouths, when they pressed their berths together so they could all sleep next to each other, the studying sessions, Bumblebee singing them to sleep, when Bulkhead and Longarm had taught the bug to walk again, when Bumblebee ran to them with a call of their names during a visit with a bright smile they hadn't seen in the longest time.

To Longarm...no. To Shockwave Bulkhead and Bumblebee were his rays of sunshine and if anybody tried to take them away...well it wouldn't be pretty...

Outside the room Sentinel leans against the door, audio pressed against the metal with a can of coolant in his servo. Sliding down the doorway he looks down at his cup of blue liquid and sighs softly. Hearing that little bot sing brought back memories. Ones that he wasn't proud of.

He remembered when Optimus had told them he was pregnant when he was still Orion, he remembered when he went with him to get sparkling supplies, he remembered when he first saw his little nephew in a ultrasound, he remembered when he heard that Orion was moving out shortly after they lost Starchaser, he remembered hearing his carrier saying he was going to take away the sparkling once it was born, he remembered hearing Orion and Ratchets tearful cries and pleads to bring their sparkling back, he remembered meeting his nephew again when he was put onto his team, all grown-up.

Putting a servo over his derma he remembered the five other sparklings that were taken from his little brother, he remembered meeting his brothers last born for the first time and how he begged to go back to the Decepticons, he remembered the pained screams that came from the sparkling in a youngling frame when Ultra Magnus crushed him with his hammer, he remembered the cries of anguish when he was given a new name and a new frame, he remembered the scared looks the little one gave him when he moved in with him, he remembered when he nearly killed the sparkling by accident by giving him Energon his body couldn't handle, he remembered blaming it on the kid and telling them he had tried to commit suicide with the liquid.

Closing his optics as coolant tears filled them he holds back a sob when he remembered hearing that Vector Sigma had botnapped Bumblebee after the little bot had officially lost his mind from the mental Institute the Council put him in because of his accusation, he remembered when the sparkling was saved, he remembered bathing him to get all of the energon blood off of the sparkling as he clung to him, he remembered Bumblebee begging him to take the wings away, he remembered the sparklings screams when Perceptor experimented on him with Sentinel yelling at him to be quiet, he remembered walking in with the bots food for the night to see him trying to break his neck, he remembered seeing the bot walking down the halls of Fort Max with a Decepticons head while whispering to it as Bumblebee, not B-55.

The tears fell when he remembered seeing Bumblebee in his line up and instantly hating him, he remembered all the terrible things he ever did to the bot, he remembered...the incident, he remembered trying to visit the little bot with Wasp, Ironhide and the Lambo twins only to be beat by Longarm and Bulkhead, he remembered the first day the little bot was released from the hospital and how loud he screamed when Sentinel went to hug him, he remembered the scared optics of the little bot whenever Sentinel had looked at him...he remembered the pain that pulsated in his spark at those fearful optics.

Curling into a ball Sentinel forgets his drink and simply just listens to the old plant creak. He really hated himself sometimes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus yawns as he walks into the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head. Rubbing his optic he stops when he sees Sentinel at the stove top with Bumblebee sitting in his highchair eating a "big" plate of pancakes. "You need more over there big guy?" Sentinel asks over his shoulder.

"Milk!" Bumblebee calls out as he holds up his empty bottle.

"Wow, already? I just refilled that thing. I'm starting to think your like 90% milk." Sentinel joked as he reached out to rub the sparklings head but a flinch and fearful look stopped him. "A-Ah...not there yet huh? S-Sorry. I'll get you more milk, you just eat."

Bumblebee goes back to his meal when Sentinel took his bottle but stops when he sees Optimus at the doorway. Grinning he reaches out motor oil syrup covered servos out to the red and blue bot. Smiling Optimus walks over and picks up the sparkling, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek.

"Good morning my little one." Optimus smiles.

"Good morning!" Bumblebee giggles happily.

Sentinel stiffened at his brothers voice but quickly calmed down. "Good Solar cycle Optimus." He stiffly says as he poured the milk.

"Sentinel just say morning and Good morning. I see you made breakfast...first time I didn't need to put out a fire." Optimus jokes.

"H-Hey! I wasn't that...ok I was." Sentinel laughed. "I couldn't even be in charge of food without it bursting into flames! Even soup!"

Optimus and Sentinel laugh as Bumblebee looks between the two with a soft smile. "So...you hungry?" Sentinel asks.

"Very."

After a little while the bots that remained in the base with the Earth Team had piled in and ate their pancakes. But as soon as the last bot put their plate in the sink the communicator console lit up. The Earth Team rush over as Jazz took Bumblebee into his arms so Optimus could answer the call.

"This is Optimus Prime. Who is this?"

_"Guys? There are giant boxes in front of the tower and Fanzone called me to call you about The Constructicons, Wreck-Gar, three Starscream clones, The Dinobots and the girl Bumblebee hangs out with are causing a raucous downtown. From one of the bathrooms I can see somebody playing Cuphead on the jumbo screen! I didn't know that was possible!"_ Came Sari's voice. _"Also whats this I hear about Bumblebee being in a baby body?!"_

"Long story. We'll be there in five minutes. Jazz can you watch Bumblebee?" Optimus quickly asks.

"No! I wanna come too!" Bumblebee squeaked out.

_"Was that just Bumblebee? He sounds so cute!"_

"That was and Bumblebee, no. It could be dangerous." Optimus gently chides.

"Well she is when she gets angry or protective, he is too for the same reason but they would never hurt me! I know how to calm them all down! Please Optimus!" The sparkling begs.

"No Bumblebee! That is final!"

Frowning Bumblebee glares at the Prime. "Fine but when Max turns you into her next victim don't come crying to me. I told you I knew how to take care of them plus I know how to calm Max down if she gets angry. She makes an angry Megatron look as cuddly as a glitch mouse." Bumblebee states.

"Maybe we should bring Bumblebee. I just checked a News website and saw that none of the bots are attacking or destroying anything. The Dinobots are just playing with a fire hydrant, Wreck-Gar made a big pile of garbage and is sitting in it and playing "Minecraft" on a jumbo screen, the seekers are chasing each other in the sky, the Constructi-" Prowl begins but Bumblebee finishes.

"The Constructicons are playing Cuphead and Max is either singing, set up a little living space in the road, she made a clowder of cats again or she's trying to fish in the sewer again. I keep telling her she's only gonna find goldfish down there." Bumblebee giggles. "But shes determined to catch a bass down there....does anybody know what a bass is?"

"It's a type of lake fish and that was exactly right. But the girl is doing all four." Prowl says in slight shock.

"Now can I go?" Bumblebee frowns.

Sighing softly Optimus nods. "Alright. But your riding in me." The fire truck states as he transforms.

"May we coming too?" Jetstorm speaks up.

"I guess the more bots the better. Especially if Prowl and Bulkhead loose control of the dinobots." Optimus states. "But we need to split up. Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Jetfire and Sentinel I need you to head to Sumdac Tower to see whats with the boxes in front of the tower. Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Jetstorm with me."

Jazz gently puts Bumblebee down on his little socked pedes and helps him get into Optimus' alt mode. The group speed out once Bumblebee was secure in Optimus' front seat. "So Bumblebee is this the girl Fanzone said stole a cart full of peanut butter?" Optimus questions.

"....maybe. She went back and paid for it though...I don't have the best control over her yet. She still eats with her hands." Bumblebee admits. "She's used to being alone and having to take care of herself, unable to trust anybody not even her. Even when she was in New York, England or back in Japan she cared for herself by herself to give others a break and because she was afraid to get close to anybody."

Bumblebee looks out the window until some sprays of water hit the side of Optimus, startling the sparkling. Once they were near dry ground Optimus let out Bumblebee before transforming to root mode. The other bots that came with them transformed behind Optimus as the young Prime picked up Bumblebee.

Prowl and Bulkhead rush over to where the Dinobots were but stopped when some kind of fire ball nearly hit them. _"Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family  
We open real soon  
Try your best to hold on to sanity!"_ A girl with snow white hair sings as she holds up a hand with fire around it. _"Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight  
Down here  
We're lonely  
And we would love ya to join us for a bite!"_

The group look down at the girl cautiously, ready for a fight. _"You've been through twenty long, frightful nights  
You've seen their faces, felt all their bites  
You know our show is so far from over  
And Freddy told us you're an organ donor."_ The girl sung as she stood in the middle of the road, the transformers that had been causing a raucous lined up behind her.

"Bumblebee what's happening?" Optimus whispered to the sparkling that was pressed against his chest.

"She's trying to intimidate." Bumblebee whispered back.

The girl grins, sharp fangs visable and gleaming in the sun light. _"All eyes are on you  
We can walk you through our dark fantasy  
Learn what we've gone through  
We can teach you to laugh at tragedy  
You've fought the nightmares..."_ She sang loudly.

Suddenly music was heard echoing around the area the group was in but the Autobots couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The sound of a transformation sequence shocked the bots when they saw the human girl glow and grow. _"In the back of Freddy's  
We're all still right here  
So let's get friendly!"_

As soon as she sung out the last word the glow disappeared and the girl had been replaced by a short red and yellow femme with pink rhombuses on her shoulders that seemed to be filled with liquid, bright red wrist guards with yellow circles, a yellow circle in the middle of her chest where her spark would be, wheels on her heels, yellow horns, and a yellow stripe on the fronts of her pedes. The femme laughs at the shocked looks on the Autobots faces as the bots behind her snickered at the looks.

"Whats wrong? Never seen a femme before?" She laughs out.

"We are pretty rare Razor." The femme Starscream clone chuckles from beside Wreck-Gar.

"Y-You were just...how...?" Optimus stutters.

"Oh! Wondering how I went from a little girl to a little femme?" The girls asks. "Well....I honestly don't know. Back when I was around two, almost three, a nice yellow robot saved me from bleeding out in an alleyway in England. He must've felt bad for me because when I woke up a few days later I had a brand new arm, eye, leg and ear. When I met him again a few months ago I found that my new limbs were made from cybertronian material from a protoform, well...almost all of it. My ear was made separately. Later on in life I found I could do this."

The femme looks at her servos with a far away look in her optics. "I....I thought I was even more of a freak than I already was. I wanted to die. So I did. You see I was cursed with immortality so even when I do manage to kill myself I'll just pop right back up a mega cycle or a few kliks later. Depends on how much my body has to fix. But I digress..." The femme spoke in a soft voice that quickly hardened along with her gaze when she glared at the Autobots or just to Ultra. Nobody could tell where her optics were looking. "Once I was awake again I found the same yellow bot from my past cradling me, crying over my body. He was begging somebody named Primus to return me to him. I didn't know what was going on so I just bumped our heads together to calm him down. He did anything but calm down. He sat there praising the Primus guy while hugging me tighter than a vice."

The Autobots glance at the sparkling in Optimus arms who was shyly hiding his face in the Prime's windshield. "When he finally did calm down he told me he found me dead in a valley he had visited with Wreck-Gar. I looked around and found my favorite trash bot rushing back over to us with a bucket of water. Precious baby thought I was like a fish, keep me wet and I'll live! Buuuttttt no. I died, came back, met my mom and a new friend. Before you ask we did a CNA test and it came back that he was my carrier. Teletran came up with a theory that over the years the cyber-tech spread coding around and started corrupting my DNA that allowed me to become like this. But I checked my DNA and everything was normal. When I'm flesh I'm still related to my birth family but when I took some energon from my arm cyber-tech arm it came back as the yellow mech being my parent." The femme spoke in a voice thinly laced in a confused tone.

"So the tech from your limbs corrupted your body and allows you to become a transformer?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The femme stared at the old mech for a moment before glaring hard at him. "Maybe it did or maybe it didn't. I don't know what happened to me I only know that I am no longer fully organic, I can turn into a cybertronian, my mother is one of the best things thats ever happened to me and that I am going to kick yo**UR SKIDPLATE INTO NEXT WEEK FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO MY MOTHER!**" The femme yelled, the circles on her arm guards glowing brightly.

The circles shifted and were held out in front her servos. Little sharp knicks popped out of the circles that begun to spin. "Say hello to my Life Rippers!" The femme yelled out, her wheels moving down to shoot her forwards towards Ultra Magnus.

Shooting upwards she brings her arm back with a loud growl, the bots she had been with cheering her on. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She yells out, her saw a millimeter away from Ultra Magnus' head.

Acting quickly Jetstorm uses his powers to push the femme back and into Scrapper who quickly caught her and held her to his chest to guard against the wind. Crying out in shock the red and yellow femme forms a shield around them through where her saws were. "YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR GETTING IN MY WAY!" She yelled out, the inner sides of her helm turning towards Jetstorm.

"COVER YOUR AUDIOS!" Bumblebee yells out.

The shield disappears just as a loud song blasted from the speakers near her face (  
https://soundcloud.com/user-510020543/a-track-for-max-my-oc-2). The bots quickly covered their audios as the glass on the buildings shattered around them, dropping to the ground like snow. Groaning the mechs try to push against the sound waves that were being blasted at them but keep getting pushed back.

When the music stopped the bots looked up at her through blurry optics, the beat still pounding in their heads. The femme moved forwards with the group of bots right behind her, their optics shining with hate. "You'll pay for what you did to him Ultra Magnus. You, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Vector Sigma, Wasp, Ironhide, those Lamborghini glitches! You'll all pay. Now, prepare yourself!" She growls. "Fight me! Prove you are no coward! Show your son how much of a monster you really are when you smash my frame too!"

"RAZORWING THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The group of bots stop in their tracks, all looking for the small voice until the femme or Razorwing looked down to see a small bot wearing black overalls and a bright yellow shirt standing in front of her with a deadly glare. "Calm down. I'm ok! I'm smol but ok." The little bot giggled.

The femme begun to shrink and glow as the group of bots gasp in shock at the familiar helm and yellow. Once she was fleshy again the girl rushed up to the bot that was now no bigger than a foot taller than her but stopped a arms length away from him, cautious. Raising a shaking hand to his cheek the girl felt tears well up in her eyes, for once not caring that she was showing weakness or what she saw as weakness. The bot gently presses her pale fingered hand to his cheek plate, nuzzling against her fingerless gloved hand the bot pulls her to his chest protectively.

"M-Ma? You're...you're ok?" She whispers tearfully.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. They didn't do anything but put me in my old sparkling frame. I couldn't get any alone time to get to the communicator to contact you guys. I'm so sorry I scared you like that. I'm so sorry." Bumblebee whispers to her.

Tears fell from the girls eyes as the glass that had been shattered and laid broken on the ground drifted upwards, fixing together again to form their panes of the buildings and returning to their place. "Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee glances over his shoulder to look at Optimus who had called his name. "You have a **LOT** of explaining to do young mech." Optimus grunts out as he finally stands without feeling like vomiting.

"I know." Bumblebee whispered a bit sadly as he returned his gaze to the shaking girl in his arms. "But...can it wait a while? I really scared them."

Optimus looked to the tearful bots that seemed to not know what to do then down to Bumblebee and the girl. Sighing softly he nods slightly. Bumblebee smiles and gently lays a kiss to the girls head. Getting onto his knees he carefully picks her up and lets her cling to him.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again Max." Bumblebee whispers to the upset girl. "It's gonna take a lot more than what happened to get me to leave you."

Being picked up by Mixmaster Bumblebee smiles to the other bots. Quickly, almost as one they all begun to ask what had happened. Bumblebee tries to calm them down with a soft chuckle, slowly explaining what had happened.

Suddenly Max looks up from Bumblebees shoulder, startled. Looking around she turns her head towards a building nearby and growled lowly, her body posture becoming tense. Instantly the bots formed a protective circle around Bumblebee and the girl.

"Decepticon!" Wreck-Gar called out when he spotted Blackaracnia trying to hide away.

Slipstream, Swoop and Scrapper quickly run towards her with their weapons drawn but stop when sewer grates started opening and fireworks started flying out. "Uh oh. Forgot about that..." Max mutters.

A few blocks away a large box in the middle of the road starts spewing Popcorn onto the streets, the dog walker bots started dancing, a jumbo screen started playing a Mini Ladd meme stream video, another playing the Richardo dance meme video and windup chattering teeth started walking down the street towards the madness.

Back in the area with the bots another large box erupted with Bumblebee plush toys, a large container of packing peanuts started dropping from the roof tops, Jacksepticeye popped up on the screens around them and started screaming, the screen that had been being used to play Minecraft started playing the hamster dance music video and the trash bots on the street started throwing their garbage everywhere.

Bumblebee gave the girl a firm glare which made her laugh nervously. "W-Well now we know Gar can hack the trash bots...and that you can look really serious and really cute at the same time." She spoke carefully before deflating. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

In the background Blackaracnia and Swoop had just fallen into a mountain of packing peanuts with undignified squaks of surprise. A moment later both of their heads pop out of the pile they were in with looks of surprise. 

"Oh big time."


	5. Learning new things about new bots

Optimus sighs as he looked to the group of bots standing near the conveyor belt system in the base, chatting to one another. After the whole thing downtown the girl that kept calling Bumblebee "Ma" fixed everything using her "powers" and refused to speak to them. Speaking of which...

Turning Optimus saw Bumblebee scolding the girl who looked quite saddened. Bumblebee sighs and rubs his face before pointing towards Ultra Magnus and Jetstorm. The girl sighs and nods before standing. She goes to walk over to the two blue bots but Bumblebee quickly turns her his way and pulls her into a tight hug.

The girl didn't seem to know what to do for a moment but then wrapped her arms around him with a soft smile. Letting her go Bumblebee watched her walk over to the two bots standing guard at the doorway. 

"Hey! Ma said I have to apologize for threatening you!" She calls up to the two. "But those weren't threats. Those were promises. Ultra, you need to pay for everything that you've done to him but I think I just figured out a new way how. You, Jetstorm....actually you and me are good. He's never said you did anything wrong to him."

"Max!"

"Fine! I'm sorry Ultra, Jet." The girl states in a bored tone before turning away.

"Max! Like you mean it or no cake for a year!"

The girl stiffens before sighing. Turning she bows to the two, arms by her side and head hung low. "My deepest apologies Ultra Magnus, sir. I am very sorry Jetstorm." She says in a clear voice.

"Better. Now did you eat today?" Bumblebee called out.

Standing the girl runs over to Bumblebee, jumping onto his back. "I am a backpack now! Also yes! I had a salad!" She smiles, squishing hers and Bumblebees cheeks together.

"Scrapper? Did she eat?" Bumblebee questions with a smile.

"No. She's been to worried about ya to do much than smoke, ride around on her bike, fly and mutter to herself." Scrapper spoke honestly.

"Traitor!" Max yelled until she suddenly dropped off of Bumblebee, a arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Max!" The bots and Bumblebee cried out.

"I-I'm fine. Just uh...gotta go to the-ow..." She whines softly.

"Slipstream do you have Max's emergency lunch box?" Bumblebee quickly asks as he sits the girl up.

"N-No. I was replacing the food in it when Sunstorm got me for the mission." Slipstream quickly spoke until a little flash of purple startled her slightly.

The purple seeker clone, Skywarp, shakily held out a bag of Burger Bot and a water bottle of soda to Bumblebee. "I-I quickly got some food from a-a fast food place and a drink from home. I-I-I knew how l-long it's been." The cowardly seeker spoke softly.

Bumblebee smiles gratefully and took the bag of food and drink. Leaning up he places a gentle kiss to Skywarps cheek as a thank you making the seeker blush darkly and hide behind his sister. "Why does he do that everytime?" Bumblebee asks with a small smile.

Opening the bag Bumblebee put a leg on Max's waist to keep her still. "H-Hey! I'm fine! I'm not hungry! I'm uh....I'm on my period!" Max quickly spoke.

Bumblebee looks to her then sniffs her before shaking his head. "That's not for a few more days. You still smell like strawberries and mint." He spoke in a gentle voice. "Now eat."

"I swear I'm fine! If a stupid pain from not eating is gonna knock me down like this then I need to get used to it! I got used to hot shrapnel digging it's way into my body, I got used to the worse burns imaginable, I got used to cuts so deep I could see bone, I got used to bruises, phantom limb pains, gun shots, stabbings, broken limbs and getting my head bashed in then I can get used to this!" The girl shouts but those who knew her could hear the fear in her voice and grew worried while the others only thought she was being a dramatic brat. "I have to...I can't be weak."

Mixmaster and Scrapper look to each other before nodding. Walking over the two pulled out identical colored pillows from their subspace. Putting them behind Max they softly hum to her as Bumblebee laid her down against the pillows.

"We told you before Max that just because you feel pain doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you are alive. I know you don't think you can trust us fully after everything you went through but at least let us help you. You're hungry and in pain. You've flown with nothing in your body to sustain you and from what Scrappy said you need some time near my spark again." Bumblebee whispered to the girl as the other bots try and stop any light that tried to get to them in case the girl had a headache. "Please. I don't want to lose you."

The room was quiet except for the Constructicons' humming and soft breathing from the girl. She closed her eyes when Bumblebee gently picked up her black hoodie to get to the hidden belly underneath. Carefully rubbing the baby fat belly (Max would kick somebodys aft again if they called her pudgy.) Bumblebee hummed along with the Constructicons.

Wreck-Gar walks over and, with careful digits, slowly removed the girls right arm while Bumblebee removed the right leg. Carefully placing the limbs to the side the bots that were not a part of the group saw just how beat up the limbs looked and the connectors that held the limbs in place to their host. Bumblebee gently massages her leg stump as Wreck-Gar massaged her arm stump.

Suddenly the seekers begun to sing a soft song in their dialect that sounded a lot like sparkling speech but had a certain pitch and sounds that sparklings didn't use. Bumblebee softly sang with them, resting his helm against a droopy eyed Max's forehead. Giving a nod to Wreck-Gar Bumblebee closely watched the trash bot carefully pick up the water bottle.

Wreck-Gar quickly popped up the little top on the water bottle, a proud smile making its way to his face when he managed not to break it. Putting the water bottle close to her mouth Wreck-Gar watched her tensely until she lifted her only hand to hold onto the water bottle as she drank. Grinning he looks to his friends as they all relaxed.

Looking down the trash bot smiled proudly at Bumblebee who gave him a soft smile. Moving down Wreck-Gar purred softly at the kiss on his cheek he received. Pulling the water bottle away from Max Wreck-Gar watches Bumblebee slowly feed Max from the bag.

Mixmaster saw the confused look on Optimus' face and quickly but quietly explained. "When she gets into one of those moods youse saw earlier, wanting ta kill or she's afraid she's weak, we have ta get her real comfortable or sleepy before she accepts any type of help." He explains in a soft tone. "She was a war kid. She fought in a big fraggin' war ta protect kids like 'er. Humans call 'em mutants or some slag but they didn't think they deserved to live or be happy so a big war broke out 'nd lil' Max 'ere was a three star General by the time the war ended almost four years ago. But she didn't come out unscratched. She got a slag ton of scars, mental and physical. It takes a lot for 'er ta get used ta something like havin' a family she can depend on cause in the war...well...she was eight or nine years 'nd fighin' ta survive, all alone. So now she thinks she has ta be alone ta survive."

"How did she get so high up?" Optimus questioned softly.

Mix and Scrapper share a look that said, 'should we?' The seekers voices stuttered for a second but they quickly fixed themselves as Wreck-Gar looks away with tears in his optics. The dinobots look to Bumblebee who nods silently.

"Her, Max, was in meeting when happened. Big bomb in room. When go off it kill everybody in room except her. A lieutenant form bubble around to protect Max. But when he die bubble pop just as metal from ceiling dropped and pierce her stomach." Swoop spoke first.

"Her body try heal but she no could get metal out. She manage get fires out but she still no get metal out. She try and try but no can do. She stuck in room with dead bodies, one light, metal in stomach, building collapsing and no way call for help." Grimlock spoke next.

Snarl went to speak next but seemed to get suddenly saddened and just hid himself against Scrapper who hugged him tightly. "Her Max...her Max stuck there for five days before people come check on them. They get her out and on gurney but she, Max, fought against them. She heal, then steal food from truck, then fly to battle field. General of Army promote her big time cause of bravery, people die were higher ups and army needed more now, strength and willingness to kill after." Swoop spoke again.

"Her, Max, kill half of human army out of anger. Two day later peace treaty signed and everybody go home but what happen still stay with her. She think she no can trust, she think she no need anyone, she think she need to take care of self and no let anyone near and she think that she only one protecting her." Grimlock finished.

"We're still tryin' ta teach her that it's ok ta rely on us, ta not have ta hide away so much, not hide her feelin's, ta let us take care of her and that she don't always gotta have her guard up. But the only thing that seem ta work is havin' lil' bee near her. She has real good hearin' so she can tell when he is wit her or not." Scrapper says softly.

"How...who would let her go through all of that?! Why wasn't anybody watching over her?!" Optimus cried out.

"Optimus."

The young Prime looks to Bumblebee who had small tears in his optics. "Please stop yelling. You'll wake her up. It's bad enough she has night terrors and barely gets any sleep, she doesn't need to be woken up because you don't like what you heard." He spoke in a broken voice.

Optimus watched the sparkling sadly as he gently stroked the now sleeping girls head. "Wreck-Gar, Skywarp. Can you guys take her home a-and stay near her for a while? I need to have that talk with Optimus now." Bumblebee whispers brokenly.

The orange bot and purple bot nod slightly. Wreck-Gar gently scoops up Max but stops lifting her when Bumblebee gently kissed her cheek. "Sleep well Max." He whispers to her.

Wreck-Gar and Skywarp huddle together before disappearing in a flash of purple. Standing Bumblebee looks up at Optimus then to Ultra Magnus. "It's time you guys knew what I've been up to for the past few months." He says in a slightly shaky voice. "Since my second in command is asleep and my third in command hates Ultra with a burning passion it'll only be me explaining everything so bare with me please."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower the Autobots were looking through the trunks with Sari and the professor. "Who would but trunks of baby stuff outside the tower?" Sari questions as she struggled to pull out a rattle.

Ratchet gently took the rattle from Sari and placed it on the ground. "Sparkling, Sari. Not baby." He says as he pulls out a little bonnet. "Huh. Haven't seen one of these in a while."

"A bab-sparkling bonnet?" The Professor questions as he pulled out a little onesie.

"Yes..." Ratchet whispers sadly, running his thumb over the fabric.

Sentinel looked over to Ratchet in pity. Sighing he stops Jetfire from trying to put a diaper on his head. "We should bring this stuff back to base, see if anybody recognises this stuff. Who ever left this here obviously left it for one of us." Sentinel called out as he stood up with a slightly burned stuffed Zap Rat in his servo.

"Hey that's Bumblebees!" Sari says as she pointed at the toy.

"What?" Perceptor asks, standing next to Sentinel.

"Yeah! Look if you open up the back of it there'll be a picture of him and his family. He told me that he had accidently gotten it to close to the stove before and it burned it's ear off and a part of the tail." Sari smiles as Perceptor opened the toys back.

Sentinel, Wheeljack and Perceptor frowned deeply when the screen turned on. Looking to each other the three quickly turn off the screen and put it back in the toy. "What else did he tell you?" Wheeljack asked carefully. (Think of tfp Wheeljack for this one please!)

"Well he told me that he's a pink elephant that can fly. I'm not telling you! To him you guys are the enemy and I'm not telling you scrud!" Sari yelled at him.

"Hey! We are not the enemy here! We saved that kid!" Wheeljack yelled back.

"You stuck needles in him and locked him in a cell because you wanted a test subject." Sari growled.

Wheeljack and Perceptor flinched at that. "Th-That's not true! We never..." Wheeljack tried to speak but Sari's angry voice made him flinch.

"He also told me how you forced him to join boot camp, how you made him do a lot of things that haunt him at night, how you guys are apart of the reason why he's afraid of almost everything." The young girl glared at the scientists.

"Hey! Creators would not do such things to little yellow bumble! They being nicest, kindest creators ever!" Jetfire yelled at the girl.

"So that's why they messed with your coding and turned you into a flyer using Starscreams coding that they forcefully took, knowing that you would be teased, bullied, called freaks and not even knowing if you'd survive?" Sari glared.

Jetfire stiffened, mouth opening and closing before he sagged and looked away. "If they would do that to you and your brother what makes you think they wouldn't be able to do the same thing to Bumblebee without guilt?" Sari growled.

Ratchet looked from Sari to his brother. "Perceptor what is she talking about?" He questions.

Before Perceptor or anyone could say anything else Sentinels insignia flashed rapidly. Sentinel quickly answered his com link, nodding every once and a while. "Understood! We'll be back in less than a breem." He states as he turns, picking up one of the trunks.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack quickly asked, thankful for the distraction.

"Seems we have a fraction issue with the bumbler. He's claiming to be the leader of a made up fraction called "The Phantom Warriors" and a Autobot." Sentinel grumbles.

"Wait. The Phantom Warriors? Bumblebee is the leader?!" The Professor cries out in shock. "They saved Sari and I last night. When we were coming back from the airport some drunk idiot almost T-boned us but a seeker and a helicopter bot grabbed us and the drunk driver. The seeker...I believe he said his name was Silverbolt and the helicopter bot said his name was Nebula and that they were apart of a team helping the people of Detroit from the shadows!"

"Yeah! They come out at night and disappear in the day like phantoms! They've been protecting the city for almost five months! Nebula even carries little baggies of candy for people and they even offered to take us to the hospital to be checked up on then escorted the drunk guy to the police station!" Sari grinned. "Bumblebees the leader?! That's so awesome!"

Sentinel growls and stomps over to her. "It is not "awesome" you simple processored human! If that bumbler thinks he can just make a group within the Autobots then-" "We're not Autobots Sentinel. We're far from it. We're actually the good guys."

"Who-?!" Sentinel quickly turns but gasps in shock at what he saw.

Standing behind him was a tall shadow with bright red optics glaring down at him. "Names Nebula. Been a little while huh?" The shadow spoke softly, a New Orleans accent. "Haven't seen ya since Rodimus was about the size of a Lion."

"Wh-Who the pit are you?" Sentinel grows, his saber and shield forming.

"Awww. That hurts, it really does. I was sure you would at least remember ma voice. Maybe I should show you what I really am like." The shadow states as his body started to fully form.

A mech nearly as tall and wide as Megatron stood before Sentinel, his dark plating attracting the sun, his blue gray face was twisted in a scowl, a blue and red optic stared down at him angrily. But what had Sentinel dropping his weapon was a little area on the mechs hip that had little red swirls and golden yellow specks that reminded him of the stars and nebulas....and his brother.

"S-Starchaser...?" Sentinel whispered brokenly.

"I said it's Nebula!" The big bot yelled.

Sentinel stepped back at the angry voice his older brother had used. Nebula sighs and rubs his head. "Sorry, sorry. I've been on edge as of late. Bumblebee's been missing for a while, I've had to keep track of Max and she can fit in the smallest of places when she wants to, I've had to deal with Grimlock and the other Dinobots' little outburst alone and I keep having to explain to everyone that Bumblebee is not their mate just because he gives them kisses from time to time." The bot groans. "Guess I'm still angry that carrier got rid of us. Look, just get off of the planet will you? There's nothing here for you. It's bad enough that we are under constant attack from Decepticons that try to get here to Megatron. Although they do take away Max's urge to kill."

Sentinel gawked at his brother until he saw him touching the trunks, making them turn black before they sunk into the ground. "H-Hey!" He cried out.

"It's fine. It's back at the Autobot base." Nebula states as he touches another one that had yet to be opened. "Besides this is all Bumblebees stuff. You have no right to it."

Nebula gives the Professor and Sari a soft smile as he carefully lifted them from the trunk inner lid they had been standing on. "I'm sorry but I need to get this one too." He says softly as the trunk went into the ground.

"Are you alright big guy?" Sari asks softly.

"Honestly? No. No I'm not. My carrier, the mech who ordered for all Autobot fliers to be sent away and destroyed, is on Earth as we speak. I need to get to my team before he does something to them. They're like my family, I don't want anything bad happening to them." Nebula spoke softly. "So many of us are fliers and then theres Max. If Ultra sees her who the pit knows what will happen. To Max or to Ultra. She has her heart on dismantling him herself after she over heard mine and little bees conversation over some gasoline the other week."

"Gas? You guys can drink gas?" Sari questions.

"Yeah. Oil, high grade and gasoline are pretty much just our version of human alcohol." Nebula explains. "The Constructicons were addicted for a while but Bumblebee managed to get them back to oil. Now, I need to find my friends so if you'll excuse me."

Placing the humans down Nebula stands up straight, turning to walk away. "Wait! We can take you to them! They stopped them from making a big mess downtown not to long ago so they must still be with them!" Sari smiles brightly.

Nebula smiles softly and nods, carefully picking them up he holds them in his massive servo. "Alright kiddo. Pretty sure Bumblebee will be really happy to see you again. He's missed you." The helicopter bot smiles.

"Um, excuse me! Nebula?" The Professor called up.

"Hm? Yes?"

"How did you get here so fast and why are you here?"

"Well I came to check on you. I grew worried of you two when I didn't see your names in the hospital registry last night. So I found your address and used the shadows to get here." Nebula explains with a smile, walking away with the humans on his shoulder.

Sentinel, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Jetfire stood where they were in confusion and shock. When Nebula transformed into a Bell UH-1Y helicopter around the humans and took off Ratchet immediately transformed and raced after them, worry in his spark for his human friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee sat on Grimlocks lap as the big bot gently ran a clawed digit over his head as the rest of his team stood in front of them, weapons drawn on Optimus and Ultra. They had come running when Bumblebee screamed in fear from Ultra moving suddenly with his hammer raised. So now the bots refused to leave the bug alone with the Prime and Magnus.

Grimlock watched Bumblebee nibble on his digit hungrily with a soft purr rumbling in his chest. Gently nudging Swoop he showed his fellow dinobot the tiny bot nibbling on his digit, trying to get food out of it. Purring Swoop gently nudges his helm against Bumblebee which earned him a soft gasp of surprise and a little laugh. The mini sparkling pats Swoops head happily, both from all the attention he was getting and from having almost all of his friends with him again.

Bumblebee purrs as he nuzzles against Grimlocks arm. "Me Swoop think him little yellow boss hungry." Swoop purrs softly as he nuzzles him again.

"Oh, I'll feed him." Slipstream spoke up as she lowered her null ray.

Gently taking the sparkling from Grimlock Slipstream opened one part of her chassis to let her feeding lines swell with the fluids that Bumblebee needed. Once he latched on the other bots relaxed and lowered their weapons, knowing he was safe now.

Ultra stands up from the seat he had taken earlier, a deep frown on his face. "This is unacceptable. He can not be a leader of a team with the likes of all of you. Fliers, Dinobots, Clones, Earth bots?! This cannot be allowed." He growls.

"What is your malfunction? We ain't hurtin' no Autobots. Only the cons. We've been gatherin' allspark fragments, we've been keepin' the humans safe, pit we've even takin' care of the stray animals around Detroit. Max's human family is loaded and they help fund us when we need earth things like Max's food, oil, clothes, cleaners and parts for various things around the base. We ain't hurtin' for energon since we found that giant vein under our home and ol' weapon head has been teachin' Swoop and Scrapper how ta be medics." Mixmaster growls back. "We ain't hurtin' ya so back off."

"I will not! That sparkling shouldn't be in charge of anything bigger than a Zap Rat!" Ultra yelled.

"Oi! He's a great leader! He's kept us safe, taught us how ta work 'nd live together, how ta cook, how ta do quick patch jobs, everythin' he knows! Pit he's even teachin' us martial arts!" Mix yelled back. "He's a better leader than youse is. He would never nearly kill us because we begged him to go home."

That shut Ultra up instantly. The big bot looked away as the memories flashed through his processor. "Hey my father would never do that!" Optimus yells out at the Constructicon.

"Sit down dipstick, you don't know slag." Mixmaster growls, pushing Optimus back by the face.

Not a second later Mixmaster yelps in pain, dropping to the ground. Reaching back he feels where electricity was still bouncing off his plating. Turning he sees Bumblebee giving him the scariest glare he could have as a tiny little sparkling that was still nursing from the seeker holding him. "You know the rule most helpful Mixmaster, no attacking the Autobots the amazing and most gracious Bumblebee holds dear to his spark." Sunstorm smiles brightly.

"Ugh. Right I forgot." Mixmaster groans as Snarl helped him up. "Sorry for pushin' ya dipstick."

Sighing softly the cement mixer turned to Bumblebee with a guilty expression. "I'm sleepin' on the couch again ain't I?" He questions.

Bumblebee gives him a thumbs up as a yes. "Dang it..." Mix groans.

"Ay I'll sleep on the couch wit ya Mix. So ya ain't lonely!" Scrapper smiles.

"Aw thanks Scrap." Mixmaster smiles brightly.

Optimus watches the two Constructicons for a moment before looking up at Magnus. "Father? What time is it?" He questions.

"It is eleven o'clock." Ultra answers, sitting down with his face in his servos.

"Oh primus it's not even noon! How much weirder can this day get?!" Optimus cried out right before a purple and yellow bot fell from the roof rafters.

Yelping Optimus jumps into Ultras arms out of shock before standing with his axe drawn...only to lower it when he saw a bot he hadn't seen in the longest time. "Impactor? Wh-Wha...?" Optimus stutters.

"You gotta hide me. I punched Skydive in training today and now Air Raid is after me. Also you have raccoons and I'm keeping the one I caught." The bot quickly spoke before diving behind a stack of crates that didn't quite hide him. "That mech is nuts and I'm always up for a fight but I have not slept in almost three days because of the kid so I will not have any patience with that nutso mech."

"Hey Impactor! Guess who we found!" Scrapper smiles brightly.

"Huh?" Impactor asks before his optics catch sight of Bumblebee. Smiling he waves to the sparkling using his knife arm. "Hey! Little bee! Your ok! You shrunk a lot but your ok! Ay you think I can keep dis raccoon I caught?"

"As long as it doesn't mess with Max's kitten. She's real overprotective over that little bean." Bumblebee smiles as Slipstream put him over her shoulder to burp him.

"Yes! I'll keep..." Impactor carefully pulls out a raccoon from his subspace and quickly checks it. "...him out of her room!"

"Ok that's one way for the day to get weirder." Optimus groans before jumping when a loud thump came from behind him.

Turning Optimus saw Ultra on the ground, passed out. "I think ya pops couldn't handle all the new info." Mix laughs.

"Oh sweet Primus..." Optimus rubs his face.

"Hey I think my raccoon just leaked on me!"

"Please send me the strength not to go Sentinel on everyone..."


	6. The truth will come out sooner or later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I Made a playlist for the story if you'd like to listen to it as you read! Here's the link!
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/user-510020543/sets/back-where-you-belong

Blitzwing sighs softly as he sat on his berth. Tonight was the night when they were going to finally get their little Zodiac back. They had the information from Shockwave on where the Autobot base was, where Zodiac's crib was and who would be on the monitors that night.

Touching his spark he sighs softly, the pulsing mass in his chest beating quickly. Taking a deep in vent Icy stood and went to his desk. Opening a secret compartment on the table part of the desk and pulls out a small device that he hadn't used since the time he...actually that's a bit personal. Now what this device does is separate Icy from his brothers; Hothead and Random. This way they can each have their own bodies and be together once more.

Holding it to his chest he smiles softly at the thought of finally holding Zodiac in his arms once more. Connecting the device to his chest he places the device in one of the pockets on his hips. Behind him he heard a muffled grunt and a mad cackle. Turning he sees Random and Hothead on the ground.

"Hello you two." Icy chuckles until he was tackled by the ever hyper active Random.

Laughing softly Icy allows the jack 'o lanterned faced mech to kiss his face repeatedly. Hothead chuckles and sits down on the berth, pulling the slightly smaller mechs into his lap. The duo move up to kiss the red faced mech before sighing and laid against him.

"I can't believe it. We're finally getting him back." Icy whispered as he played with Randoms glossa.

"Ja but vhat are we going to tell the others? He may tell them." Hothead whispered with his cheek pressed against the top of Icy's head.

What they were referring to would be the chat they had with the "puny bug" three months ago. Primus they still remember the meeting they had with him like it was only a mega cycle ago.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blitzwing paced as he looked around the forest floor, not knowing what else to do. One of the puny Autobots had contacted him, asking him to come to these coordinates. He had said that he would give him a fragment if he did so that was the only reason why he was there. Looking to a caved in mine he walked over and picked up one of the rather large rocks and threw it into the air before targeting it with his cannon. Firing he smirks as the rock turned to dust._

_"My, my it would seem you really haven't changed Blitzwing."_

_Turning the triple changer frowned at the sight of none other than Shockwave. "Vhat are you doing here?" Blitzwing questions._

_"I called him here too."_

_Turning the two Decepticons looked to a yellow mini bot who was holding two large scan albums. The mini placed the books on a tree stump nearby before taking a deep breath. "Hello. My name is Bumblebee a-and I'm not sure if you remember me from a while back. But we saved that little human together, you had me make her "ear" while you guys kept her body alive so we could do what we needed to." The yellow bot spoke in a soft voice._

_Blitzwing and Shockwave look to each other. "I remember you. You helped save that human sparkling." Shockwave spoke up first. "But what is this about? Why did you call us out here?"_

_"I wanted to tell you something face to face...to face to face to face to face. Was that enough faces?" The little bot whispers curiously._

_Vrr-chk! "Ja, ja! Now just get to ze good part! Vhat do you vant?" Random cackled._

_The bug took a deep breath before holding out the albums to the big bots who took them. Icy reappeared as he opened the album, curious to it's contents. Seeing pictures of a small white haired human on half a page then a red and yellow femme on the rest. "I found her. She has a few problems but we can help her through them." Bumblebee smiled softly._

_"Vhat do you mean ve? Zis human is not mein sparkling." Icy frowns._

_"Actually she is. I ran her CNA against all of ours. I still had a few things you guys used when we fixed her up so I used them to run the tests. The results are on the front page. It's a printed copy." Bumblebee smiles brightly. "She's our daughter!"_

_Blitzwing and Shockwave turned to the page he was referring to, both going stock still. "Wh-When do you want to meet her?" The bug stuttered when he saw the looks on the bots faces._

_Shockwave spoke up first. "This is very illogical bug. It is not possible for a bot to have three...five creators at once! You are lying!" He yelled out, swiping at Bumblebee._

_The mechs claw sliced into Bumblebees faceplate causing him to gasp in pain and shock. Backing away Bumblebee held his cheek as Hothead made his appearance. "You have some nerve little bot! Ve are on different fractions so ve cannot have a sparkling! So she is not ours! Ve vant nothing to do vith her!" The red faced mech growled out._

_Bumblebee grunts when he was punched in the gut, forcing him back into a tree. Panting Bumblebee looks up at the mechs in pain. "W-We touched the protoform pieces at the same time! All of us! Our strands merged together to make her! How can you deny her! I gave you a test that says your her sires!" The yellow mech yells out._

_"You could've faked those tests! We are not going to be used just because you couldn't keep your legs and panels closed!" Shockwave yelled back._

_The look of hurt and betrayal on the little bots face still pained Blitzwing's sparks. "B-But I...I thought you'd be happ...primus I'm such a idiot. I-I..ugh, ow...I need to get home before Max freaks out again..." Bumblebee whispers brokenly._

_The small bot walked into the heavily tree'd part of the forest, deflated and looking wrung out. Blitzwing looked down at the album in his servo with thoughts running through his head. Random believed the little bot and wanted to go see their daughter but Icy was skeptical and didn't want to see her. Hothead didn't believe it for a moment but looking at the scans in the album made him feel...strange._

_Looking at a scan of the red and yellow femme smashing a tomato made him feel pride for a strange reason, turning to a page with a scan of the femme curled up to Bumblebee's chest with the softest, sweetest, most peaceful look he had ever seen on a bot his spark swelled with love._

_Blitzwing sat down against the caved in mine, gently running his digits over a picture of the femme smiling brightly at the scanner, holding up a fish she had caught with her bare servos. The triple changer smiles softly when he saw a scan of the femme covered in baking supplies, a confused look on her face. Looking up when he heard a soft chuckle Blitzwing saw Shockwave staring into his own album with love shining in his optic._

_Looking back to his scans Hothead switched to Icy when he saw the femme reading an advanced mathematics book with two confused Constructicons behind her. Icy had a soft smile when he saw the femme screaming at a pan that had caught on fire._

_"Blitzwing?"_

_Looking up the triple changer sees the regret in Shockwaves optic. "Maybe we should've...given him a chance." The mono-optic mech spoke in a gentle tone._

_"Ja...maybe ve should have..."_

**Time skip a month later**

_Blitzwing watched from the large hill he was on as a small femme, a purple and yellow mech, a orange bot, a group of fliers, Bumblebee and the Constructicons set up a place to watch the movie the femme picked out. The purple and yellow mech was putting up a large white cloth over a tree branch while a silver, light blue and white seeker set up a projector._

_Blitzwing never took his optics off the femme that sat herself against a tree, far from the group. But once Bumblebee pat his lap she came running. Chuckling softly Icy watched the femme cuddle to her carriers chest. "Already a carriers femme." He whispered as his spark swelled with love at the sight._

_Icy watched the femme open her battle mask, her gray face plates matching her carriers. Smiling softly he watches her nibble on his digits as the movie began. Sighing softly Icy rolls over onto his back and looks up to the stars above him. He wished he was down there, holding his daughter and her carrier. His mind raced with images of the yellow mini racing around him, his shiny armour, his plump lips...his cute baby blue optics...his sweet voice..._

_Icy quickly sits up when he felt that he had a "problem" down below. Gulping he hears Hothead groan in embarrassment while Random cackled in the back of his mind. Groaning he quickly moves away from the hill and further into the forest to take care of it._

**Ten minutes later**

_Icy sighs as he cleans his servos off in the river. "I should be ashamed of mein self - Vrr chk! - but I'm not!" Random cackled._

_"Is she ok?"_

_Random looked around when he heard a voice nearby. Frowning he tries to follow the voice. "I believe so. But she has to get back soon. Mother will be very worried." A different voice spoke._

_Crouching down Random hid behind a tree when he spotted three forms in a clearing. "Ve have to tell her some time! Ve can't keep making her pass out in order to come out!" The first voice yelled._

_"We have to. You saw what she did when she found out she was part Cybertronian! What is she gonna do when she finds out about us?!" The second voice calmly stated._

_Peeking out Random saw three femmes, one leaning against a tree and two laying in the grass. All three of them had tan plating and either small, stubby horns or antlers that reminded Random of Shockwave. One femme had a red face like Hothead, one had a light blue face and the third...well Random couldn't see hers since it was burried in the blue faced femmes chassis. Watching the femmes Random started to put everything together when he noticed their helm types._

_They had the same kind as Blitzwing, pockets around their hips, just like Blitzwing, low purple wings on their backs, just like Blitzwing, the red faced femme had tank treads on her legs, just like Blitzwing. "She is our sister! Ve have to tell her before she has no choice!" The red faced femme growled softly._

_The blue faced femme sighs and nods. "I know. Just...let's just wait for a bit hm? She's still getting used to being a cybertronian. No need to over work her processor. Now come here and keep us warm." She spoke softly, kissing the sleeping femmes forehead. "We have three more minutes until mother comes searching for us."_

_"Ja, ja...next time I'm in the middle." The red face femme mutters as she laid down behind the sleeping one._

_"You just like feeling like the alpha of us." The blue faced femme chuckles._

_"N-Nien! I just...like knowing you two are close. I can feel vhen you move vhen ve're like that and I can make sure your both safe." The red faced femme whispers, nuzzling against the middle femme._

_Random slowly moved away from the scene, carefully making his way back to his hill the triple changer thought of what he saw. If she was his and Shockwave's as well as Bumblebees then maybe she has Shockwaves shapeshifting ability along with Blitzwings frame type and...faces._

_But what did she get from the bug? Her size? Her horns? Did she get his stingers? Primus Blitzwings head hurt now. All three of them._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Hothead kisses Icys head as he thought about the femme. Random moved closer to his brothers as Icy kissed his face gently. "Are ve taking her too?" Random asks softly.

Hothead and Icy share a look before smiling softly. "Yes, yes ve are. Our family vill be whole tonight." Icy whispered against his brothers head. "But right now ve have quite a long time before ve collect Zodiac and Max..."

Hothead purrs when he saw Icy's servo sneaking back behind Random to grope his aft making the black faced mech mewl softly. "Ah you naughty mech you~" The red faced mech chuckles, leaning down to kiss Icy on the lips. "Just the vay I like you~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shockwave stared at all of the human food, confused and not knowing what to get. What do humans Max's age like to eat? Is she allergic to anything? Is she picky? Groaning he reaches for some kind of fruity cereal when another hand reached for it too.

Jumping in surprise the bot in holomatter form looked to his side but his red "hair" slipped over his face making him groan for another reason. A soft snicker made him frown until gentle, scarred hands came into view. Looking up he sees the same white haired organic girl from the scan album he had gotten from Bumblebee.

"Here, let me help." She says with a soft, friendly smile.

Shockwave let her fix his hair into a low pony tail and put some bobby pins in above his opt-eyes! He has eyes! "There ya go. Now you can see!" The girl states proudly.

Shockwave felt his spark swell with love at the sight of the girls smile. "Th-Thank you. I'm no good at tying my hair up." He chuckles softly.

"No problemo my friend! I hope I said that right!" The girl laughs.

Chuckling Shockwave watches the girl grab the cereal then some bars with the same little character on it as the ceral. "Ah! Miss? Can I ask you a favor?" Shockwave quickly asks.

"Huh? Oh uh...sure." She says cautiously.

"I-I need help shopping. You see I'm going to gaining custody of my teenage daughter today. I did not even know she existed until two months ago so I do not know what she would like. Can you help me choose my grocreies accordingly?" He asks just as cautiously.

"Oh! Sure! I can do that! Grab a cereal box and lets get movin'!" The girl grins, her sharp looking fangs gleaming in the "Walmart" lights.

Shockwave smiles softly, grabbing the same two things the girl did. Walking up to her with his cart he watches her climb in and point out the aisle. "High ho Mister!" She laughs.

Smiling fondly Shockwave walks out of the aisle and into another. After nearly an hour the two had gotten a large cart full of items and a few pairs of pajamas and shirts. "Alright, that should do ya! Later!" Max, Shockwave reminded himself, smiled.

Shockwave watched the girl walk away as his spark tried to get him to go and hug her, tell her how proud he was of her, tell her how much he has grown to love her but he held back. There was time for that later. Right now he needed to get out of this store, back to the Decepticon base, drop it all off, get back to the Autobot base and watch over Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Shockwave had a plan for those two once Megatrong won and they could finally live on Cybertron once more. Once everything is settled and the Autobots were being given a taste of their own medicine he would ask Megatron for Bumblebee and Bulkhead, the only two bots who managed to make his spark sing the way it does when he is near them.

Smiling to himself he thinks about all the good times they had together but then frowns as he remembers he was Longarm for all of those times. Primus...this is gonna be difficult.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jazz? How come yesterday you said 'Plus whens the next time lil' bee ain't gonna be serious and not willin' ta play?' at dinner? Bumblebee is always ready to play and is only serious a quarter of the time."

Jazz jumps in surprise from Prowls sudden voice. Turning in his seat he takes his headphones back from the mech and turns the music off. Looking behind Prowl he sees Jetstorm and Ultra along with Bulkhead standing behind him. Taking a in vent he stands up to look Prowl in the visor.

"That is Eilte Guard business, Prowl. You ain't in the Guard ya can't know." Jazz states clearly but when he moved past Prowl he slipped a flash drive into Prowls servo. "I'm gonna make ma self somethin' ta eat. Anybody else hungry?"

Prowl watched Jazz walk into the kitchen with Jetstorm and Ultra Magnus before turning to Bulkhead. Looking at the flash drive the ninja bot and wrecker see a single word written on the stick in a bright red; _Zodiac_

"Let's go to my room." Bulkhead whispers.

Prowl nods once as he gazed at the stick. If he knew his family well enough then they would be waking up around this time so they needed to be quick or else they would see what they would be watching. Walking to Bulkhead's room the duo couldn't help but look into Bumblebees room.

As soon as they opened the door the two were met face to face with a grumpy looking Snarl. "They sleep! Go way!" The dinobot grunted as he closed the door on the two. "Come back half hour. Wake then."

Shrugging the two walk to Bulkheads room once more, sparks suddenly feeling heavy. Once they made it into the room Prowl picked up a device he knew well before seating himself at Bulkheads large desk. "Just uh...don't look at my search history please..."

Prowl turns to Bulkhead and chuckles softly with a nod. "Alright. Then don't look at mine." The ninja bot smirks, plugging the flash drive into the "laptop" as Sari usually calls it.

Clicking on the flash drives name Prowl frowns when he sees many saved videos, pictures and what looked like schematics for mini bot frame types. Clicking on the first video Bulkhead and Prowl watch as Wheeljack appeared on screen.

_"I think it's on...oh! It is! Alright kid you can talk now." The scientist states firmly._

_"Patience Wheeljack." A orange bot chides. "Now young one what is your name?"_

_The camera was repositioned so the bot a cross the table could be seen. The duo gasped at the sight. The bot was all banged up, optics covered by blue servos that reminded Bulkhead of Optimus' and a bit of energon dripped from his face. "I told you before Rung. I'm not telling you anything so just let me go. Please! I have to get home! They're all probably freaking out!" The bot yells out, head down._

Prowl took in what he could see of the small bot. His plating was as a light red while his helm was a dark red along with little bits of orange around his neck, collar and arms. There was some cherry red visible but not much. When the bot moved his servos a bit the color was much more visible.

The red took up most of his chassis but there were two light blue stripes that went straight down his chest but didn't connect. The bots optics seemed so familiar when he finally looked up. The baby blue shined with fear and worry.

_"Please I am only trying to help." Rung spoke calmly, reaching for the other bots servo._

_The smaller bot flinched and pulled his arms back into his lap. "If I tell you my name will you let me go?" The bot whispers._

_"That cannot be done. But I do know Ultra Magnus will appreciate it. Along with the bot who will be taking care of you until we find your real family."_

_The bot sighs softly and rubs his optic. "Does it hurt?"_

_The bot looked up. "What?"_

_"Your cheek. Does it hurt?"_

_"Maybe...just a little..." He whispers. "Those bots were mean."_

_"I was told that the bots who hurt you are being court marshled and thrown into jail tomorrow."_

_"Really? Uh...thanks I guess. M-My name is Zodiac. I am twelve stellar cycles old and I hate those weird orange things that come out of the ground." The bot spoke softly._

_Rung chuckles softly and nods. "Alright Zodiac can you tell me when, where and why the Decepticons kidnapped you?" Rung spoke softly._

_At the word "kidnapped" Zodiacs' optics seemed to darken. "Kidnapped? Kidnapped? You think they kidnapped me? They saved me from a fate worse than death. I'm an orphan and when I was younger I couldn't speak or move anything. Not even my head. The caretakers didn't know what happened since one day I could move and make noises just fine but the next...nothing. When they found out what was wrong and how much it would cost to fix it they sold me to a mech named Gravedigger." Zodiac growled._

_Rung and Wheeljack both went rigid. "I was trapped with him, not able to move a millimeter. That bastard used me as a spike sheath, a frag toy! I-I-I was three! Three stellar cycles! He used me like I was nothing, a sparkless machine every FRAGGING DAY!" Zodiac yelled, standing up quickly and slamming his servos on the metal table. "When I was six I knew I had to get out of there so I tried to move. I kept trying until I could finally move my digits then my stabilizers. I could move. I climbed the steps as fast as I could and once I made it outside I kept going until my body gave out. I laid there doing the only thing I could, blaring my horn for help! Nobody came...nobody until Swindle. He saved me."_

Prowl and Bulkhead gasp softly at both names, Swindle and Gravedigger. From what Prowl remembered from old reports his creators had in a trunk in the attic Gravedigger was a notorious murderer and rapist. His targets of choice were illegal berth partners or sparklings. He was captured and rehabilitated instead of thrown in jail for some unknown reason. If Zodiac met him then...primus he hoped he was ok.

_"Swindle brought me to his ship where I was out for a deca cycle. I woke up when he was bathing me. I was scared but when he softly sang to me, when he promised never to hurt me I believed him. I don't know why but I did. While he was bathing me his mate walked in. His mate was shocked but he immediately calmed down shock wise when Swindle told him how he found me but then he got angry when he heard how I was found. He vowed to kill that beast!" Zodiac yelled as a door opened somewhere off screen._

_A golden yellow and a red bot quickly held Zodiac back but the bot struggled hard. "When they told Megatron about me he allowed them to keep me as their own while they tried to find my family to return me safely. I couldn't tell them I had no family! They found me the part I needed and they helped me! They loved me! But you jerks took me away! I....I just want to go home..." The bot whispered brokenly. "I-I'm sorry for this..."_

_A soft humming noise came from the bots throat as he settled back into the chair. Things begun to float along with the bots who cried out in shock. The bot stood allowing the bots watching to get a full view of him the light red and orange part of his body seemed to be coat like while the rest of his body was a cherry color. His pedes had a stripe each, both bright blue._

_The humming continued as the bot made his way to the door until he turned towards the camera, optics saddened. Raising his servo he clenches it just as the video feed turned to static._

Prowl and Bulkhead watched in shock. "That was...that was Processor Over Matter..." Prowl muttered.

Another video quickly started up but this time it looked to be from security cameras. Zodiac was walking down the hallway slowly at first until an alarm started to go off which caused him to panic and start running. But he didn't make it far before he was tackled and cuffed.

Another video started up but this time it was Ultra Magnus and Zodiac standing in front of each other in what looked to be a housing unit.

_"Please...please just let me go home! I miss my family, I miss Megatron waking me up with a mining song, I miss Starscream and Blitzwing taking me for flys, I miss Lugnut teaching me new words to describe Megatron with, I miss Swindle tucking me in at night, I miss Blackaracnia teaching me how to bake and dispose of stuff I want hidden, I miss them...please." Zodiac whispers sadly._

_"No! Now stop this non-sense and go back to your room!" Ultra yells at the bot._

_Zodiac steps back a bit, obviously afraid of the big bot but he held his ground. "I will not! I just want to go home! Why won't you-" Zodiac didn't get to finish his sentence since he was thrown back by a powerful knock from the hammer._

_Crying out Zodiacs body slumped down the far wall. The mini bot tried to get up but Ultra had stomped over to him, knocking the camera over in his anger. "I told you, you were not to have any contact with the Decepticons yet you don't listen and try to make them a video. I give you a home yet you do not appreciate it! You just wish to return to those monsters!" Ultra yells, hammer lifting._

_What came next was not pretty. Ultra Magnus brought the hammer down on the bot which ripped energon curdling screams from the bots vocalizer. Some energon splashed onto the camera lense which casted things in a light fushia color._

_A door opened off screen and a bots pede steps quickly made it's way into home. "Ultra! Stop this at once! You are killing him!" The newcomer yelled out, his pedes splashing in the pool of energon._

_There was silence from the Magnus until his pedes appeared back on camera. "I have commed Perceptor and he will be using spare parts in his medbay to make Zodiac a new frame. Take him there and hurry." Ultra Magnus states firmly._

_"I cannot! I am not like my siblings! I don't have extra space for passengers!" The new bot shouts as he rushed by the camera in search of something but he slipped off screen._

_"JUST GET HIM THERE!" Ultra Magnus yells out as he stomps over to the bot until he saw the camera it seemed. "Is that thing still on? Turn it off!"_

_The new bot picked up the camera, his face appearing on screen. Tears were rolling down the bots face as he struggled to turn the camera off. His orange and white plating had energon splattered on it from his fall. Turning his head he looks back at where Ultra Magnus was cleaning his hammer of energon blood. Turning back to the camera he whispers to it after he removed his glasses._

_"I love you Zodiac. Just the way you are, now and forever. I'm sorry for the pain I am and will be causing you in the future. I love you so much." He whispers to the camera, his face drenched and optics filled with so much saddness even a blind bot would be able to see._

_"RUNG!"_

Prowl held up a large waste basket for Bulkhead when he heard the bot looking for one. Leaning back in the chair he was seated in Prowl rubbed his head as another video started but this time it was a over head shot of the broken and mangled body of Zodiac.

_"Life support is working perfectly, spark is in no danger." Came Perceptor's voice. "Subject seems to have suffered extreme damage to the stomach, torso, neck and legs along with minimal damage to the face, arms and servos."_

_"New frame is ready for spark transfer Percy. We can dissect this one once he's in his new body. But we gotta be careful. Ultra Magnus wants us to fix this one for a spare." Wheeljack spoke from off screen._

_"Right...but first we should open his spark holder. We need to be sure that the spark was undamaged." Perceptor stated as he tried to open the holder._

_When he wasn't successful Perceptor tried shocking it open with a electric charge but a strange white pulse erupted from the holder that pushed the two bots away from it and seemed to destroy parts of the lab from the sounds of breaking glass and small expulsions._

_The video feed quickly changed to Perceptor setting up the, presumably, same camera somewhere else in the lab. "Subject Zodiac has just awoken and given his new name by Ultra Magnus nearly a deca-cycle ago. The source of the pulse that destroyed my personal laboratory is still unknown. Zodiac is currently living with Sentinel Minor and seems to be loosing weight. We may have to rethink his homing opinions." The bot states in his deadpan voice until somebot seemed to steal his camera. "Huh? Come back here with that!"_

_The camera was shaky for a while until the bot carrying the thing ran into a office, giggling madly. "Ah Zodiac! You got it? Did Perceptor say it was ok?"_

_"I stole it from him!" The bot giggled._

_"...maybe I shouldn't have given you so many treats."_

_Zodiac troted over to a desk where he pushes the camera up first, small grunts leaving him when he tried to push it up. "This frame is weird. My arms are shorter, my legs are shorter and it feels like I need to eat more." Zodiac grunted out as he climbed onto a bots lap._

_The new bot moved the camera a bit so they were both visible._

Bulkhead and Prowl openly gaped at the sight of the bot in Alpha Trions lap, happily nomming on his own digits. "I-It can't be..." Bulkhead whispers, not noticing the bot at the door that had been peeking in.

"Oh sweet Solus Prime. I-It's Bumblebee. He's Zodiac!" Prowl whispered in shock.

"Th-This must be why he was so scared of the Elite Guard...why he was so scared of Sentinel." Bulkhead whispered. "He'd been suffering so long at the servos of the Elite Guard! No wonder he tried to kil-"

Prowl looked back at Bulkhead when the big bot suddenly had gone quiet, dread filling his spark and body. "Bulkhead? Finish your sentence."

"N-No!"

"Finish your sentence."

"No!"

"BULKHEAD FINISH YOUR FRAGGING SENTENCE!"

"BUMBLEBEE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF BACK IN BOOT CAMP! THAT'S WHY HE HAS BAD PROCESSOR ACHES, CAN'T READ OR WRITE, WHY HE NEEDS HELP SOMETIMES, WHY HE WAKES UP CRYING SOME TIMES!"

Prowl looks up at the shaking, softly sobbing younger bot in front of him. Climbing up onto a few paint cans Prowl gently wipes the big bots cheeks, gently shushing him sadly. "I'm sorry Bulkhead. Don't cry, don't cry." Prowl whispers, tears coming to his own optics at the thought of Bumblebee going through all that pain.

The image of the pulse from the lab flashed behind his optics. What was that? How was he able to do that? Shaking his head Prowl focused on the sobbing bot in his arms. "W-We tried protecting him! We really did b-but he..." Bulkhead tried to get out but his engines hiccuped when he tried to get out his words.

"I know Bulkhead, I know." Prowl whispered, gently stroking the big bots head. "It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

Outside the room the bot moved away from the door, a servo pressed against their derma. Slowly walking away the bot silently planned their revenge on Ultra Magnus in their head. Ultra Magnus was going to pay for this, one way or another.


	7. Curiosity killed the cat, you best not forget that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick warning! There is a part of this chapter that is NSFW. When you see the first dash line just quickly scroll past it if you don't like nsfw until you see the next line. Thank you!

Hot Shot growls as he sits in his habsuite in _Olympus_, angrily looking at his servos. Team Athena was only suspossed to bring the items that Ultra Magnus asked for but the young rookie no longer wanted to be on the same planet as that monster. How could Ultra Magnus do that?! How could he hurt somebody like that just because they wished to go home!? If the Decepticons were being so bad to him then why would he want to go back?

Standing Hot Shot let out a loud roar of anger before catching his room ablaze. Punching the walls and whatever was in sight he tries to forget what he had seen but he couldn't. Panting he turns his back to the fire in his room. Looking over his shoulder he growls and clenches his fist, the fire instantly sizzling out as he begun to walk out of the room.

He needed Ultra to pay for what he did. Hot Shot had vowed he would protect his little "brother" all those years ago when they first met at their old work place. He loved Bumblebee more than life itself and he still does to this day!

Pulling out his tablet he starts typing up how to clog a gas tank into the human web. Smiling at the words "sugar" and "water" he knows what he has to do. Heading for the front hatch he steps out, memories flashing before his optics.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hot Shot smiles as he waves goodbye to a customer until a small body ran into him from behind. Blinking he looks down and sees two honey brown arms around his waist. "Hah, hah, hah! I told you go greet him, not hug him!" A big blue bot with large antlers laughed._

_Turning Hot Shot smiled down at a mini bot with the most beautiful baby blues he'd ever seen. "Hey there little fella! What are you doing in a place like this?" He smiles as he gently pets the new bots helm._

_"He's working here now Hot Stuff. Mind showin' him the ropes?" The big blue mech smirks._

_"Wha?! But ain't he too young?!" Hot "Stuff" calls out in shock._

_"Yeah thats why he's only dancin' in the window, dancin' up front, escorting the customers, setting up the rooms and workin' the counter wit youse." The bot states._

_"Well...ok. I'll teach him a few things. Is he already set up in the rooms?" Hot Stuff giggled when the smaller bot hugged his arm._

_"Yep. He didn't have much so it was fast. I gotta go deal wit a bot back in da champagne room so I'll leave ya to it." The bot grunts as he leaves._

_"Hi!" The bot smiles up at him. "Mr. Thunderhoof told me to tell you my name is Honey Bee."_

_"Ah well mine is Hot Stuff. Nice to meet you Honey!" Hot Stuff grins. "So are you excited to work here? Your real cipher."_

_"Honey" Bee's face slowly drooped as he looked away. "A-Actually I'm a bit nervous. Mr. Thunderhoof told me to play the excited type since I look it." The honey brown bot whispered, shuffling his pedes a bit._

_Hot Stuff blushed at the sight. The way he looked up at him made all the energon go straight to his spike. "M-Maybe the shy type will work best for you." The mech whispers as he looks down at him._

_"Shy? I can do shy!" Honey smiles up at him. "So what do I do first?"_

_"We get you into uniform and pager." Hot smiles as he leads Honey to the locker room._

_A few minutes later Hot Stuff was slowly pushing a "toy" into a panting Honey Bee in the locker room. "P-Primus!" Honey whispered out, nuzzling Hot Stuffs neck._

_"Now this will vibrate when somebot needs you ok? A long one means the boss wants you and I programmed a pulsing pattern for me ok?" Hot Stuff smiles. "So what made you want to work here?"_

_"M-Mr. Thunderhoof saved-ah!-me from living on the streets. Living with him and his goon Clampdown, took me in. Thought I'd repay h-AH!" Honey cried out as he curled forwards._

_"Awww not used to this?" Hot chuckles as he pushes the toy in as deep as it could go._

_"N-No. Never...never done this before." The mini bot whispers against Hot Stuffs neck._

_"Well you should get used to it if you wanna work in a brothel little brother." The dark blue and orange bot whispers back, gently kissing his cheek as he carefully placed a valve cover over the smaller bots array._

_"Little brother?" Honey whispers as Hot Stuff pulls a pair of lace panties onto him._

_"Mhm. Here we're all a big family as in little brothers, little sisters, big sisters and big brothers. It all depends on how long you've worked here cutie." Hot Stuff smiles softly. "Now lets get to work~"_

_Honey Bee smiles softly as he moves back to push the bigger bot down, nipping at his neck cables. "In a moment. I want to return the favor~"_

**Three vorns later**

_Hot Shot smirked down at the bot he was currently holding down with his pede. "Hey Honey? Don't you think our little pet deserves a nice treat for being so good?" He chuckles down at the black and gold bot that was moaning softly under him._

_"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'll be right there! Now you be a good boy Impactor and no overloading." The honey brown bot whispered to the whimpering yellow and purple bot that had been placed on his knees._

_Honey Bee walked over and got behind the bot. Hot Stuff watched his "little brother" shyly eat the slender bot out. After a while Thunderhoof had allowed the young bot to help when there were multiple bots booked for the same date but, to Hot Stuffs knowledge, this was his first time eating out a valve but from the sounds the bot was making he was a natrual. Watching the black and gold bot gasp and moan in pleasure he purred as he moved back and pet Honey Bee's head._

_It had only been a few months and already the little bot was a favorite around the place, for the customers and the other workers. Nuzzling the bots neck he silently vowed to protect him no matter what._

_Once the two were done with the last two costumers of the night they took a quick shower and took off their uniforms to relax for the night. But once they stepped pede out of the showers two bots in cloaks pinned Honey Bee to the wall. Hot Stuff cried out in shock as the bots held Honey Bee at knife point, whispering something to him in old cybertronian._

_Fast pede steps rang through the locker room as the brothels guards ran down to investigate the sound. Hot Stuff growled lowly, determined to protect his friend. Flames shot out of the raised parts on his arms. Aiming them at the bots he tries to get them away from Honey._

_The bots ran into the showers before they could get burned. Growling he goes to follow them but Honey Bees pained whimper stopped him. Rushing over to him he saw energon flowing from his neck. The guards rushed in and over to them worriedly. Hot Stuff points into the showers while trying to stop the bleeding._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Honey Bee went missing, gone from the medical wing. Hot Shot soon left to look for him but ended up getting into some trouble a while later. But a Elite Guard mech saved him and helped him find a home. He'd never forget what that bot did for him.

Transforming back to bot mode Hot Shot watched a few humans go into what looked like a grocery store. Frowning he realises he needed a holomatter form. Quickly ducking behind a building he transforms back into vechicle mode and starts looking through his choices. Once he had chosen he drove to the parking lot, ener-blood boiling in rage. Stepping out of his vechicle mode Hot Shot looks around himself.

To anybody else they would've just seen a tan eighteen year old boy with bright red hair up in a small pony tail, light blue baseball cap with a yellow stripe with a pull down visor, a yellow jacket with flames on the arms, a light blue sleeveless shirt with a back pack on his front that he fixed immediately because he thought it made him look big chested, black skinny jeans with gray knee pads, yellow and blue knee high boots and a necklace hanging from around his neck with a little bee charm on it.

Smiling he walks into the store, patting his pocket. Once inside he rushes down the aisles with a cart to search for the sugar. Skidding to a stop he grabs a gallon of water and sla twenty-four pack. Water, check! Rushing down the aisle he looks for the sugar.

When he found it he grinned widely. Reaching for it he didn't notice that everything around him seemed to stop until a hand wrapped around his wrist. Gasping in shock he turns to look at a white haired girl with glowing eyes watching him. "Wh-Wha..?" He whispers, dumbfounded.

"We're in your mind. I'm making the other you go to the rest room so we can talk in peace." The girl states calmly. "Names Max. Yours?"

"U-Uh...." Hot Shot groaned out.

"Kidding. I know your name is Hot Shot and you used to get busy win my mom way back when." Max states calmly. "What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill Ultra? Because you have an unhealthy obsession with my mom? Because you think you need to protect him?"

"Of course I need to protect him! I care about him, I love him! He was my little brother!" Hot Shot yells back. "Ultra Magnus needs to pay for what he did."

"Look I think he needs to pay too but you can't do this without the full story ok? I'm going to tell you something nobody else knows but you need to hide it ok? No telling anybody." Max states firmly.

Hot Shot nods to her with a sigh. He listened to what the girl had to say, eyes slowly widening. At the end of the explanation Hot Shot had gone quiet, face pale, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You ok?" Max asks cautiously.

"A-Am I ok?! Am I ok! You just told me that-and that-! No I'm not ok! How do you know this?!" The holo matter form yelled.

"I looked. I went to Ultras room on the /Steel Haven/ and found a Journal at the bottom of a box full of sparkling stuff. It had a lock on it but I hacked into it. Zodiac wasn't the first bot to have to be reformatted after Ultra got angry. Poor Orion. Didn't even have a chance." Max whispers.

"Primus...I-I get he's worried but...primus..." Hot Shot whispers.

"If you want to read it too then get to his ship. But becareful of cameras." Max whispers in his ear, startling the other. "Passcode for the wall is 77463. Don't forget it."

Hot Shot quickly turned around but instead of the aisle he had been in he found himself in a bathroom stall. Rubbing his head he sighs softly and walks out. "77463...77463..." He repeated as he washed his face. "Alright Ultra. Let's see what your hiding."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot Shot looked up at the _Steel Haven_, body full of rage and fear. What was he going to find? Was that girl not lying? What if Ultra actually did...?

Shaking his head Hot Shot ran onto the ship, not knowing he had a tail. Running through the halls he searched for the Magnus' living quarters desperately. Skidding to a stop he pants softly in front of a large blue and white door. Looking at the panel to open it he frowns. What was this passcode? Frag it.

Hot Shot quickly punched the panel and ran in as soon as the door opened. Looking around he pants softly, optics searching for the closet. Moving around he misses a picture on a wall of two mini bots, one that was a seafoam green and a strange little mustache and a red and white mini smiling happily.

Finally finding the blasted closet (thanks to a bit of a cape hanging out) he pryed it open and searched for the box the girl spoke of getting onto his knees he picks up a blue and orange box then a box that reminded Hot Shot of space. Seeing one open in the back he quickly pulls the burgundy, orange and gold box to himself.

Carefully lifting out the items in the box Hot Shot spotted the still unlocked Data pad under a teddy bear. Quickly picking it up he quickly reads over the words. He knew he had a limited time window so he had to be fast. 

"Primus...she was telling the truth." Hot Shot whispered as he leaned back against the wall. "He really did have kids with-" "Hello?"

Gasping Hot Shot quickly turned off the data pad and pressed himself harder against the wall. A small _'thip'_ sound startled him into looking up to see a number pad. "Hot Shot? I know your in here!"

Quickly standing Hot Shot typed in the number he had gotten from Max. "77463..." Hot Shot whispers to himself.

Grinning when the wall opened he quickly ran in before the door could close. As soon as the door or wall closed lights above him turned on. Gasping in shock Hot Shot turned around and saw some stairs going downwards up ahead. Tilting his head he starts for them.

Where was he?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking down what felt like a thousand stairs Hot Shot came to a door with a strange symbol on it. Gently running his digits over it he tries to remember if he had ever seen it before but the door suddenly let out a loud beep, causing him to jump back in shock.

_"Please input password."_

Looking to a little console in the wall Hot Shot frowns. Reaching out he tries to think of a password that Ultra Magnus would use for something like this when he remembered the names the girl said. Reaching out he typed in _Orion_.

_"Access Denied."_

Quickly typing in _Zodiac_ Hot Shot prayed to Primus it worked. When the door hissed open the young bot smiled and walked in before the monitor could say anything. Looking around he saw some servo drawn pictures on the walls then some signs saying _Don't forget what you did to him_, _He just wanted to go home_, _Just because his grandfather is evil doesn't mean he is_ and _You're a monster_.

Hugging himself Hot Shot kept walking until he heard soft music playing. As he got closer the music got louder and louder and he could finally make out what type it was. He had heard the music when the ship had gotten closer with the cargo they were asked to bring. It was something called 'Eletric Swing' but to him it just sounded like the music Kup sometimes listens to in his room.

Stopping in front of a curtained doorway he frowns slightly. Boy he's been doing that a lot today...

Shaking his head Hot Shot gripped the curtain and, with a deep in vent, yanked it open fast only to cry out and fall back on his aft. 

In front of Hot Shot there was a single crate that seemed to be used as a seat, a record player off to the side that seemed to be stuck in an endless loop on one song, spark sensor candles all over the place that casted the small room in a red glow, old and decaying (or fully decayed) body parts scattered around the floor that had been stained with energon, multiple pictures of a crying cherry red bot on the walls, a strange pod filled with thick, green liquid and the same bot from the pictures inside, just floating there like he was asleep but what scared Hot Shot the most was the words written in energon above the pod.

**YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU ARE A MONSTER!**

The stench made Hot Shot want to run and purge but he quickly slipped on his battle mask as he walked further in after finally finding enough strength to stand. Carefully he moved up to the pod with the body inside and laid a servo on the glass. "Zodiac..." Hot Shot whispers as he ran his digits over the grooves in the glass that had the name on it.

Looking around he spots a little file cabinet. Walking over he melts the lock off and quickly opens it. Pulling out the files he frowns once more in confusion. "Jazz, Blurr, Wasp, Stinger, Cliffjumper, Zodiac...Hot Shot? What...?" He whispers.

Quickly sitting down Hot Shot opens the files one by one. "Oh, Jazz is a carrier mech? I thought for sure he was Sire....wow! They put everything in these things." Hot Shot whispers but when he got to the parental bots section his vents stuttered. "What? But I thought he was a-" "A what?"

Gasping Hot Shot jumped up when he heard another voice. Turning he saw none other than his old friend, Rung at the doorway. The red lights from the candles reflect off his shiny plating, casting him in a eerie red glow. "Finish what you were going to say Hot Shot. 'I thought he was a...'? What were you going to say?" Rung spoke in a calm voice.

Hot Shot stepped back and against the glass of the pod as Rung moved closer. "I-I thought Jazz was an orphan but...but his personal file says that Optimus Prime and CMO Ratchet are his parents." He stutters out.

"Ah...yes I know..." Rung whispers as he picks up Cliffjumpers file. "I was in the delivery room...for each of them. Ratchet thought it would be a good idea for him to have a therapist with him in case he became depressed, Optimus I mean."

"E-Each of them?" Hot Shot asked softly.

"Yes. Jazz is the oldest, first to be taken, then it was Blurr a few hundred years later. Then over a thousand years later they tried again and had a little clutch of mini bots. First was Cliffjumper then Stinger. After them came Wasp...but little Zodiac. Oh he stayed in there. He wasn't ready but they had to get him out since his siblings were ready and waiting for him." Rung spoke softly.

Hot Shot watched the old mech pull his glasses off to reveal tired blue optics. "I found out that his siblings had slowly been eating him in the chamber. He was partially dead when he was born, missing vital components, the smallest of his brothers. He didn't stand a chance. But his brothers adored him already. When he was given to Optimus before the doctors knew all of his older brothers crawled over him and nuzzled him, cooed to him, pet his head..."

Hot Shot quickly moved forwards when he saw Rung starting to cry. "Rung..." He whispered.

"They were so cute. I instantly loved them and wanted to spoil them but Ultra appeared not to long after we got the news about Zodiac. I-I couldn't let the poor thing die s-so I...when everybody had fallen asleep I took Zodiac out of the incubator and hid in the restroom. I opened his little spark chamber to see the tiniest blue spark I had ever seen a-a-and I had seen my own mini bot sons spark. But Zodiacs was slowly flickering away. I couldn't let it s-s-so I opened my chamber and sang to him. I wanted him to live so I...I blessed him. I made his body produce the necessary parts for him, I watched him go from a barely moving lump to a wiggling, giggling, happy little sparkling." Rung whispered brokenly.

"B-Blessed him? Rung what are you talking about?" Hot Shot questioned.

"I-I remembered who I really am almost seven hundred years ago. I remembered who I was and why I chose to be born again. I wanted to see how my bots took care of each other, how they loved each other...H-Hot Shot...I'm Primus. I was given the name Rung by Ratchet years a-ago but I-I am Primus!" Rung whispered.

Hot Shot stared at him in silence, in shock. "I-I performed my first miracle in this body on him a-and I ruined his life. I knew something would go wrong. I knew where he was but I was afraid of what Ultra Magnus would do to him. I...I don't know what to do Hot Shot. What do I do?" Rung sobbed out. "He's gone through so much pain because I kept him alive all those years ago."

Hot Shot gently pulled Rung to his chest to try and calm him down, ignoring that he just sat back onto a rotten arm. Could he believe Rung? Should he? What should he do now?

Looking down at Rung he gently rubs the sobbing mechs back as the music from the record player changed to a soft, soothing jazz song. Looking around himself once more he frowns. Could he trust anybody anymore?


	8. Bringing things back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For the next chapter I need a bit of help! Can you guys go vote on these please? Thank you! 
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/82ep67f1
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/d47pzc66

Hot Shot quickly walked into the Autobot base with Rung, pulling along a flatbed with some stuff on it. Yelping he stops when a pair of laughing bots lands in front of him. "Hey! Foul! No fair!" One of the bots laughed. "Come on Frenzy just let us have a turn hugging Prowl!"

"Pit no! It's still our turn! Go play with Bumblebee and that femme of 'is!" Another bot called over the couch.

Shaking his head in amusement Hot Shot walked past the two on the ground. Stopping right before the hallway Hot Shot called out when the rest of his team quickly drove in. "Hot Shot! Kid, you ok? We've been lookin' every where for you!" Brawn yelled as he rushed over.

"Yeah! Your whole room was trashed! What happened?" Ironhide asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Was all Hot Shot said before honking his horn loudly.

When his horn died down many, many bots came out of almost every room making Hot Shot want to back up. "I need Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus Prime!" Hot Shot called out.

The bot from the couch stood up and walked over curiously as the other bots walked over from the crowd. Looking at the bots stepping up Hot Shot didn't see Bumblebee anywhere. "Where is Bumblebee? Many of these crates are for him." Hot Shot spoke in a stern voice that shocked Ironhide and Brawn.

The bot that had stepped forward instead of Bumblebee spoke up. "I ain't Bumblebee but I am going to be taking his stuff for 'im! He kinda started havin' a mini panic attack when he saw orange jerk 'ere." The bot states as he points at Ironhide. "Names Scrapper. Is there somethin' he needa sign for? What is all this scrap?"

"This scrap is a belated creation day gift to Prowl from Ultra Magnus..." Hot Shot states as he carefully handed Prowl a small box with the Cyber Ninja Corps emblem on it with a bowed helm.

"Special things from Cybertronian to make the Earth base feel more like home and some things Bumblebee requested be sent here. But he does need to accept two of these packages himself. No substitutes." Hot Shot spoke in a clear voice up to Scrapper.

"Ah said Bumblebee had a panic attack when he saw orange jerk! He ain't comin' over here you dense-" "Scrapper! I-It's ok. Just...just block my view of Ironhide please."

Scrapper turned and nods slightly. Standing in front of Ironhide he glares at the orange mech. "Youse better pray we never get stuck in the same room together 'cause only one of us would be comin' out." He growled out.

Hot Shot watched as a tiny, tiny bot walked over wearing a strange black and red garment. "What...what are you wearing?" He asks curiously.

"It's called a sweater dress big guy. They not have them on Cybertron?"

Hot Shot tried not to gape at the sight of the same white haired girl he had seen not to long ago. "No Cybertron does have dresses but we call them ceremonial gowns that bots from 'The first Church of Primus' wear or the ones Cyber Ninja Masters wear but to me they look more like your kimonos." The tiny bot smiles.

"Neat." The girl smiles before looking up at Hot Shot. "So what does he need to accept himself?...that came out weird..."

Shaking his head Hot Shot turned and picked up a small box with 'Cybertronian Hall Of Records: Memory Division' etched into it. Crouching down he places the box down and watches the girl sniff it. She nods once before opening it.

"When did you ask for this?" She asks as she picks up a cube bigger than her as if it were nothing.

"Last night. He put in the call before they took off." Bumblebee smiles as the girl hands a dark colored bot with a strange pattern on his hip the cube. "Nebula? Take that back home and hook it up to you know who please."

"Right boss!" "Nebula" smiles down at him

Hot Shot yelped when the bot melted into the shadows of the bots nearest him in slight fear and slight surprise. "Yeah if you're not used to seeing him do that it can be surprising." Max smirked up at him. 

Rungs struggling grunts made Hot Shot snap out of his surprise. Turning he helps Rung pick up a crate with bars on one side. Looking in he gulps when be saw bright yellow optics glaring at him. "B-Bumblebee I became aware of your panic, spark and processor attacks recently so I decided maybe instead of trying new medicine yet again I can try and help getting your stress levels down with a therphy pet! You seemed to enjoy playing with the cyber-pups at the mall years ago so I thought a cyber-dog would do the trick." Rung smiles softly at the little bot as he opened the crate.

Max stepped forwards and sniffs the crate curiously until a blue paw was placed in front of her. Scrapper immediately picked her and Bumblebee up as a large blue cyber-dog stepped out of the crate, tail lashing behind it as it stretched out but placed them down in front of him as he curiously watched the dog.

"I thought you would like to name him so I did not give him a name yet but he is fully trained, I assure you. He even knows how to use the toilet." Rung smiles as he gently placed a servo on the big dogs big head. "I'm still not sure where he learned that."

Hot Shot looked up from the dog to Ratchet to see a look of horror on his face. Frowning he sees that Optimus Prime had pulled out his axe, Bulkhead was slowly pulling Scrapper back towards him and Prowl had given a red bot the box and had taken out his shurikens.

"Rung. Step away from that thing slowly." Ratchet whispered.

"What? Why?" Rung questions.

"Just do as I said. Grab Hot Shots servo and get over to Prowl and Blaster. Slowly." Ratchet spoke in a low voice.

Rung slowly took Hot Shots servo and took slow steps over to Prowl. "This is a strange game." Rung whispered.

Bumblebee gazed at the big dog that started sniffing the ground. Purring he quickly escapes Scrappers arms and runs up to the dog with his servos outstretched. "Puppy!" He smiles.

"NO!" Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus yell out together, rushing to grab Bumblebee.

But they were to late. Bumblebee was clinging onto the big dogs nose, happy giggles escaping him. The little bot babbled to it in sparkling speak happily petting it's nose, unaware that his space bridge repair crew team were having spark attacks.

The large dog growled softly at first out of surprise but immediately calmed when he felt little servos petting him. Sniffing the little bot in front of him the dog rumbled lowly to it, curious. Was this the little bot he had been trained to help? Gently licking the little bots head he watched him giggle and fall over.

With his tail wagging the big dog started licking and sniffing the tiny bot happily. The big dog relished in the loud giggles and squeals he was getting for his efforts. The tiny bot pats his head a few times to try and get him off. Backing up the dog laid down on the floor to watch tiny better.

"Ew! Moms covered in dog drool!" Max giggles.

Bulkhead quickly scoops up Bumblebee and passes him to the first bot behind him, not knowing he just passed him to Sideswipe. "Rung, get that thing out of here! That is not a dog! That is a cywolf!" Ratchet growls out.

"Wh-What?! No that is impossible! I was told he was just a bigger breed by the mech I bought him from!" Rung states until the "dog" sat up and started growling lowly at Bulkhead.

The big bot growled right back until he noticed the wolves optics wasn't on him but on the bot behind him. Turning he growls lowly when he sees Sideswipe holding a shaking and silently crying Bumblebee in his arms. Before he could take him back green arms took Bumblebee and gently bounced him a little. Bulkhead looks to the bot holding him curiously. 

Springer hummed down to the mini sparkling in his arms lovingly. Gently booping his little nasal plate he purrs softly to Bumblebee and cradled him to his spark. "Do you want to go for a bounce little one?" He whispers to the softly purring sparkling.

The little bot nods his head slightly as he reached up for Springers face. The green bot chuckles and walks out of the base. The big group of bots watched as Springer crouched down then shot straight up into the sky, scaring more than half of the bots. They all rush outside to watch Springer land on his pedes with a happily giggling Bumblebee.

Kup chuckles as his mate bounced up and down with the little sparkling in his arms. It remined him so much of when their creations were born. As soon as Springer had been fit to leave the med bay with a tiny sparkling Ratchet he bounced everywhere to show off their little pup. He remembered Springer bouncing up to Roadbusters face so the big mech could see Ratchet better.

He did it for every mechling they had! Each time he got out of the hospital he would walk around to show every bot! He even did it when Red Alert became a femme! He scooped her up and showed her off to everyone even when she started banging on his head in embarrassment.

Walking forward Kup takes his cygar out of his mouth to blow out the smoke. Standing in front of where his mate would land he puts out his cygar on his arm then puts it away so he could catch his mate by the hips. Once his servos gripped his mate, earning him a startled squeak and a nervous chirp from the sparkling. Laughing he hooks his mates legs around his upper torso and puts one of his arms under his aft to hold him up making Springer laugh happily.

The sparklings curious squeaks made Kup look down into his mates arms with a soft smile. "Hey there cutie. You're gonna be a real spark breaker when ya get older ain't cha?" He asks the little one as he gently tapped his cheek with his knuckle.

Bumblebee squeaked and squealed as he chased after the offending digit. Catching it Bumblebee brought it to his stomach where his tiny pedes kicked at it as his tiny denta bit into the sides. "Ah! A ferocious little guy ain't cha? Ah! Strong too!" Kup laughs proudly. "Ratchet! Come 'ere and look at your strong little guy! Ah! I think he's actually damaging my digit!"

Ratchet chuckles and shakes his head as he walks over to his parents and his adopted sparkling to watch Bumblebee attack the digit with little squeaks and growls. Smiling softly at the scene he leans against his sire to watch Bumblebee have his fun.

Kup looks to his son and smiles slightly, gently patting his shoulder. Bumblebee looks up at the adults looking at him and coos curiously. Purring he reaches to Ratchet with grabby hands that made Ratchet smile.

Gently taking Bumblebee he carefully cradles him and runs a digit over his tiny head. Bumblebee purred louder as he was pet, enjoying the attention. Ratchet watched Bumblebee become content and happy with a soft smile. He didn't even realise he had begun crying until a soft sob came from his vocalizer.

"Oh sweetspark..." Springer whispered when Kup put him on the ground.

Springer quickly but gently held Ratchets face in his servos and kissed his broken chevron. "Carriers here, don't cry." He whispers as he pulls Ratchet into a loving hug.

Ratchet let out a soft sob and burried his face in his carriers chest. Hiccuping he lets Kup take Bumblebee so he could hug his carrier back. Sobbing softly he nuzzles his carrier as his helm and back were petted while soft praise and loving words filled his audio. "C-Carrier..." Ratchet whispered brokenly.

"I know baby, I know." Springer cooed softly. "Do you want to go for a bounce now? Hm? My beautiful little mechling wanna go for a bounce?"

Ratchet snickers before laughing through his tears. "Carrier! I-I'm not a sparkling anymore!" He laughed when Springer started tickling his sides.

"Oh no? Well no matter how old you get Ratchet you'll always be my sparkling!" Springer smiles.

Ratchet tried to get away from the offending digits but somebody behind him quickly got to work on tickling a spot on his back he had found out was oddly ticklish. Laughing he rolls to the ground to stop the tickles but they just kept coming.

Bumblebee giggled and clapped at the sight, happy to see Ratchet happy. Peeking over Kups' arm he smiled when he saw Max laughing happily as she was tickled by Scrapper. Purring he watches his little girl wiggle around in Scrappers arms happily.

Kup looked down at the sparkling and smirks. He's distracted so this would be the perfect time to...STRIKE! The green bot smirks as the sparkling in his hold started squealing and giggling happily at being tickled. He kicked his little pedes and tried to wiggle away from the digits until a loud bark came from below him giggling he reaches for his new pet to save him.

The wolf jumps up and knocks Kup down to get to Bumblebee making Kup laugh. The wolf picked him up by the back of the dress and carried him back into the base and away from all the noisy bots outside. His audios perk up when he heard somebot behind him. Turning he sees the black and gold bot with the sharp things standing behind him.

"I'm just making sure you don't hurt him." He states.

The wolf rolls his optics and climbs back into his crate. A soft rumbling sound came from his chest as he gently placed his tiny charge on the "dog bed" he had been given. Nuzzling the little bot he nudges him with his snout making the little one giggle happily. "Do you like your new...dog Bumblebee?" The black and gold bot asks softly, reaching in so Bumblebee could hold his skinny digit.

"Mm! Love him!" Bumblebee purrs as he nuzzles the digit.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Hm....oh! Steeljaw! His name is Steeljaw!" Bumblebee squeaks happily.

The bot smiles and rests his head on his arm. "That's a great name Bumblebee..." The bot smiles but looks away for a moment.

"Prowl? Prowl what's wrong?" Bumblebee asks softly.

"Bumblebee I wish to tell you something...and I don't want you to have think you have to say it back...I-I...I love-" Prowl began until somebody jumped on his back.

Gasping the ninja bot quickly tried to elbow the bot but stopped when he saw it was only Eject and Rewind, laughing madly. Chuckling he scoops his little brothers up and nuzzles their faces together happily. "Hey! No jumping on my back! I'm an old mech you know!" He jokes.

"You are not! You're only 1,000 years old!" Rewind laughs as he cuddles his brother happily.

"No! He's 8,569! It's been a thousand years since we last seen him!" Eject laughs as he rest his head against Prowls chest.

Prowl smiles softly at his purring little brothers until the rest of his siblings decide to jump on him. "Agh! Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Rumble, Frenzy, Flip Sides, Rosanna! Get off of me! Your crushing Eject and Rewind!" He groans.

The group quickly hop off of their brother and laugh at the faces Eject and Rewind made. "Primus! I saw my life flash in front of my optics! I eat way to much junk food!" Eject gasps.

"I just remembered I didn't hug Domey before I left!" Rewind gasped.

The group laugh as Bumblebee peeks out to watch the siblings. He'd only ever had one sibling in his life and they really hadn't liked him at all. Flip Side glances over and gasps before squealing. "Oh my Primus! You're so cute!" She squeals as she scoops up Bumblebee.

Bumblebee squeaks in surprise as he was lifted up. Panicking he feels tears fill his optics as he looks up at the dark purple and dark pink femme. Hiccuping he turns and tries to get to Prowl, softly sobbing. "O-Oh my! I-I think I scared him!" The femme whispers.

Prowl gently takes Bumblebee into his arms and gives him a gentle nuzzle. "Shh, shh, shh..." Prowl whispers. "You're ok Bumblebee."

Bumblebee whimpered and sobbed into Prowls plating out of fear. Hiccuping he didn't notice Max climbing into Prowls arms too. Max took a deep breath as she transformed into her robot form, upbeat music playing through her speakers that seemed to startle Bumblebee for a second.

_"In the light of the day,_  
In the dark of the night,  
When you're rarin' to go,  
When you're tired from the fight," Max sung with a smile. _"When you're losing your mind,_  
Let me give you a thought,  
I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!"

Bumblebee smiled slightly and soon begun to sing along. _"In the dark of the night, (In the dark of the night,)_  
In the light of the day, (In the light of the day,)  
When you're risin' to shine, (When you're risin' to shine,)  
When you're hittin' the hay, (When you're hittin' the hay,)  
I'll be hangin' around, (I'll be hangin' around,)  
If you like it or not, (If you like it or not,)  
I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! (Right by your side no matter what!)"They sang together.

Prowl smiles softly as Max wiped Bumblebees optics with a bright smile. _"No matter what, (No matter what,)_  
No matter what, (No matter what,)  
No matter what,  
No matter what, (No matter what,)  
No matter what, (No matter what,)  
No matter what!  
Oh, I'm gonna be, (Oh, I'm gonna be,)  
Right by your side, (Right by your side,)  
I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! (Right by your side no matter what!)"

Looking up Prowl saw that his siblings were leaning against each other, listening to the singing. Smiling softly he closes his optics to listen to the song. Images of a smiling white, black and gold plated mech filled his processor, he saw him dancing around a room with Rosanna and Flip Sides on his pedes, he saw his sire holding the white mech to him as they relaxed on the couch, he saw the mech struggling to move with a big belly, he saw him holding his little brothers and finally he saw him looking down at him with a soft smile as he stroked his head.

"..owl? Prowl?"

Blinking open his optics Prowl looks down to see two tiny faces near his own, both with worried filled optics. Smiling softly he only then felt the tiny hands on his face, gently papping his cheeks and nasal. Carefully putting the two on his servos he rubbed at his optics when he felt something wet rolling down his face. Pulling his digits of his free servo back he looked to see that it had a bit of coolant dripping from them.

He was crying. He...he couldn't remember the last time he cried. Sniffling he wiped his optics as his family surrounded him, gently petting his head, chevron, boosters and back to calm him down. "I-I'm sorry. Th-That song reminded me so much of...of...of my carrier..." Prowl whispers softly.

Max and Bumblebee look to each other before climbing up further to kiss Prowls cheeks and wipe the tears away, making the ninja bot laugh and blush slightly from all of the attention. "Hey big guy maybe you should open that box you got today." Max smiles softly. "You may like what's inside."

Prowl gently put them down as his sire walked over with a shocked expression on his face. He held out the box in a shaking servo to Prowl. Frowning the ninja bot slid open the box to see a laser scroll inside on a red velt pillow. Picking it up he notices a note laying under it. Lifting the page up he scans it over curiously.

_Bumblebee was the one who told them to give you this. Hope you don't squash the poor little guy when you hug him. -WP_

Putting the note down he opens the scroll and reads it over...and over and over in shock. "Th-This is the deed to Yoketrons Dojo." He whispers in shock. "I-It's in my name...I-I own the...?"

Max and Bumblebee smile when they see the happy smiles, hear the gasps of shock and happiness and watch the family hug each other ecstatically. "You did that." Max whispers as she gently nudges Bumblebee where his ribs would be.

Bumblebee simply smiled as he took his daughters hand and lead her to where Steeljaw had his head poking out to look at them. "Come on, let's relax a bit ok? I have a feeling things are going to get chaotic pretty soon." He whispers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron paced as he listened to Starscream ramble off the supplies he and the others managed to collect for when Zodiac would come back to them. Sighing be could help but think back to that fight a few days ago. How they had found out that their little sparkling was still alive.

Primus how they all missed him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Laughing Megatron shot at the pesky Autobots below him as they scurried to get the All spark fragment out of the lamppost it had lodged itself in. Spotting the yellow Autobot running for the post he fires next to him. Smirking at the yell he continued to fire until he saw his second and Blitzwing tossing a human around between them._

_"This is why I hate machines!" The human yelled over the cons laughter._

_A shot of electricity got Starscream right in the servo making the bot cry out in shock and drop the human. Watching the human fall he waits for the strange 'splat!' That organics make when they hit the ground only to see the yellow mini FLYING up to catch the screaming thing in his servos._

_Blinking in surprise he watches the bot pull the little pathetic human to his chest and curl into a ball. The mini spun a bit as he fell back to the pavement below him until he was a good twenty feet from the ground. He watched him uncurl and put one pede out while the other curled back so he could brace himself but when he landed his body didn't jerk or move as he stood on one pede until he put his other leg down and crouched to let the human down._

_Megatron had only ever seen a cyber ninja land like that before. The mini turned and started firing at them, mostly aiming fir Starscream and Blitzwings pedes where their ability to fly came from. They both let out scared squawks when they suddenly began to fall._

_Megatron flew down and towards Lugnut when he saw that Ultra Magnus had brought out his hammer to try and smash the big lug. He would've made it if those blasted twins that were made with Starscreams CNA hadn't intercepted him in their combined form._

_Growling he locks servos with them to try and push them out of the way when he heard it. A loud explosion that was only ever made when Starscream and one of the Blitzwings combined their attacks together. The combined twins cry out in shock when they looked down to the ground._

_Looking down he saw the yellow mini on the ground, bleeding heavily from a giant wound on his stomach and over it's spark chamber. But something on the inside of that yellow armor made Megatrons war harden spark stop and worry fill his spark._

_He could see a bright white light coming from the chamber. Quickly flying down he ignores the shocked human with some energon on him and immediately dove for the still body. Carefully moving the plating over the chamber he looks in at the white spark with sickly green veins covering it._

_"Zodiac...?" Megatron whispers softly._

_Gently touching the minis face he quickly turned them over when he saw him starting to lurch. The mini opened his mouth to purge up bright pink energon that was tinted a bit green. Poor thing must've had a Synthetic Energon addiction in the past. "Mega...Mega..." The bug whispered as a weak servo grabbed his digits._

_Frowning Megatron, Blitzwing and Starscream move closer but a loud roar stopped them. Seeing the medic and big green bloke running towards them the group quickly fly back into the sky, barely missing a EMP blast from Ratchet._

_"Megatron...th-that was..." Starscream whispers softly._

_"I know..." Megatron spoke softly before calling out in a loud enough voice for Lugnut and Blackaracnia could hear. "Decepticons! Retreat!"_

_The two cons below quickly transformed into their alt. Modes as the autobots raced over to the bug. Blackaracnia jumped onto Lugnut as the big bomber plane flew up to meet them. Taking one last look Megatron quickly flew away with a heavy spark._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MEGATRON YOU OLD FOOL! PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING WITH YOU!"

Megatron snaps out of the memory and turns to look at his scowling second and mate. "Ugh! First you cheat on me multiple times with that Ultra fool, then you constantly beat me, then destroy my spark and now you won't even listen to me!" Starscream screeched out as he stood, throwing his clipboard down.

Sighing Starscream shakes his head and walks towards the door. "I don't even know why we bonded. You hate me, I grew to despise you...I can't wait to get Zodiac back and leave." He whispers as he presses the doors open button.

But the doors didn't open. Frowning he pushes it again and again and again. Turning he is met with Megatrons grey chest and a purple insignia. "If you are going to kill me once more then hurry up. I need to ensure the packing is finished." Starscream mutters.

Megatron crouched down to Starscreams level and gently held his face between his large digits. "Starscream, I love you with all my spark and have never hated you. I don't understand why I struck you so much in the past nor why I interfaced with Ultra Magnus but I am truly sorry. I love only you." He whispers as he moves forwards to gently place a kiss to his mates lips.

"Hmph. I still do not trust you nor forgive you but for Zodiacs sake I will learn to trust you." Starscream whispers as he leans into the kisses that were gently placed on his lips.

"Perhaps I can show you how much I truly love you my queen?" Megatron whispers as he kisses his seekers neck, earning himself a soft mewl from the touch starved seeker.

"I-I will allow it...my king." Starscream whispers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot Shot slowly stirs in something into an energon cube. Humming a soft tune he pulls out a cup from the cupboard to pour it into. When it was full he walked the pink liquid to the room Ultra Magnus was using in the Earth bot base.

He had a plan to complete and nothing was going to stop him. Knocking on the door he waits until Ultra answers as he reaches into his subspace to pull out a data pad. Turning it on he glares at the information written out in both Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion's hand writing. Turning the screen off he walks in when a gruff "Come in." came from the other side.

"I brought you some engex sir. I thought after todays strange happenings you'd need it." Hot Shot smiles kindly.

"Ah thank you Hot Shot." Ultra spoke in a gentle tone.

Taking the cube he takes a long sip before sighing in content. "I almost forgot to refuel today." Ultra smiles until he saw the data pad. "Are you reading something?"

"Ah! Yes I am! It's a very fascinating read sir. It's a story about waring tribes but the leaders of the tribes had been having a secret affair during many fights." The smaller bot grins.

Ultra seemed to stiffen a bit as he looked down at Hot Shot, still drinking his engex. "But the leader of the first tribe, the good one, ended up pregnant with the other leaders little one. Instead of getting rid of it they had the baby and raised it but they continued their affair with the other leader which resulted in more and more children. Then when one of the children had gotten pregnant they took the children away in case they turned out as evil as their grand father." Hot Shot spoke in a calm voice that seemed a bit eerie to Ultra Magnus with the dull blue light shining from the computer monitor near them.

Ultra slowly backed away from Hot Shot and reached for his blaster on the desk. "But there was a bit of trouble for the youngest of the child that had him. He had been tortured, raped and bought. Then when he found a happy family he was ripped from them and thrown into a cell by their grand mother." Hot Shot spoke as he moved closer but he stopped an inch away with a grin. "But it's just a story, not like it's true! Besides, liars are eventually found out and then there's karma. I've heard karma is quite the glitch."

With that Hot Shot walked towards the door just as Ultra started seeing errors on his HUD. Choking a bit the big bot fell to his knees and gripped his chest. He could feel a clog starting to form in his engine block, he could feel his energon stop pumping, he could feel his systems shutting down.

"Sugar is a real killer huh?" Hot Shot grinned as he turned towards Ultra Magnus with a camera in servo. "So is soda and water."

Gasping Ultra struggles to move, to reach for the panic button on the side of his helm that would send out a SOS to Sentinel and Jazz. "Y-You...."

"This is for Bumblebee you monster. He never asked to be Megatrons' grand child! He never asked to be created yet you made him pay for it! You are a monster, a fool! This is what you get! Bots like you deserve nothing less than death." Hot Shot spoke in a dark voice.

Ultra's hand drops as he falls face first onto the ground. Shaking he smiles slightly. "I know...deserve this. My fault...lost my mind...years ago...wanted to make up. Better if just die..." He whispers as his frame slowly faded to grey.

Flashes of memories behind his optics made Ultra silently weep as Hot Shot dragged him to the berth. He saw Optimus, Sentinel, Elita, Star Chaser, Rodimus...he saw his grand children, his mech friend, Alpha Trion...

He could feel latches on his plating trying to give as Hot Shot covered him up to make it seem like he was just asleep. "I deserve this...thank you...Hot Shot..." Ultra whispered before his body turned grey and his optics slid shut.

"Rest well in the pit you monster." Hot Shot whispered as he left the room.

Minutes passed by until a soft grunt could be heard from the berth. The blankets moved a bit as a tiny body wiggled around under it, trying to get free. A soft yelp echoed in the room as the little thing fell out of the bed.

"Primus. That's a long fall like this." A posh voice spoke as a small white and green bot with a strange mustache stood beside the bed.

He dusted himself off as he walked over to the desk. Climbing up he grunts slightly when he sat down only to realise he was to short. Sighing he got up and reaches for the mouse when he got the sudden urge to leave the room. Looming around for any danger he spots a pair of glowing red optics in the corner of the room.

Gasping he quickly transforms into a green and white Turbofox and growls lowly at the "bot" near him. When it didn't move he quickly jumped off of the chair and raced for the door. Whining he scratches at the door until it opened.

Looking up he sees a curious looking shadow staring down at him. Yipping at it he quickly ran out and ran towards the bathroom where his mind was telling him to go. Scratching at the door he heard the toilet flush. Arching his back down he whimpers as he looks up at the door as it opened and Rung stepped out.

Purring the fox nuzzles against his legs. "Oh my! Minimus? Is that you? What happened to your armour?" Rung spoke softly as he bent down and picked the fox up only to get his face licked. "Ah! Hahahaha! No, no! Stop that!"

Rung smiles and gently rubs the foxes stomach as he carries the little fox to Bumblebees room. "Come along little one, we'll investigate what happened later. Right now I need to overwatch a re-birth." Rung smiled as he opened the door to see Bumblebee hooking up a spark monitor to a body.

Walking over he watches Max and Bumblebee pick up a few pieces of the all spark and place them in the empty spark chamber. "Ready Rung?" Bumblebee asks smiling.

Gently placing the Turbofox down next to a sleeping Steeljaw he turned back to the body to watch. "I am. Let us begin." He spoke softly.

Max walked up a bit from the spark chamber she pulled out a light blue key from her hoodie pocket. "Ready." She states.

Bumblebee nods and opens his spark chamber. Closing his optics he let pulses of blue light come out of his completely white spark. Max inserts the key into the bot and turns it as Bumblebee let out bigger pulses that made the shards dance a bit until they started to form and take the shape of a spark.

There was a soft shattering sound from inside and each bot in the room could tell the shards had broken completely and left their energy there. Rung placed a servo on the bot without the other two seeing in order to help also.

A moment later there was a humming sound from the body and color came back to the protoform. Bumblebees pulses stopped with a pain filled groan as he scooted back away from the bot. Max jumped off and rushes other to Bumblebee.

"You did it ma. He's alive!" Max whispers to the little bot as the spark monitor started to softly beep.

Bumblebee whimpered as Max gently massaged his now green veined spark to help with the pain. Seeing the bot on the berth twitch a bit he smiles softly. "Yoketron..." He whispers. "Welcome back...sensei."


	9. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a reminder that I do have a tumblr where you can ask the bots and Max some questions or see some of the concept art for my OC's.
> 
> https://no-longer-a-experiment.tumblr.com/

Minimus watches with saddened crimson optics as Bumblebee sobs and writhes in agony in the small humans arms. It would seem after using his spark energy to bring back his teacher his spark decided to try and go caput on him. The poor humans opt-eyes, they're called eyes, look so scared and sad but her face was calm as she massaged the spark.

Rung gently takes Bumblebee from the human so he could try and calm down the spark but gentle white and black servos took the tiny bot. Gently using two digits the bot massages the spark, humming softly. His digits glowed a dull blue as he cradled the little bot. "You're ok little one, you're ok."

The human quickly jumped off the bed and rushes out as Yoketron gently holds the tiny bot close. Seeing Bumblebee taken care of Minimus silently sneaks out as Rung and Steeljaw try to help. Quickly moving his little legs he spots the human pushing a door open.

Quickly walking over he nudges the door open he looks around until he heard soft sniffles. Walking in he looms around until he spots the human curled up in a corner with something in their arms. Slowly approaching her Minimus sniffs around a bit. It smelled like the human, energon and something else in here.

Stopping he sees the girl was curled around a large plush version of Bumblebee with a single lantern as her source of light. "Go away. I'm fine." She whispers brokenly.

Stepping closer he lets out a soft whine to the girl who then threw a pillow at his face that hit him right in the snoot. Shaking his face he looks up to see the girl glaring daggers at him. "Go away ya stupid mutt." She growls, baring her teeth at him.

Minimus. Became very curious of the girl when he saw a different colored tooth in her mouth. Moving forward he sniffs at her mouth curiously. "Oi! Knock it off! What? You want my tooth cause it's metal? Screw off!" She growls as she pulls the a blanket over her head.

"Metal? I thought human teeth were bone." Minimus spoke softly, sitting down so his tail could wrap around his paws.

The human looked up at him in slight surprise but didn't move. But she did speak. "Primus I really am losing my mind." She whispers.

Minimus moves closer so he could lay down near the lantern. "Well?"

"It's fake. I got a gold one implanted at my family dentist last time I went to Japan." Max spoke softly. "I lost my fang to a fight with Nanosec. He punched me really hard in the face when I was trying to stop him from getting away with a bag of money but he punched me to get out of the way."

Minimus frowns and gently nudges her with his nose. "Have you told your carrier?" He asks.

"No. I know he'll freak out and go after Nano." She sighs, hugging to plush harder. "But hey! Now I can look like Underfell Sans. Especially when I wear the jacket."

Spotting something in the corner against a orange backpack Minimus walks over and picks up a dark green jacket that smelled like gunpowder, blood and something else in between his teeth. Walking over he lays the jacket over her carefully. "That one?" He asks.

"No but thanks. This is my military jacket. Before I became a General this was my jacket that I wore everyday for part of my uniform. Hell I even wore it under my armour when there were fire fights." Max spoke softly as she picks up the jacket off of herself and sits up. "I wore this the day that bomb went off and killed all the higher ups. Now it permanently smells like blood, gunpowder and rotting bodies. I've tried everything to get the smell out."

He watches her sigh and gently touch the patch job on the back. "I decided to just burn it. To get rid of the memories. But...I just can't bring myself to do it." She whispers. "God I'm weak."

Minimus frowns and watches as her eyes grew wet once more. He made mistakes with his grandkids and he's not going to make the same with his great granddaughter. Gently nudging her he uses his tail to get the jacket away sneakily. Putting it under him he lays his head down on her lap and looks up at her making her smile slightly.

"It's ok to feel weak you know. When somebody like you cries it just means that you've been strong for to long. You need to let it out or it'll eat at you." Minimus whispers. "It's ok to cry, it's ok to want to scream out all of your pain. You're so young and survived so much. You deserve to be able to cry without feeling weak."

Max scoffs softly as she wipes her eyes with one hand and pets Minimus with the other. "You sound like my team. But...I can't be weak. I have to protect them, protect mom! I can't let them get hurt...they're the only people I have left, the only ones who don't treat me like garbage." Max whispers. "I have to protect them or they'll get hurt....or lose them completely."

Minimus watched the girl run her fingers through her hair, slicking back her bangs. Sighing she shakes her head and looks away. "Just leave me alone big guy. I just need to calm down a bit." She whispers as she stands, gently pushing Minimus away from her.

Pulling her pants down past her thighs Max pulls a knife out from her boot. Minimus gasps in surprise as Max started to make deep cuts into her upper legs. "What are you doing?! Don't do that to yourself!" Minimus yells until a unseen force pushes him back into the door making it knock against it's catchers.

Shaking his dizzy head he watches through blurry optics as Max makes more marks into her skin. Once his vision cleared he could make out thin scars littering her legs as the wounds she had just made quickly heal over. Whimpering he crawls over to try and get her to stop.

She looks up at him a bit and sighs. Dropping the bloody knife she pulls her pants back up and sits back down. "I'm fine big guy. Bring me my backpack please." She spoke softly as she sat against the wall.

Minimus quickly walked over to the bag and brings it to the girl only to stop when he saw her laying the toys Bumblebee against the wall. Curiously he watches her as she crawls between the toys legs and lays against its chest. He watches her press it's palm as she wrapped the jacket from earlier around her legs.

Minimus' audios twitch when he heard a soft thumping come from the doll. Walking over he puts the bag down in front of her. Spotting a blanket with strange markings on it he quickly removed the jacket and put the blanket it over her.

"Hey my Overwatch blanket. I knew I left it here." Max smiles as she cuddles against the plush material.

Sitting down he watches her pull out a little pack of something and a strange little device with a blue and a red side. "I always play Undertale when I'm upset. I like killing the monsters...except Toriel, Papyrus, Sans and Mettaton." Max whispers.

Crawling forward he watches her carefully as she placed a brown stick like thing into her mouth. Her finger suddenly caught a flame which she used as a lighter so she could light the stick. Cocking his head to the side he watches her pull a coffee go cup out of the bag and flick some ashes inside as she started playing the game. Minutes ticked by as he watched over the tiny human, watching her slowly doze off with the sweet smelling stick in her mouth.

"If I fall asleep, do me a favor and get to a shiny yellow thing and save ok?" She spoke up suddenly.

"Ok." Minimus spoke softly.

A few more minutes ticked by but Minimus had lost interest in watching her kill random monsters in her video game and decided to settle down for a little nap. About twenty minutes later Minimus had awoken to hear the tablet thing Max had been playing on drop the small distance to the floor.

Peeking over he sees her cuddled up to the plush, cheeks slightly red and breath labored. Whining he nudges her only to feel how warm she was. Frowning he carefully takes the little tablet and saved for her before transforming to gently swaddle her in the blanket with the plush. Lifting her into his arms he gathered the other items before leaving the room.

Slowly walking down the hall he looks throughout the bag for something to write on. Finding a sketch book he carefully opens it to a empty page in the way back and takes a pen out of of the spiral to write when he got curious. Flipping back he stops at a expertly done picture of...Zodiac. She had drawn Zodiac and Bumblebee in front of a half Autobot and half Decepticon insignia, a white haired girl in between them along with black roses around the front.

Turning the page he sees Bumblebee being held down by a chain around his neck, shoulders and knees as Ultra Magnus stood behind him with a menacing glare. Turning he sees a more happier picture of Optimus and Ratchet laughing happily with their children around them.

Smiling slightly he saves the image to his processor and carries her to the living room. Quickly writing down a message he lays it on her chest before laying her down. Picking up a small stone he tosses it over at Red Alert and Ratchet to get their attention. Quickly running off he heard their yelps as he turned a corner to get back to Bumblebee's room.

Primus he hoped they could help her.

Ratchet, Red Alert, Sari and Professor Sumdac loomed over the couch to see a panting and sweaty Max near the hallway door way. Instantly stepping into action the draw some attention to themselves from the others that were around. "Kid! Kid you ok?!" Ratchet calls out as he steps over to her.

The professor and Sari make it first so they quickly got onto their knees in front of her. "Hey! Hey are you ok?" Sari asks worriedly as she touches Maxs' forehead.

The girl whimpers as she slowly opens her dull and glazed over eyes. "C-Cold...warm...why?" Max whispers in agony. "N-Nebula...want ma and Nebula..."

A shadow over fell the group of two medics and two humans making them gasp until Nebula solidified and gently picked Max up. Sitting against the wall he cooed to her and gently massages her stomach when he heard the low gurgle. "It's ok little boss. I gotcha." Nebula whispers as Optimus and Rodimus walk over from talking to Hot Shot and Kup.

As soon as the two saw the markings on Nebulas' sides they wanted to hug him and cry but they held back when they saw the tiny human in his arms. "You held back to much little boss. You went and made yourself sick." He whispers to her.

"Don't....want..t.o." Max spoke in a gravelly voice. 

"I know but you have to. You have no choice. You refuse it any longer you'll get sick." Nebula whispers to her.

Sniffling Maxs' face scrunches but until she let out a loud, heartbreaking sob. Sari and her father both touch over their hearts at the sound as worry filled them. The sobs continued as Nebula pet her head and gently stroked her face to let her know he was there.

"D-D-Don't *hic!* leave me! Please!" She sobbed out.

"Never. I'll never ever, ever, ever leave you little one. I promise you." He whispers to the shaking teen in his arms.

He watches her curl up to him, biting her hand to hide her sobs. "No, no little one. No biting yourself." He spoke softly as he gently took her tiny hand between two digits.

"N-Nebula? I-I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed out.

Longarm stands nearby, everything in his body telling him to take his daughter from the mech, to hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok. But unfortunately she seeks comfort from another. But not for long. He will protect his child from any harm even if it means giving up his own spark to do it. This he vows.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lockdown watches as Swindle rushes around to find the things Megatron requested. He could feel his excitement, relief, fear and worry coming off of him in waves through both their spark bond and through his EM field. Sighing he reaches over and pulls Swindle into a tight hug and gently pets his head using his hook.

"Relax babe. Everything's gonna go fine. We'll have our little Zodiac back in a few hours when the sun goes down. Just wait until then ok?" Lockdown whispers to his mate, bending his neck down to him.

"I-I know but I...I can't believe they found him. How did they find him? Is he ok? What did those blasted Autoscum do to him?" Swindle growls out as he hugs Lockdown back.

"I don't know babe but the important part is that they found him and we'll be able to see for ourselves soon." Lockdown spoke softly. "Just think about when we get him back, we'll be able to adopt him officially, he'll be ours now and forever."

Smiling Swindle relaxes and nods. "Come on big guy, help me find the last few things. We need to give those Autobots a real swell show." He smirks.

"Heh now you're talkin' like Zodi." Lockdown laughs as he kisses Swindles head.

Smiling the duo rush around to find the last few things. Once they found the last few items they drove to their location they were given by Lugnut earlier that day. They abided by the street laws as not to get into any trouble as they made their way to a abandoned lot that was nothing more than a broken parking lot.

Driving in they spotted the flying Cons hiding behind the trees. Turning they open their trunks so the bigger bots could get the bombs from inside. Using their rear view mirrors they watch them divide the bombs between them. As soon as Megatron took two more bombs the two transform and take their bombs.

Swindle looks up at the sun and smirks. It was starting to set. Thank goodness for this season the humans call winter. Sweeping some snow out of the way that had fallen in the forest Swindle places his bomb down and starts setting it up as Lockdown walks a bit away to another broken parking lot. 

The bigger bots start running towards the city where the snow fall had headed. Soon the city would be blanketed in the white fluffy stuff along with the burning remains of buildings and the Autobots. Once his bomb was set up he sits back to wait for the comm to set the timer. Everybody had to set their timer at least two minutes after the other so the explosions would go off at different times.

Once the Autobots knew they'd all split up and leave their base so they could protect the humans. Once they leave Shockwave is to sneak back in order to collect Zodiac and the "sparkling" he accidentally had with him. Oh yeah, Swindle knows. He's a sneaky bastard that'll find out all of your secrets.

Time seemed to be going to slow as he waited for the comm but when it came he quickly typed twenty four minutes for the timer. Transforming he and Lockdown drove away from the scene and back to the city as thoughts of their singing, happy little sparkling in their minds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longarm checked the time and smirked. Looking to his left he pats the boxes of Zodiacs' stuff along with the smaller ones that were full of Maxs' stuff. Grinning he hides it behind his hand as he watches a timer count down on his HUD. Standing he goes to his door only to stop when he heard talking outside it.

"Ratchet I don't know how much longer I can hold it in." Optimus spoke softly in a wet voice.

"I know Optimus but we have to hide it. Just a bit longer. I saw what was in the tube Hot Shot and Sentinel wheeled in earlier. It's him, our little Zodiac. One of our teammates is our son but we have to stay quiet until we figure it out." Ratchet spoke next.

"O-Ok. But how do you know that he's not in that body already?"

"It's submerged in a anti-rust and decomposition liquid so if he was in there still there would *have* to be a spark monitor and body scanner on the tube. If not then they wouldn't be able to tell if he was dead or not since it also stops the process of color drainage."

"O-Ok...b-but we need to figure this out soon. I want at least one of my babies back." Optimus whispers brokenly.

"I do too Optimus, I do too." Ratchet whispers.

After a few minutes the two bot moved away from the door leaving Longarm with a heavy spark. Zodiac did have a family and they wanted him back. But...how exactly did Ratchet know that was Zodiac? The last time he must've seen him was when he was a newborn so how...unless...unless somebody told him.

But who? Who could've told him?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentinel sighs as he leans back against the wall in Bumblebees bedroom. He had only just slipped the note explaining what was in the tube to Ratchet. He just hoped he didn't go to Ultra Magnus with the information. Wait. What was he thinking? Of course they wouldn't!

Looking up when something hit him in the head he looks up to see the human Zodiac was claiming as his child, cheeks red and eyes glassy, staring at him from the "bed" she was on with the white and green turbo fox. "I may be sick but I can still sense when somethings bothering somebody. So what's up?" She asks in a groggy voice.

"It's nothing." Sentinel spoke softly.

"Hm? Oh really?" The girl questions. "Fine. Whatever. If ya don't wanna tell me then fine but I wanna ask ya a question."

Sentinel looks up at the girl with a frown. "Fine. What is it?" He asks.

"Why are you such a glitch to everybody?" She asks as she places her cheek into her hand to hold her head up.

Sentinel looks up at her and glares. "That's none of your business." He states.

The girl suddenly grinned at him, sharp fangs drew his attention. One was pearly white while the other was golden and fake. But that wasn't what scared him about the smile. It was the fact that she was unblinking as she stared at him.

"Ooooooo! I love it when they play hard ass. Makes it more fun when I dig into their minds to find what I want and honey, I can make it seem like the worst pain imaginable if I want." She grins, eyes slowly closing until they were glaring at him.

Sentinel gulps before sighing. "Fine. You want to know? You really wanna know? It's because even if I'm the older one everybody compares me to my little brother! I hated it so much. I-It drove me so crazy that I started being a brat and I couldn't fix myself. When he disappeared I wanted to feel bad but all I felt was...relieved. I hated myself so much after that day and I started taking it all out on everybody. I tried not to stir the pot but I did." Sentinel whispers. "I...for once I wanted to make my Sire proud."

The Turbofox whimpers as he looks down at Sentinel while Max just laid there with a frown. "I know what you mean. But if you don't want bots to compare you guys then maybe don't let them. Actually behave, play nice, study, don't suggest dangerous field trips, do your work without complaint! Do stuff like that and in no time Optimus will be getting the treatment you had gotten for so many years." She spoke softly.

Sentinel looks up at her before nodding. Looking towards the open closet he sees that the hatch there was opening and Rung crawled out with a soft grunt. "I-Is...?" He whispers as the orange and white bot dusted himself off.

"He is. I just transferred his spark and memories over. He's officially Zodiac once more." Rung smiles softly as he walks over to a resting Yoketron, pulling the blanket over him to ensure he was warm. "He fell back to sleep so I will give him some time. I will go collect his crib from the med bay so he may rest peacefully."

"Why the crib? Isn't he to big?" Sentinel questions.

"No, not at all! That crib is for bots that grow up to your size Sentinel so he will have plenty of room." Rung smiles as he walks out.

Frowning Sentinel crawls over to the hatch and peeks down to see the faint glow of a spark beat machine. "You did a good thing."

Sentinel slowly looked up to see Max staring at him with a soft smile on her tired features on the bed. Crawling over he sits next to the bed. "You knew Ultra wasn't gonna give Ma his body back so you went and got it yourself, you told Ratchet, you haven't left yet because you want to know if Ma is ok. You're pretty awesome." She smiles, reaching out for Sentinel.

But the big chinned mech flinched back, not wanting to be touched by a organic. Max seemed hurt before laying down next to the Turbofox. She let out a soft, wheeze laced breath as she relaxes against the fox as her eyes slowly slid shut.

Sentinel watched her sleep for a few moments before reaching out for her. Shakily he closes his optics as he gently pets her head. When he heard a soft purr he slowly opened his optics and saw Max turning over to nuzzle her face against the digit.

Smiling softly Sentinel carefully rubs her cheek and watches her sleep, clinging to his digit. Laying his cheek against the bed the little things on his head wiggles as he watched the human sparkling. "Th-This...this is nice." He whispered as he watched Max coo and nuzzled his digit.

Humming softly he relaxes, slowly falling to sleep...until the alarm went off. The girl suddenly screamed and held her hands over her ears, whimpering and shaking. The Turbofox quickly squishes her into the bed to help her not hear the noises. Sentinel quickly stood and rushed out with his lance and shield activated. Running he doesn't stop until he was at the front room to see every bot visiting standing and staring at the television but the Phantom Warriors were already running out.

On screen there was a news report of a warehouse explosion that only happened a minute ago. Panting he looks down at Rodimus and holds his servo right before another explosion went off only this one sounded like it was very close. Too close. Everybody cried out and got down when the debris started flying outside.

Optimus and Ratchet rushed out first when things stopped falling. Optimus immediately set out to stop the small fires around the front yard and quickly put out the fires in the exploded building while Ratchet tried calling someone but a car driving up stopped him. "Ey! We need your help!" A human yells out before the ground rumbled and the news reported yet another explosion.

The group began to mutter until Sentinel and Optimus quickly stood in front of the television. "Everybody! Calm down, please!" Optimus calls out. "I have a know what we need to do and-"

"No offense Optimus but I think we should listen to Sentinel! He's the second in command!" Ironhide yelled out. "Ultra Magnus isn't answering his comm so we should listen to him."

Sentinel glanced to his brother who just sighed and looked to him. Taking a deep breath he frowns at Ironhide. "I say we listen to Optimus. He knows this city better than any of us and he knows how to put out the fires better than us." He states firmly.

Optimus looks at him in surprise before smiling softly. "Thanks." He whispers before looking back to the group of bots. "We need to split up and access the damage and look for anymore bombs! We don't know if these are Decepticon or human made so we must be very careful. Using what you can to stop the fires from spreading! Sand, water, fire extinguishers, foam, smother the fires if you have to! Just make sure they do not spread!"

Optimus points towards a supply closet nearby as he spoke next. "Everybody grab some what you may need from there and gather into teams! Once you are in your teams you must get there as fast as you can!" He yells out as a few bots scramble for the closet.

"Shouldn't somebody stay with Bumblebee and the human?" Rung calls out.

"I'll stay! I'll watch over them." Longarm calls out quickly.

Optimus shares a look with Ratchet before nodding. "Alright. Bumblebee needs his energon in ten minutes. We'll be back as soon as we can!" He yells out as he runs out.

As soon as the last bot ran out Longarm smirks and turns to the couch. He knew the cameras were off now so he slowly shifted back to his Shockwave form. Punching the couch he watches some of it crumble. Flipping it over he laughs softly as he throws a punch out and breaks the TV. Recoiling his arm he starts walking down the hall, damaging the halls along the way and dropping some fake energon on the floor.

Making it to Bumblebees room he pulls out a needle full of a sleeping agent from his subspace. Opening the door he gasps in shock when he was suddenly kicked backwards from the room. Shaking his head he looks up to see a face he hadn't seen in the longest time. "Yoketron." He growls out.

"Hello Senator." The ninja master growls out.

Looking past him he sees a wrapped up bundle inside the crib near the berth. Looking to the side he quickly grabs the dropped needle and tries stabbing Yoketron with it but the old master quickly grabbed his servo and pushes him back. The two struggle for for what seems like hours but it's only been a few seconds.

"I will not allow you to take my student!" Yoketron yells out as he punches across Shockwaves screen like face.

Growling Shockwave pulls his arm away from the younger mechs servo and slams the needle into his neck. Pressing on the plunger he watches the bots optics quickly slide shut. Panting Shockwave stood and picked up the bundle but something bit into his leg making him cry out in shock.

Looking down he sees a small yellow and red femme biting into his leg. Using his other servo he picks her up and pulls her to his chest. He could feel that she was slightly overheating and that she was trying to struggle away but he ran like unicron was on his tail.

Blitzwing and Knockout quickly run out of Longarms room with the boxes from earlier. Running out he quickly rushes for Lugnut who was transformed and had his hanger open. Quickly he lays the wrapped up Bumblebee into the bot then the slowing down femme next to him. Knockout quickly slid in to ensure the two would be ok during the fly.

"Y-You...you glitch! Let us...go..." The femme whispers tiredly.

"No can do little one. We're all leaving this planet, together and as a family." Shockwave whispers before nuzzling the side of her head and stepping back so Lugnut could close up and take off.

Once Lugnut was sky borne Shockwave rushed over to Blitzwing who smirks and nods. Together the two run towards a store to gather some more supplies for their daughter. Finally, finally everything is working out!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentle rocking along with a screaming match between a bunch of bots awoke Bumblebee. Slowly onlining his optics the mini slowly starts wiggling to be put down or at least get an arm free. The bot rocking him gently moved the blanket out of the way of his face as they yelled at the other bots to be quiet.

The room did go quiet but possibly not in the way they wanted. As soon as Bumblebee sat up it was revealed that he wasn't Bumblebee, he was Zodiac again! Hurried pede steps startled Zodiac to look around with curious, blurry blue optics only to see the outline of Lockdown and Swindle rushing over.

Yelping in surprise when he was suddenly hugged Zodiac quickly darted his optics around to see what was going on but couldn't see anything through all the blurriness. Gentle, large servos cup his face as somebody else slips a green visor over his optics. Blinking when the blurriness disappeared and was replaced with crystal clear vision Zodiac begun to look around then up to see who was holding him.

"Sunstorm? What's happening?" He questions as he jumps off of the clones lap.

Landing on his pedes the mini looked down at himself, the blue glass on his chest that reminded him so much of Optimus', his blue servos, his red plating, his blue stripes! Reaching up he felt his chevron, his audio fins! H-He's Zodiac again!

"I-It worked. It worked!" He laughs happily, bouncing on his pedes for a moment before he actually jumped.

Gasping at how high he was up he thought he saw something, something that made his spark stop. Quickly landing with a soft grunt he rushes over to a little glass enclosure Zodiac looked in to see his shivering and sobbing daughter on the floor inside. Growling he turns towards the happily cheering cons.

"SHUT UP!" He yells out, startling the group of bots.

They all stop to look at the red mini as he tried to open the glass enclosure. "Somebody come over 'ere and help me open dis thing before I use one of youse to do it!" Zodiac yelled out while pushing buttons on the control panel next to the enclosure to get it to open.

Lugnut quickly walks over and undoes the enclosure to let Zodiac in. Once the glass opened up the red bot rushed in and gently lifted the panting femme. "It's ok Razor, it's ok. Mamas here, mamas here." He whispers, kissing her forehelm.

He turns towards the cons and growls lowly. "Care ta tell me why my princess was in dat ting?" He growls out, cradling his daughter to his chest.

Starscream quickly stepped up with Knockout who looked worried. "We didn't know who she was Zodi, we're sorry. We didn't know she was your mate!" Starscream quickly spoke.

"Mah mate? No, no. You're mistaken. She's my princess, mah daughter." Zodiac spoke softly as he gently touches Razorwings face to try and get her to open her optics. "Come on princess, come on."

A weak servo lifted up and gently gripped the bigger bots metal coat as dim optics onlined to look up at him. "M-Ma...?" She whispers.

"I'm right here princess. I'm right here and I ain't leavin' ya." The red bot whispers, leaning his head against hers.

"Zodiac?"

Turning his head Zodiac looked to see Megatron standing near them. "What?" He asks softly.

"I-Is she really your daughter?" He asks softly, bending down.

"She is. Did a CNA and everythin' now can you help me? My baby is really sick Mega a-and I don't know what to do." Zodiac whispers.

A soft giggle came from the red mechs arms making him look down. "Ma's voice changed." Max whispers.

Chuckling Zodiac nods. "Ma changes his voice to sound scary sometimes." He whispers back.

Max smiles softly before a bad coughing fit rattled her plating. The red scout gently held her close to his chest as he looks up at the cons. "P-Please, help my baby." He whispers.


	10. Helping out

Optimus sighs as the last fire was finally put out by Red Alert and the Jet Twins dumping dumpster fulls of water over it. Looking around the building Optimus frowns in thought. This was a unused part of the city and all of the other explosions were in places that were either abandoned or foreclosed on. If this was a terrorist or Decepticon attack then why would it only be in the unused parts of the city...?

Wait...oh no. Quickly dashing for the road Optimus presses on his comm link as he ran, axe out. His fire team wasn't that far from the base. "Everyone! Head back to base! I think we've been set up!" He yells out as he turned the corner to see the strip of raised road that goes past the base.

Transforming he drives as fast as he could without overheating towards the base, sirens blaring. In no time his team and some of the visitors were on the high way behind him. Once at base he transformed and jumped down. Rushing forwards he stops when he sees the freshly painted words on the bases front.

_We warned you Autoscum!_

Shaking his head Optimus ran into the building to see many things were broken and tossed around. There were claw marks on the walls along with some scuffed paint transfers and energon on the floor leading to...no.

Running down the hall Optimus gasps when he saw a white bot on the ground outside of Bumblebees bedroom. Running up to the bot he flips them over to see that their optics were slowly opening. Their derma started to move but nothing came out. Sitting them up Optimus looked into the room only to have his spark sink. "N-No..." He whispers when he saw the empty crib.

Bumblebee was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on sweet spark, you'll be ok. You'll be ok." Zodiac whispers as he kisses his daughters sweaty forehead. 

He had instructed her to turn human when her fever started to get even worse. Metal and heat do not mix well so he thought it was the only course of action but seeing her sweaty face, her tear filled eyes, the heart monitor beeping erratically and weak attempts to tell him she's ok in such a tiny form was breaking Zodiac's spark.

Sitting down on the ground he gently took her tiny hand in his bigger one and whispered sweet words to her. Tears formed in his optics as he watches her take in a shallow breath only to start having a coughing fit. Rubbing her back he tries not to cry as his daughter spat up blood onto her self.

"Mommy...hurts." Max whispers shakily.

"I know baby, I know." Zodiac whispers as he gently cleans her mouth with a wash cloth.

Megatron, Starscream and Lugnut peek into the room that they were allowing Zodiac to use for his kid. Looking to each other they frown and walk in as silently as they could. "Zodi? I-Is she ok?" Starscream asks softly.

Zodiac glares up at him as he removes Max's prosthetics to ensure they wouldn't overheat. "Does it look like she's ok?! She is sick, sicker than a dog!" He growls. "And you won't let me take her to the hospital!"

"If you take her to the hospital then the Autobots will come and take you away again!" Megatron growls back.

"My daughter can die from this. Her heart is sick like my spark because, much like myself, she didn't have anybody to nurse her when she was young. Nobody on the Nemesis could nurse me because nobodies lines were activated and no one on Earth could nurse her. Now that I'm back in the picture she won't nurse from me because "it's for babies". But yes, I shouldn't take her to the hospital because all the Autobots will be looking for a vehicle instead of a sparkling and be automatically alerted to Maxs' whereabouts." Zodiac growls before turning back to his daughter.

Megatron turned away from the two to leave but when the human suddenly purged all over the berth he turned and watched Zodiac try to quickly clean up the purge that had some food and blood in it. Turning back he watches Zodiac whisper to the human sparkling to relax and that everything was going to be ok as he cleaned up the purge as quick as he could.

Megatron couldn't help but see Zodiac as Swindle and Starscream and the human sparkling as a sick little Zodiac, begging for somebody to make the pain and sniffles to go away. Looking away he holds his head in thought. "Starscream. Get to the human drug store and get some things for the hum-sparkling and take Breakdown with you, Lugnut get Knockout and go to a hospital and kidnap a nurse, doctor and a "heart" specialist. I will research human illnesses for ones with heart problems and contact Swindle and tell him to get the items necessary." Megatron spoke in a soft voice.

Zodiac smiles softly up at him as Starscream and Lugnut nodded and quickly left. "Thank you Mega." He spoke softly.

"She is your sparkling little one, she is family and my carrier taught me to always care for my family." Megatron smiles as he bends down and settles against the wall.

Pulling out his datapad he searches for things to help with human children sicknesses. Glancing up at the child and Zodiac he smiles softly. Even after all these years and after who knows how much pain he's gone through, Zodiac can still love something as much as he does his daughter.

Zodiac hums softly to his daughter as he stroked her hair gently. Kissing her head he watches his little girls heartbeat and oxygen levels. Even if he couldn't tell what it said he knew if it started blaring something was wrong. "Zodiac?"

Turning his head the red bot saw Lockdown looking to him, holding something. "I stole this from a grocery loading area. Thought she could use it." He says cautiously, holding out a box filled with chicken noodle soup.

Standing Zodiac walks over and take the box. Opening it he recognises the the label from commercials and smiles. "Chicken noodle soup! Thank you Lockdown!"

"N-No problem kiddo. I'm just glad I can help." Lockdown smiles as Zodiac put the box on the berth.

A moment later Shockwave and Blitzwing rush in, panic on their faces/in their optic. "Wh-Where is she? Is she ok?" Shockwave quickly asks as he rushes over with a toolbox.

"Max is over here and I'm not entirely sure." Zodiac spoke up.

Shockwave and Blitzwing quickly run over and bend down to look over their sick daughter. Shockwave reaches out and gently runs his claw over her head to relax her but she just weakly pushes his claw away. "G-Get away from me." She pants out, her hair sticking to her face as she glared to the mono opticed mech.

Her eyes were dull, puffy and glassy. She looked like she was on deaths door from how pale her skin was, how she seemed to look through Shockwave instead of at, her hair was sticking to her head and neck, blood dribbled down her chin and she could barely lift her head. "Leave...me alone." She whispers in a raspy voice.

Zodiac gently pushes Shockwave away so he could look his daughter over again. "Do you want some water baby?" He whispers.

Max nods and leans back against the cold, hard berth as Zodiac quickly goes to the corner of the room where a tiny cooler was. Wait! Shockwave had something to fix that! Quickly opening his toolbox the scientists bot pulls out a few mattresses and tears of the plastic. Tossing it over his shoulder he places the mattress on a table that was Zodiacs height. Gently lifting Max, the heart monitor and the battery powering the monitor he carefully puts her into the bed.

He watches his daughter wiggle for a moment before seeming to melt into the soft material of the mattress. Smiling inwardly Shockwave watched his daughter nuzzle into the bed as Blitzwing pulls out a package with a big soft blanket inside. Once it was out of it's confines he gently drapes it over the girl.

"You guys are pretty good at this."

Turning the two saw Zodiac smiling at them with a tiny bottle of water and a cup in his servo. "To think you didn't want her." He says quietly as he carefully opens the cap.

Walking over to the girl he places the bottle down on the table top before sitting down and leaning against the tables leg. Taking a breath he closes his optics and a moment later another human forms on the table but this one was a twenty-four year old african american women with red hair and orange highlights and green lensed sun glasses on her nose. 

She wore a red dress shirt with bright blue suspenders connecting to her black pants. On her feet were red boots with a blue stripe down the front of both. Her hair was done into a french braid with a blue ribbon tied around the bottom and a headband with blue flowers on top.

"Mommy..." Max whispers as she reached out to the woman with her stump, seemingly forgetting she only had two limbs at the moment.

"Mommy is right here baby. Never leaving you." The woman whispers as she kisses Maxs' head.

She picks up the water bottle and carefully holds it up to the sick girls lips. "Rinse first, then drink." She whispers.

Max nods weakly and swishes the water slowly. Spitting it into the cup she quickly takes the water bottle and greedily gulps the cool liquid down. "Puking burger bot, noddles and Dango hurts." Max groans softly.

Putting the cup down a bit away from the mattress Zodiac sits under the blanket with Max. Taking a washcloth from Lockdown she uses it to wipe the sweat from her face carefully, whispering sweet things to the scared, sick child.

Shockwave and Blitzwing look to each other fearfully. "Blow sweetspark." Zodiac whispers as she gently wipes Maxs' nose.

Both cons jump when they heard the noise Maxs' nose made. Both of them peek over their daughter to see Zodiac wiping something slimy off her nose. "What is that?" Shockwave asks curiously.

"Snot." Zodiac states as she puts the tissue into a grocery bag.

"Snot?"

"Snot. It's in a humans nose and when they get sick it either hardens or comes out of them." Zodiac explains as she nuzzles Maxs' sweaty face.

"Gross. Can I have that tissue?"

"Ew! No!" Zodiac laughs.

A soft giggle comes from Max as she tries to bury herself in the comforter. Laughing softly Shockwave gently pokes her making her giggle again. "Now, now little one come out of there. You are sick so no playing." He whispers as he bumps her butt with a claw until her head pops out the top of the blanket.

Zodiac smiles and kisses her head as she tries to get comfortable. "Sleepy?" She asks softly.

Max nods slightly before going into a coughing fit again but this time there was no red. Blitzwing went to the tool box and pulled out some pillows for her. Gently lifting her head Blitzwing carefully puts the pillow under her tiny head. "Zere. Now jour head von't be hanging off ze bed." He spoke in a soft voice.

Max merely hummed as she nuzzles into the pillow. Feeling something cold near her Max reaches out her only hand towards whatever it was. Once she found it she pulls it closer to her body, hoping it would help her cool down. Nuzzling the thing she lets out a few curious clicks and purrs as she held it close.

Blitzwing watched in awe as his daughter held onto his digit. Tears formed in his optics as he gently rubbed under her chin to get a happy little purr in response. "I cried the first time she held my digit too." Zodiac smiles. "If you guys want to you can use your holomatter forms to get closer."

Shockwave and Blitzwing look to each other before nodding. Sniffling Blitzwing wipes his optics before gently taking his digit away from Max. He almost immediately gave it back when he heard her whimper but Shockwaves servo on his shoulder stopped him.

Sitting down next to Zodiacs body the two take soft breaths before four men appear on the table. Zodiac smiles as they look themselves over.

Shockwave had short purple hair that was slicked back, a black eyepatch over one of his eyes and silver earrings on both ears. His clothes consisted of a purple leather tench coat over a black suit vest and striped purple tie along with a pocket watch chain going towards his inner coat pocket, black jeans and black shoes.

The other three looked nearly similar but each had different hair colors, clothes and heights. The first has red hair that was a bit messy, a 5 o'clock shadow, a scar under one eye and even more scars on his shoulders, neck and arms. He wore red lensed sunglasses over his eyes, a black tank top with a beige jacket tied around his waist, black leather gloves over his hands, beige army pants and short black leather boots.

Another had blonde hair, red eyes and a small scar on his chin. He wore a beige suit withe a black and purple vest underneath along with a light purple tie and black boots. His hands had silk black gloves covering them and a monocle hanging over his shoulder.

The last had jet black hair, crimson red eyes and when he grinned up at the red head his teeth were nearly shark like. His clothes consisted of a normal black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and beige shorts that stop at his knees. He looked the most normal out of the bunch.

The group walk over and carefully sit on the mattress beside Max and Zodiac. Shockwave reaches out and gently runs his fingers though Maxs' hair as Random carefully lays over her stomach. "Zodiac? Is she going to be ok?" Random asks as he turns to the red headed woman.

"I...I don't know." She whispers, carefully taking her daughters hand.

A few minutes pass by and Megatron finally looks up from his datapad with all the info he needed only to see the still forms of Shockwave, Blitzwing and Zodiac on the floor and a snoozing Lockdown on the berth. Frowning he stands and walks to the table the three still forms were leaning against. Stopping Megatron couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw his scientist, powerhouse(s) and Zodiac cuddling the sick human.

Pulling a blanket out of the toolbox the warlord carefully covers the group on the mattress up. "Rest well." He whispers to the little family snuggled together, fast asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of medicine do humans take...?" Starscream murmurs.

"What about this orange one?" Breakdown asks as he holds out a bottle of Dayquil.

"Maybe...put it it in the basket!" Starscream quickly says.

"Why are you a female avatar again?" Breakdown whispers.

"Oh shut up! It was in my recommended folder. Besides I like it. Why is yours in such little clothes? We're supposed to blend in." Starscream hisses.

Starscream stood back and places her gloved hands on her slim waist, her red eyes glaring at the hulking man in front of her. Breakdown looks down at himself, frowning. "What? Does it look weird?" He asks.

Breakdowns avatar was a tan, muscular man with bright yellow eyes and white, spiked hair. A blue headband held his hair back from his eyes. His clothes consisted of a blue and black letterman jacket, black tank top and grey pants with knee pads. On his feet he wore a pair of black combat boots.

"You're not any better! Your clothes are thin and there's white stuff all over the ground out there!" Breakdown huffs.

Starscream huffs and places her hands on her hips as Breakdown points at her. The SiC had short, bobbed black hair with a lavender colored barrette holding her bangs back. Her dark red eyes contrasted against her pale skin and purple lipstick lips. Her clothes were a bit light for the weather. She wore a magenta silk blouse, a pair of black pants with a purple belt and dark purple, stain high heel pumps. Her sharp nails were painted black with a single purple dot in the middle of each.

"Oh hush! I like these clothes." She grumbles as she grabs a package of tissues. "Megatron sent me different types of medicines we should get but I don't see "honey" or "green" tea."

Breakdown looks around the aisle for any of the things when he heard a pained grunt. Looking to Starscream he quickly goes around the corner to see a little boy in a green, Bulkhead puffer jacket being pushed by a group of teens, all grins and jagged teeth. "Come on kid just hand over the money and we won't hurt ya." One of the teens growls.

"No way! My big brother and I need this more than you do!" The little boy yelled back.

"Highly doubt that! Now hand it-!" The same teen began until Breakdown cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" He asks, yellow eyes glaring at the boys.

"No, no sir!" The teen quickly says as his group quickly backs up.

"Oh good. Thought I'd have to crack a few skulls." Breakdown growls.

"Fuck this!" One of the other little punks yells before running when he saw Breakdown crack his knuckles.

The group quickly followed after their friend with their tails between their legs. Huffing Breakdown helps up the little boy only to stop when he saw his pudgy little face. He couldn't help but see his little brother staring back at him and the jacket didn't help.

"Mister...?"

Blinking Breakdown felt gloved, tiny hands on his face and saw the worried look in the little boys face. "Are you ok? You're crying." The child spoke softly. "Are you sad?"

"A-Ah...no. No I'm ok. But are you? Those big kids weren't very nice." Breakdown frowns. "Why'd they want your money?"

"Because they're jerks. My big brother worked and worked for this money but those guys are always trying to take it since our daddy used to work for their daddy." The boy frowns. "That's not how it works right?"

"No it doesn't. But where is your big brother? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Starscream asks as she walks over. "Or at least your parents?"

"I came alone because big brother is sleeping and my mommy and daddy are dust now." He says smiling. "I wanna surprise big brother with food! We don't have any at home."

Breakdown and Starscream look to each other and nod. "How much you got kiddo?" Breakdown asks.

"Seventy-seven dollars!" The boy proudly says. "My big brother is awesome! He works at a grocery store in little tokyo! Everyday be brings home noodles and chicken! So I wanna be awesome like him and bring home food!"

The two cons in disguise smile softly and ruffle the boys chocolate brown hair making him laugh. "How about we help you with your shopping huh? We still have some to do and maybe you can help us little Bulkhead." Breakdown smiles.

"Hey you know the bot my jacket looks like!" The boy giggles before nodding happily. "Yeah! Lets do it!"

Starscream picks up the boy and hooks him onto her hip as they walk around, gathering food and cold & flu medicine and a few other things along the way. Once they had so much Breakdown was having trouble seeing over it all they got in line behind a man wearing a long purple leather jacket and a wide brimmed black fedora with a light purple ribbon around the middle.

"Here you go sir." The woman at the counter smiles as she hands the man some change.

"Oh no, keep it for the next person in line. Have a nice holiday." The man smiles as he picks up a couple of cans of V8 and a bag of Skittles.

The man leaves but stops near the doors as Breakdown puts the items down on the counter. "Alright kiddo we got food, medicine and drinks. Do you want anything while we're here for yourself?" Breakdown asks with a bright smile, not noticing the man was staring at him.

The boy shakes his head with a smile. Breakdown smiles and turns back to watch the lady scan everything as fast as she could until the man taps his shoulder. Looking towards the man he looks him over curiously. "Hello. My name is Azrael Hellsing, nice to meet you." He smiles kindly.

"Oh! Uh...hello, my name is...Blair. Blair James." Breakdown smiles as he shakes the mans gloved hand.

"Blair huh? Nice name. Say you wouldn't have seen a girl with white hair, a scar over her eye and mismatched eyes around here somewhere have you?" Azrael asks as he sips his V8.

Frowning Breakdown suddenly sees a flash of the little human sparkling Zodiac was taking care of. "No. I'm sorry. I'm sure I would remember a girl like that." He smiles in a friendly manner.

"Oh really? Even if I said she's known to hang around giant alien robots and has a tendency to be a brat to people she just met?" The man spoke in a harsh tone.

Breakdown couldn't explain the sudden fear that filled him when he saw the mans eyes go from a Emerald Green behind his wire framed glasses to a Bloody Red. But it shook him to his very core. "N-No sir. Never seen a girl like that!" Breakdown quickly says.

The mans eyes turned back to Emerald Green just as a woman with long platinum blonde hair, glasses and a long coat with faux fur around the top, bottom and on the wrists peeks her head in. "Azrael! Did you get my Skittles?" She asks curiously.

The man gains a smile and turns towards her. "Of course I did Fiona. Just speaking with this nice gentleman. Come along, we must meet William at the scrapyard." Azrael smiles as he walks to the door.

Once the two were gone Breakdown let out a breath, body shaking to get rid of the jitters he felt. Who was that guy?

"Blair!"

Quickly turning he sees Starscream looking at the register lady in confusion. "She is saying that somebody paid for all of this."

"What?" He asks as he quickly walks over.

"That man in the leather coat already paid for you. Oh and this too, he told me to give it to a couple with a little boy in a Bulkhead jacket." The lady picked something up from beside her and places a black box with a red ribbon in front of the bought items.

Starscream and Breakdown look at the box in confusion. Reaching out to it Starscream notices a little card on the box with the single word "Sayomi" written in a gold colored ink. Glaring at the box Starscream bounces the child shes holding to touch the side of the box. It seemed cold at the bottom but then it seemed normal temperature on top.

Breakdown tries scanning it but nothing came up on his radar. Frowning he picks up the box and the groceries. Nodding towards the door he heads out but not before scanning his alt mode for anything dangerous. Once it was clearing he placed everything in his trunk except the box. Placing the box carefully in the backseat he buckles it up as Starscream buckles up the kid.

Climbing in Breakdown takes a breath. "Alright kid, where do you live?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knockout hums as Lugnut places the last doctor into the trunk before getting in. "Ready big guy?" Knockout questions.

"Yes! But...should we not steal some equipment? The huma-sparkling may need a lot of it." Lugnut states curiously.

"Maybe but we can come back for it. That kid looked like she was close to death so we have to hurry." Knockout quickly says as he pulls out of the alley he was hidden in.

Quickly driving down the road he gasps when he nearly drove into a ambulance. "Oi! Watch it!" The ambulance yelled out before zipping away.

"W-Was that just...?" Knockout whispers until a fire truck, pick-up truck and a camaro zip by, all calling out for a certain yellow bug and human. "It was."

Lugnut pats Knockouts dashboard before sitting back. "You'll see your family again once this war is over and we have the all spark. You can take them in or something, show them off to your kids. Sure they'd enjoy meeting their family." The con in disguise says reassuringly.

"I hope so." Knockout whispers as he starts driving back to the forest. 

Once they were on the secret dirt road that leads to the Decepticon base Knockout spoke again. "Hey Luggy? You think we can depend on that Stinger guy? We don't know anything about him and Lockdown and Swindle have more than enough room in their ship for everyone so why are we splitting up?" He questions.

Lugnut had to think for a moment, scratching below his eye. "I don't know. He seemed crazy on the call and if he has that small of a ship then he may be a smuggler now. But don't leave him alone with Zodiac...or the kid." Lugnut quickly adds. "But the splitting up part...I'm surprised you haven't heard. Lockdown and Zodiac got into a big fight before he was taken away and nobody knows if he'll be able to stand being in the same room as him."

"What was the fight about?" Knockout asks curiously.

"Yoketron, what else. Lockdown had refused to let Zodiac to go see him for a simple cup of tea but Blitzwing and I snuck him out. He was so excited to show Yoketron his own personal special move. Like Yoketron had his Cherry Blossom Blast, Zodiac had his Melody Blade for his swords and Dancing Lotus for his fan." Lugnut spoke softly as the trees and snow flew by Knockouts windows. "But when Zodiac got to the ninja corps he saw Lockdown loading the last few protoforms onto his ship with Fractures help. He was able to sneak past and make it inside but the only thing inside was Yoketron, bare on the floor with energon under him. Lockdown had tried murdering Yoketron. He stayed with him until he died, even when the ninja masters son came in. He stayed only hidden until he left. Once he did he drove as fast as he could back home after covering his friend and master. When he got home he nearly killed Lockdown but Swindle got in the way so he couldn't. Then the Autobots showed up and attacked the ship to "rescue" him from us, but you already knew that part."

Knockout was silent as he drove the rest of the way home. He was careful on the icy ground but he still sped up when he saw the mountain side. Pulling up beside the entrance he opens his passenger side door to let Lugnut out, mulling over what he had just learned.

Popping open his trunk he waited for Lugnut to get the still passed out humans out of him so he could transform. Once they were all out of him he transforms and rushes to the mountain after picking up Lugnut. Ignoring the con in disguises cursing he rushes into the room the human was being kept in to see Zodiac, Blitzwing and Shockwave stretching and yawning.

Walking over he places Lugnut and the humans down on the table before going over to Lockdown. Punching him in the stomach he huffs as the mech wakes up with a groan of pain. "That was for Yoketron." He growls before going to Zodiac.

Pulling him into a hug he peeks over to where Lugnut was waking the humans. Seeing the pale child on the bed, struggling to breathe in without coughing made him want to help but he knew he couldn't since he knew nothing of the human body. But he could at least help her carrier.

"Knockout? Are you ok?" Zodiac questions.

"I'm just fine sweetspark, just fine." Knockout whispers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a Atheneum Suite Hotel room_

"So do they have her?" Asks a woman, tossing a colourful candy in the air to catch.

"They do. We'll have her location in no time." A man in a red suit says as he catches the candy mid air and pops it in his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Good. Once you have it contact the Warriors and tell them where she is." A older woman spoke in a posh voice while sipping something very dark red from a wine glass. "But get there first to take our little Sayomi and head home."

"Mother, with all due respect, do you really believe this is what's best? She doesn't wish to return home, she has a family here as well and she doesn't wish to-" The candy woman says before seeing the glare the other woman was casting her.

"Takara will return home, she must." The older woman states firmly.

"But why? She is still to young to run the family on her own, she doesn't wish to return to London or to Japan. She wishes to stay here." The younger woman argues, standing up from her seat.

"Sit down Fiona." The older woman states firmly as she stands.

The older woman wore a long, red dress with gold earrings and a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. Her eyes were a plum purple but shown red when she looked to a suitcase lying on the hotel room bed causing it to open by itself. Walking over she picks up something from it.

Turning around she shows a old gold clock with black vines twisting around it and a rose on top. The clock had no hands but it did have a big number in the middle that read 754 H. "She has three weeks until it's time, three weeks until IT awakens inside of her. She needs to be home with us or everything could go to hell." The woman spoke softly, carefully placing the clock on the table in front of the man.

Sitting down again the woman sipped her drink once more until the man spoke up. "Mother? You called Sayomi, Takara again." He says with a frown.

"Oh. My mistake." She states before catching a knife that hand been thrown at her. "Fiona settle down. Why not go downstairs for a drink? Just bill it to the room alright?"

"Fuck you Tatsu." Fiona growled, her icy blue eyes brightened. Turning she quickly walks out the room and slams the door on her way out.

"I really don't know what's wrong with her. I allowed her to marry you, I allowed her to have a baby, I allowed her to care for the baby when your...other sister didn't care for her, I allowed her to do so many things but she still hates me." Tatsu spoke softly. "Why does your sister hate me Azrael?"

(A/N: Before anybody freaks out, Azrael and Fiona are "adopted" relatives. Tatsu "adopted" Azrael when his parents died during a Earthquake when he was 15 and Fiona was 13. But they didn't have a child until Fiona was 23 and Azrael was 25.)

"Maybe because you gave our baby to an abusive and manipulative bitch er-Satan rest her soul." Azrael quickly says with a smirk before being smack on the head with a takeout food pamphlet.

Tatsu chuckles at the smile on Azrael's face. "I know what I did was wrong but you two were much to young to raise her correctly. I just thought Wanda would care for her...I guess I was wrong." She whispers sadly until the door opens and Fiona walks in with a arm full of candy and sweets.

Tatsu and Azrael watch her drop her snacks on the floor before pulling the pillows off the bed. The two watch her carry them all to the tub near the bed and drops them inside before coming back for her purse and snacks. She then walks back to the tub with a blanket and climbs inside.

"Nobody talk to me." She calls out before pulling the blanket over her.

Everything was quiet until sounds from the tub startled Tatsu and Azrael. "Honey...? Are you watching anime in the tub again?" Azrael calls out.

"No! I'm watching YouTube while it's still good." She calls back.

Smiling softly at the blanketed tub Tatsu slowly looked back to the clock just as it changed to 753. Sighing she looks towards the window with a frown. _"We'll find you little one. If it's the last thing we do."_


	11. Can't hide it anymore

:Silverbolt to Air Raid! Silverbolt to Air Raid! Do you have any updates?:

:Negative! I haven't seen a trace of yellow or white from up here! You see anything down there?:

:No, nothing. I thought I had something but it was Captain Fanzone out with his wife. I did tell him about Max though. He has dogs and officers out looking for her as we speak. When we find Max, we find Bumblebee.:

Skydive sighs softly as he listens to his brothers over the comms. He wished he could be out there with them but Silver had ordered him to stay with Wreck-Gar in case Bumblebee and Max made it back to base. But from what Nebula stated when he returned home Max is in no condition to fly or even walk.

Looking to the side to where Wreck-Gar was polishing a sniper rifle while humming, Skydive gazed at the hanging bed near the couch sadly. "Do you think Max is ok?" He whispers.

Wreck-Gar looked up from the gun he was polishing and to the Navy blue seeker at the computer terminal. Putting it down he sighs softly. "I am Wreck-Gar and...I don't know." The garbage bot spoke softly. "Max is a very strong girl even when shes sick. She'll kick those cons afts if they hurt her or Bee."

Skydive smiles slightly and touches over his spark chamber. Settling back in his seat he doesn't notice the knowing smile on Wreck-Gar's face or the shadow that formed next to the trash bot. The shadow changes into Nebula who smirks at Skydive. "So when are you gonna confess to Max?" He asks as the seeker jumps in surprise. "Or are you scared of Bumblebee coming for you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Skydive quickly asks, turning to look at Nebula.

"Oh come on! We all see the looks you give Max when she's not looking! You have a crush on her!" Nebula smiles as he walks over to poke Skydives cheek.

Skydives face turns red as he swats the digit away. "I-I do not!" Skydive yells out. "J-Just because she compliments me a lot, taught me about video games, showed me Marvel movies a-and taught me how to play Minecraft and became my Minecraft wife and....and her genuine smiles always makes my spark sing, her singing transports me to heaven, the gentle way she handles us when we're sad, the way she treats her kitten as a baby and pretends to be the little ones mother and sometimes my mind turns the kitten into a tiny sparkling..."

Nebula and Wreck-Gar looks down at Skydive with wide, surprised optics before both of them chuckle. "You have it bad for her." Wreck-Gar smiles. "But you do realise you'll have to wait for a while to officially date her due to her age. If you even tried anything now Bumblebee would kill you."

"I-I know. I-I don't know what to do! We have such a huge age gap and I-I'm...well...me. What if I mess things up?" Skydive asks softly.

"Oh sweetspark..." Nebula smiles sadly. "You're an awesome mech and forget about the age difference! There's no way she can catch up to you. Just wait until shes eighteen. That's the legal age on Earth. For now just confess and tell her you don't want to do anything until then. Ok?"

"It still sounds like I'd be arrested!" Skydive frowns.

"A-Alright, we'll try to figure that part out later but for now lets get your self esteem up a bit ok?" Nebula smiles as he pulls him to a standing position. "We'll stay by the monitor so don't worry ok?"

Skydive nods and walks with them, dread entering his spark. Maybe he shouldn't have told them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you kidnapped us to help with a sick child?" A woman with red hair asks Lugnut.

"Yes! Now help her! Zodiac has said that she has a sick heart and could die so if you refuse I will crush you into dust!" Lugnut growls out.

One of the humans cower a bit while the other two just roll their eyes. "Where's the kid?" The human with blue hair asks. 

Lugnut points to the heart monitor then the bed on the table. "Lord Megatron installed the final two pieces to her berth earlier when he found she breathed better sitting up." He spoke softly.

The humans walk over and frown at the sight of the girl. She was pale, panting and had a dribble of blood going down her chin. The nurse reaches out and touches her face to feel how hot she was and instantly shook his head. "She feels as if she has a very high temperature but her hand and arms are very cold." He says loud enough that the robots around them could hear.

"Why is there blood on her mouth?" The doctor asks.

"She has a rare heart disease. She told me that sometimes blood can be redirected to her nose or mouth to cause her to get nose bleeds or start coughing or puking blood." Zodiac spoke up.

"Wait. Is her name Max?" The Nurse asks.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" Zodiac asks.

"No fucking way. Max! Max open your eyes!" The man says excitedly.

Max slowly cracked open her eyes and looked around. "Well shit. Andrew? That you?" She whispers in a raspy voice.

The nurse grabs a cup of water and helps her drink some. "Thanks." Max whispers with a smile.

"Damn kid it's been years since I saw you! How you doin-where the fuck is your arm and leg?!" The man yelps.

"Heh. Can never pull the wool over your...your eyes. They're fake..." Max spoke softly as she looks over at the man.

Andrew gives her a gentle smile before checking her heart with his stethoscope. Frowning he gestures to the Cardiologist who immediately moves over to listen. He frowns and looks to the Doctor. The red haired woman moves the other two so she could listen as well. "Do you smoke?" She quickly asks.

"Y-Yeah. Treating...asthma the...30s way...." Max spoke softly before sitting up and grabbing a bucket to vomit in but nothing came out. "Think I'm finally....empty..."

Max lays back down, sweat dripping off her face. Andrew reaches out and wipes her face off as his fellow health professionals gather round to help out. The group quickly start doing what they could with a first aid kit that Megatron hands them.

Zodiac paces nearby as the humans look over his daughter. He doesn't stop until Shockwave placed his servos on his shoulders. Looking up at him he sighs softly as the large con gently scratches behind one of his audio fins. Leaning against him he sighs softly as he relaxes.

Five minutes pass until the doctors step away from her and gesture to Zodiac. "You are her mother, yes?" The doctor asks.

"Y-Yes. I'm her mother, why?" He asks softly.

"Just procedure. Now from what we can tell she may have pneumonia and she seems to be underweight from what we could see. Her ribs were very visible and her heart sounds awful. Was she pre-mature?" The doctor asks.

"I-I don't know. I didn't give birth to her, I'm only her mother through the fact that I gave her her Prosthetics and it messed with her biology...to be honest I have no idea how she became techno organic." Zodiac replies. "I've been trying to get her to gain weight but her metabolism is really fast and she eats almost ten pounds of food a day! I may not be able to count it but I make sure she fills in a board of what she ate and Skydive totals it. I only get her foods high in fats and carbs too but she burns it off faster than she can gain fat."

"Well this is common for bird mutants and from what Andrew has told me about her over the years she has a lot of powers that can stop her from gaining weight. So I would recommend you start her on a strict diet of high calorie, sugar and carbs. So make sure she eats things like Dark Chocolate, red meats, rice, protein bars and I don't say this often but let her have a crap ton of fast food. I also want you to get her a check up at Center for Family Health in two weeks to check on her weight gain."

Zodiac nods but moves over to his daughter to show the doctor Max's tummy. "I-If she's underweight then why does she have a soft tummy? I usually watch her ribs but her stomach started worrying me." He says softly as Max weakly tried to get her shirt back down.

"Oh that's baby fat. She's still young and hasn't lost it as of yet. She'll grow out of it soon enough." The doctor smiles gently. "You're still new to parenting aren't you?"

Zodiac nods slightly, tapping his digits together nervously. "How did you know?" He asks.

"Well you didn't know what baby fat is, you seem much more panicked than other parents are and you've been much to afraid to leave her it seems. You act like a parent with their first baby." She chuckles. "If you'd like I can give you some pointers. I have a kiddo at home myself."

Smiling Zodiac nods and bows to her slightly just as the door to the room opens. Turning he sees Breakdown walking in with a servo full of bags and a box. Frowning he walks over to help when he saw some sliding.

Walking them over to the table he places them down just as the Cardiologist stood up. The man walked over and peeked inside a few. "Medicine and snack foods. You checked to make sure none of the medicine would harm her yes?" The black haired man asks in a soft voice.

"The medicine can hurt her?" Breakdown questions as he places the box down carefully.

"Her heart, yes. Most medicine can cause trouble for those with heart diseases." The man explains. "Stace! Pass me my jacket. I always carry a pamphlet."

"Catch!" The doctor yells as she throws a brown jacket over to the man.

The man catches the jacket and pulls out a pamphlet from the inside pocket. Holding it up to Breakdown he hums as Zodiac sits down in a chair nearby. Breakdown takes it between his digits and scans it to read over it silently. "Wow. Humans are more complex than I thought." Breakdown hums.

"Technically Max isn't human. She's humanoid." Zodiac smiles in his/her holo form.

Breakdown shrugs as the young woman starts going through the bags with Andrew and Stace. "A few of these snacks will actually help her gain weight! Nice job big guy!" Stace smiles up at Breakdown.

Breakdown smiles at her while sitting down to read the pamphlet some more. "Oh! Max! They got your favorite candy!" Zodiac smiles as she rushes over to her sick daughters side to show her a bag full of pink starbursts.

"Yay...!" Max smiles. "Can I have...can I have some now?"

"Does your throat hurt?"

"...no."

"Liar." Zodiac smiles. "How about this, mama is gonna warm up some chicken noodle soup and once you're done you can have a few ok?"

Max nods slightly as she uses the remote to her bed to sit up a bit more. "Mommy...? I'm bored..." She whispers.

"Ok baby hold on. I think I saw some coloring books in one of the bags." Zodiac smiles softly, gently wiping her daughters head with a tissue.

Walking over to a few of the bags she looks through and tries to find the one she was looking for. Smiling she pulls out a coloring book with Iron Man on it. Pulling out some crayons she stands and goes to put them on her lap when a man with slicked back black hair stepped in the way to put a table over the girls lap.

The man had two tattoos going down his face, tan skin with some scars scattered over his neck, visible shoulders and arms. He was muscular and wore a wife beater, a army green jacket hanging around his waist, black jeans with a chain as the belt and black work boots with green laces. He had a wedding ring on his finger that shined from the ceiling.

"There ya go kid. Ya hungry? Grandpa Lockdown stole ya some chicken noodle soup." He grins.

Max giggles softly before going into a full blown coughing attack. The man, Lockdown, gently rubbed her back as he held some tissue up to her mouth. "Your ok, your ok." He whispers to her.

Laying her back Lockdown balls up the bloody tissue and throws it into a trash bin. Wiping his hands on his shirt he watches her flushed face for a moment before quickly walking over to the tool box to grab something as Zodiac placed the coloring book down.

Zodiac walked over to Max and gently laid her hand against her forehead with a soft smile. "Looks like "Grandpa Lockdown" likes you already." She says softly.

Max nods before looking up at Zodiac with a small whimper. "Wanna go home. Wanna see Gar, Sky, Neb and...and the others. Cold here..." She whispers. 

"I know baby, I know." She whispers to the distraught girl. "I'm working on it."

Max nods until Lockdown walks over with a plush...thing. "Here. A cuddle buddy for the sick kid." He spoke softly.

"Bendy..." Max whispers fondly. Taking it in her only hand she pulls it to her chest so she could nuzzle against it. "Thank you grandpa."

Lockdown grins and nods before quickly rushing over to Icy Blitzwings holo form that was struggling with a oven. "I think your dads robbed a whole furniture store." Zodiac chuckles when Hot head walks past with a couch on his shoulder.

"My what...?" Max croaks.

Zodiac stiffens up. She had forgotten that she never told Max who her sire(s) was (are). Turning to her she feels her spark drop at the way her baby was looking at her. There was anger, fear, pain and saddness in her babys eyes that shined brighter than the sun. "M-My dad is a Decepticon...?" Max whispers.

"Ja! Mein brüders und I along with Shockwave are jour sires!" Random grins as he pops up next to the bed. "I vas under jou to check for monsters but zere veren't any."

Zodiac giggles softly until Max threw the tissue box at Randoms head. Zodiac quickly caught it and went to scold Max but stopped when she saw the small tears in her eyes as she looked to her prospethics. Max quickly pulled her blanket over her and hid from sight as to not see anybody.

Random frowns and moves closer to gently touch her shaking shoulder but stopped moving when she looked back at him with the darkest look in her wet eyes. Gulping he stepped back, slightly afraid of his own child at that moment.

Max pulled the blanket back over her head and bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing. Burying her face in her new plush toy she tries to stop the tears but they just kept flowing. _"I really am a monster. I was remade by mo...Zodiac and a bunch of cons...I...oh god I'm a bigger freak than ever."_

Zodiac hugged Randoms arm as the raven haired man tries to think of a way to make his little girl smile but nothing came to mind. "Wh-What do I do? Mein sparkling ist crying und...und...Zodi? Vhat do I do?" Random whispers sadly.

Zodiac looks up at Random before looking to her daughter. A few strands of her hair slipped in front of her face as she laid her face against the skinny arm that she had hugged. "I-I don't know." She whispers sadly. "I don't know what to do."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackaracnia sighs as she walks into the hallway after speaking with Stinger. Apparently he had gotten stuck in a metor shower and had to stop on a neutral planet to fix the damage. So the trip off the planet was stalled for about four days.

They needed him or else they wouldn't be able to get away from the giant mud ball since everybody was worried about Lockdown and Zodiac. Sighing she looks over to a little human clock to read the time. Huh it's already almost ten at night. She'd been on the computer for hours.

Primus she needs to stop watching long YouTube series. Sighing she walks towards the room where Megatron surely was until a scared Random Blitzwing ran by him with Icy on his tail. Frowning she waits until somebody else passed by before grabbing their servo. "Slipstream! What's going on?" She questions.

"Max disappeared! She's not in her bed and the doctors were knocked out. Zodiac left for one minute to get food and she was just gone but her fake limbs are still in their box." She quickly says. "Where ever she is she's just crawling around. We have to find her!"

Blackaracnia lets her go before rushing the other way. Transforming she crawls along the walls and listens for anything that could be the kid. Crawling past the main storage room she stops when she heard soft, human curse words. Slowly opening the door she spots a spec of white on one of the highest boxes.

Quickly forming a sling Blackaracnia puts it around her. Crawling inside she jumps down and transforms back to root mode. Walking over she watches Max cough up some blood and punch the box she was on. "Damn it." She groans. 

"Hey."

Max jumps and turns her head to see Blackaracnia looking at her. Growling she struggles to move forwards but sweat had started to pour down her face and into her eyes making her groan. "Fuck...my contact just fell out." She groans.

"Your what?" The spider questions.

"Contact. Helps me see." Max sighs. "There goes my other one. Now what do you want?"

"Here to bring you back to your room. You've given everyone a scare kid, why'd you run off?" Blackaracnia inquires as she walks over to the tiny human.

"None of...of your business..." Max pants out as she tries to move like a worm but just couldn't do it.

The bigger techno organic seats herself down on the box next to Max, gently petting her head. "Come on little one, tell me." She spoke in a gentle tone.

Max whimpers and presses closer to the digit petting her. When the petting stopped she nearly sobs. "I'll pet you more if you tell me." Blackaracnia whispers, laying her head next to Max's on the box.

Hiccuping Max nods and wipes her eyes to calm herself down. "R-Random told me that he's m-my papa along with his **koff koff!** his brothers and Shockwave. I...I don't wanna be a Decepticon." She whispered sadly.

Humming Blackaracnia gently pets Max once more, earning a soft sob and a tiny hand gripping her digit. "Oh sweetspark, being a Decepticon isn't bad. Plus do you even know anything about being a con?" She questions but doesn't get an answer except for a whimper.

Sighing the spider gently picks her up and places her in the sling. Letting her hold her digit she slowly walks out with the sobbing human. Feeling her spark tug and break for the girl she starts heading for her room, quickly sending a comm that firmly stated _Little one needs some one on one time with Auntie 'aracnia so don't bother us._ to everyone in base.

Opening her door she gently bounces the sling and heads to her berth. Climbing up she lays back against the wall while gently shushing the crying child. "You're going to make yourself sicker at this rate child." She whispers before pulling a line out of her wrist. "Here, drink from this. It'll help you heal faster."

Max sees the tube coming from her wrist and immediately hides her mouth. "N-Not...not baby." She whimpers. "P-Pet more...please..."

Blackaracnia frowns and gently strokes her tiny head with a careful sharp digit. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt when I pet you?" She whispers.

"N-No. M-M-My therapists have...have said that it's cause I've never had good touch before. Touch starved o-or something." Max whimpers as she calms down. "'Fraid to ask mommy or others for touches. Don't wanna be weird..."

"Sweetspark that does not make you weird. Looking like me, now that makes you weird." Blackaracnia says which earns her a soft giggle. "But wanting others to pet your head, to be told your a good child, that you are a good person is not weird. Especially when you're so young."

"Wh-Why does everybody try c-c-comforting me?! I-I don't d-deserve *hic!* anything!" Max sobs.

"Oh no, no, no sweetspark. Now who told you that?" The spider whispers as she gently wipes her face.

"Th-The scientists."

"Scientists?"

"The ones wh-who made me a freak."

Blackaracnia felt her anger spike but didn't let it show as she gently bounced the child. Carefully lifting her Blackaracnia stands and goes to a corner of her room. Quickly making a web with a cocoon in the middle big enough for her she kisses Maxs' head. Climbing in she curls up with Max safely tucked to her chest she and lets out a breath.

"Those people were very, very wrong little one. You are a child and children deserve the world. They deserve to laugh, to smile, to eat, to sleep in a warm bed and to be told that they are loved. You deserve to have a chance to go to school, to play without worrying about anything, to take small risks like trying to slide down a stairway banister on your stomach or eat a bug." Blackaracnia states which earns her a giggle and a cough.

"But what you don't deserve is to be struck, to be told that you don't deserve anything, that you can't play outside and make friends, to be told that you are nothing, that you'll be punished if you laugh or smile. You didn't and don't deserve that. You didn't deserve to be afraid to show how you feel, to show if your sad, mad, happy, hungry, scared! You should be able to say that you are." Blackaracnia whispers to the sobbing teen in her arms. "Why don't you let us show you that?"

Max sniffles as she nods and curls closer to Blackaracnia. "O-Ok..." She whispers.

"Good girl. We can start tomorrow morning ok?" The spider femme whispers.

Max simply nods as she sniffles and coughs slightly. "Auntie...? I'm hungry." She whispers.

"Ok sweetie. Lets go get some food in your stomach." Blackaracnia whispers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panicking Zodiac quickly runs down a hallway of the mountain base, determined to find his sick daughter. Panting he runs past a mirror but quickly skids to a stop. Turning he slowly walks back until he's in front of the mirror. Hugging himself he feels a sob make it's way out of his vocaliser when he saw the yellow framed him staring back at him.

Another sob was torn from him when three bots formed behind him. One was a orange and black seeker with a yellow visor, one was a blue seeker with purple and orange optics and the last was a black and yellow bot with strawberry red optics. He watched them reach out for him but a bot calling his name made him look away from the mirror and back the way he came.

"Zodiac! Blackaracnia messaged and said that she has Max. She's ok." Shockwave quickly says as he runs down the hall.

Sniffling Zodiac felt his spark stop and himself fall to his knees. "O-Oh thank prinus. Oh thank primus..." He whispers.

Shockwave makes it to Zodiac in record time but hesitates on touching him until the little bot wrapped his arms around his leg. Crouching down he gently pushes him forward to look down at him. The little bot looked back at him through his green visor but quickly looked away in shame mixed with anger.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry I grabbed you like that. I'll uh...I'm gonna go check on my daughter." He says before standing and moving to leave the hallway but a clawed servo grabbed his wrist gently to stop him. Turning back to look at Shockwave he saw love and pain shining in the optic. 

"Zodiac...I need to tell you something. Please, hear me out." He spoke in a soft, vulnerable voice. "Please."

Zodiac sighs and turns back to the ex-senator with his arms crossed. "Speak. Quickly." He states firmly. "But you need to remember that I still remember what you said."

Shockwave nods and gently holds the smaller bots servos in between his digits. "I-I wish to tell you how much I love you, how much I wish for us to be a whole family and...and maybe we can add to it." He whispers. "Wh-What I'm saying is that I wish to bond with you. We already have a child s-so I believe it's only right. What do you say?"

Zodiac was quiet until he pulled his servos back only to slap Shockwave across his screen like face. Falling to his side in surprise and shock the scientist looks up at Zodiac only to see hatred and anger shining past the visor.

"You wish to bond with me? After you called me a slut and attacked me? Are you insane?!" He growls. "I will not bond with you, I will never form a bond with you until you can fix what you broke. My trust."

With that Zodiac quickly left the hallway as voices screamed at him to go back, to hurt Shockwave even more. But he ignored it in order to look around the base for anyway to contact the outside world. Sighing he continues looking until he found a weak point in the dampener around the base.

Walking further down the hallway he frowns when the hall starts lifting. Getting onto his knees he crawls up and up and up until his HUD told him that his comms had come online. Quickly pressing his digit against his comm he grins when the person on the other side of the line answered.

"Oh thank primus. Look, I don't have much time until somebody comes looking for me. We are in some sort of cave that used to be an active mine. They are planning on taking us somewhere of planet. Please, hurry. I love them, I do, but I wish to stay on Earth where I feel the most at home. Please, please find us." He spoke in a near whisper when he thought he heard somebody.

Quickly hanging up he carefully climbs out of his little space and down to the bottom floor but stopped when he saw something shiny in the walls. Scootching up to the wall he carefully pulls out the loose shiny thing. Holding it in his servo he carefully pokes it then smells it.

"It's salt."

Yelping Zodiac dropped the shiny thing and looks down to see the black haired doctor. "Salt? What do you mean?" He questions.

"Detroit used to have salt mines all over. That's what it looks like before it's used for consumption." He says with a hum. "I came to find you to tell you that Andrew is helping Max walk around for a bit. He said she needed better air."

Zodiac nods with a sigh before wiggling the rest of the way down. "Thank you. I have called for help while I was up there so somebody should arrive soon." He spoke softly, gently lifting the human. 

The human nods and sighs softly. "Good. It is hard to breathe in here. It's also not healthy for the patient." He says softly until he notices the worried look on Zodiacs face. "Hey, don't worry about her ok? She's in safe hands with Andrew."

_Meanwhile in a little tunnel...._

Max cries out in pain when she was thrown down onto a very rocky area. Panting she rolls to her side and tries to get to a pond nearby that the nurse threw her limbs into but Andrew grabs her ankle and pulls her back. Screaming she tries to get free but her efforts were in vain. She was to weak due to being ill.

Panicking she looks up into his stormy grey eyes. "Wh-Why...?" She whispers.

"You killed my family, that's why!" Andrew growls. "When you killed those soldiers you killed my little brother and my father. Then my mother took her own life because you couldn't keep your anger in check you little bitch!"

Max pants softly as she struggles to crawl towards the pond once more. Andrew growls and makes to grab Max's ankle again until the girl threw a weak fire ball at him. Crying out in shock when the flame started burning his shirt, Andrew tries patting the flames down.

Max takes a deep breath and dives down into the pond. Swimming as hard as she could she quickly reaches out and grabs her arm. Forcing it back on with a muffled scream she pants and quickly reconnects her leg before the first lightning bolt of pain ebbed away. Swimming up she takes a gulp of air when she broke to the surface but cries out when something hit her in the head. 

Floating back doen she saw her blood floating up into the water. What was happening...? Where was she again...? Why...why was she so...so hungry?

"Come out you bitch!"

Who was that? Ugh...why does her stomach hurt so much? Swimming up she catches a big rock club aimed for her head. Looking up she saw a bodys silhouette with glowing spider webbing veins all over it. Growling she jumps on the body and sinks her teeth into the soft flesh of the persons throat.

The person screamed as their mimd flooded with thoughts.

_"Th-This can't be happening! It wasn't suspossed to go this way! She's suspossed to die! She took everything from me! This isn't fair! This isn't fair! ThIS ISN'T FAIR!"_

Max tore more and more flesh from the body under her with only her teeth until she made it to the chest of the blood gurgling man under her. Bringing her hand back she didn't feel when her fingers became claws or if it hurt when she stabbed through the mans chest and ripped out his heart. Jumping away from him she looked at the twitching heart in her hand before opening her mouth wide and tearing into it with razor sharp teeth.

Hearing something hitting the water Max turns and growls. Scurrying to the water she stops and gasps at the sight that greets her. In the rippling water she sees a monster. A creature with razor sharp teeth, a forked tounge and disturbing eyes in her colors. Her face was covered in blood and long bat like ears that drooped the longer she stared were where her human ears once were.

Her nose looks as if it belonged to a bat and her hair seemed to have shortened. Reaching up she saw and felt the horns that sprouted from her head. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to her hands. Crying out in pain she felt her body shift back to normal. Panting she quickly looks into the water once more to see her normal features but she was still covered in blood. 

Shivering she moves away from the water and begun to cry until a wave of fear hit her when she saw she had been wearing shorts the whole time. Panicking she tries to cover the scars on her legs but she couldn't. All she could do is hope that Bumblebee would think that the scars on her inner thighs would be from previous fights.

Curling up into a ball she starts to sob loudly. Scratching at her bloody body she tries to get it off without moving as her body felt as if it was on fire. "Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!"

Gasping Max forces herself to sit up and look around for the source of the voice when she saw a little boy in a dinosaur onesie standing near a rock. Frowning she slowly stands and tries to block the view of the dead body from the boy. "Wh-What are you doing here kid?" She calls out.

The boy steps closer and Max can make out more of him. The boy had red hair with blackish red on the tips of his bangs, freckles on his cheeks, a medical eye patch over his eye and the one she could see was a bright purple. Frowning she moves closer to the child.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" She asks the child.

The boy giggles and hugs Max tightly as a few more kids come out from behind the rock. There were two boys and three girls that walked over, each with strange colored hair. "You can do it mama! You can beat this! But you have to tell Grandma before it's to late!" One of the girls with pink hair and black tips spoke in a gentle tone.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Max whispers.

"They're your children."

Turning Max saw the cardiologist standing near by with a box in hand. Frowning Max stands but trips over Andrews dead body. Gasping when the ground got closer Max grasped onto the arm the was suddenly in view. Looking up she saw the same man again only this time much closer.

"H-Hi." She whispers.

"The first Hellsing to be born with the curse of the family transformed for the first time while being chased by the villagers. They called her a monster and tried to burn her at the stake but she did not burn, nor did she die. She killed the whole village except the children. They were innocent and taken to Dublin to be cared for." The man spoke softly as he dragged Max to the pond. "She had said she saw her own future children standing before her when she transformed back to her natrual state."

The man carefully removes Max's shirt and shorts, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Throwing them aside he walks over to a rock and pulls out a backpack.

"She wished to die for what she had done but the sight of the beautiful children she would have stopped her from drinking the Holy Water that would've killed her. She continued living and soon became the head of the family, leading the family to make our own hidden village in the forests. Soon after she became a mother when the villages bell tower was built. She gave birth to seven-teen children before her untimely demise from a hunter of our kind." The man spoke in a confident voice as he pulled a rag out of the bag. 

Getting it wet in the water the man walked over to Max and gently lifted her to help get the blood off of her. "Throughout the time the family was alive after her there was a troubling thing happening to the babies in the family. When they hit three months old the children suddenly changed age from three months to two years. Nobody knew why and still do not know why but called it a curse of the villagers from the past, to take the years of having their babies as babies reduced." The man says softly as he gently rubbed some of the blood from Max's brow away.

"But after you were born children in the family did not change age but stayed three months and not two years. You broke that curse that nobody knew the cause of or knew how to break just by being born. You look so much like the first head of the family, you were the last born with the curse...you are the true head of the family yet you refuse to return home. Why?" He asks.

"Hahaha....you're a Hellsing. Let me...let me guess. Grandmother told you to come find me and convince me to return to England or Japan..." Max spoke in a raspy voice. "Look I'm not going back and...and...ow."

Max reaches up and holds her head in pain. "Why don't you wish to return home?" The man asks again as he pulls out a sweater from the bag.

"None of your business!" Max growls tiredly.

"Oh really? So it has nothing to do with the reason why you went to the hospital a few months ago?"

Max stiffened as the man pulled a grey and red sweater over her head. Looking towards the man she closes her eyes. "You read my medical file." She whispers.

"You refused treatment, you walked out when you found out. You didn't take any phone calls from the hospital so they called Grandmother."

Max lets out a breath as the man slips a long skirt over her legs. "I can't. I just can't. I don't want mom to cry, I don't wanna see him blaming himself, I don't want him to scream at the sky like somebody is actually listening to him."

"You do not believe in god?" The man asks curiously.

"Why should I? With everything happening in this world, why should I?" Max whispers sadly. "I lost faith years ago."

The man nods with a deep frown. "So what are you going to do when you truly die? It is to late for treatment."

Max was silent for a moment as she looked off to the side to see a kid that vaguely looked a lot like the Sumdac girl. "I...maybe it is time I told him. I don't have long for this world anymore."

Reaching up she gently held the girls cheek who smiled and held it there. Tears sprung to Max's eyes as she looked away and her hand dropped. "I don't deserve to be happy anyways..." She whispers. "Not after everything I've done."

The man looked at her with a frown then nodded as he gently lifted her up in his arms. Max laid her head against the mans shoulder, silently crying. "You know I won't remember this right? I may have a concussion and I may-**KOFF! KOFF!**-may be delusional." She spoke softly as the man begun to walk her away from the dead body of a one time friend.

"I know. But I also know that you will do the right thing."

"What's gonna happen to Andrews body?"

"I've already made up a acid bath for him. I knew this would all happen since I accidentally found the Decepticon base while hiking."

Max nods and closes her eyes as she cried. Laying her feverish head against the mans neck she lets out a deep breath. "If you are still hungry feel free to partake from my neck little one." The man whispers as Max licks a spot near the pulse spot.

Biting into the mans neck Max didn't see that the man had opened the box and let it's contents spill out. A gun laid underneath multiple blood packets and a small device that beeped and flashed red.

"All will be fine soon..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zodiac looked down at the sleeping girl as the doctor and cardiologist spoke off to the side. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her for so long, he wanted to ask why she always had such terrible headaches and why she never really ate anymore. But most of all he just wanted to know if she was ok.

Gently lifting her up he brings her to his lips and kisses her little head. The soft giggle that came from her made his spark melt and his smile to brighten ten folds. Looking around he walks over to the berth and climbs up next to the sleeping Lockdown and Swindle. Maybe he could get her to do it while she was asleep....

Opening his chest plates he feels one of his pouches expand and fill with fluid. The girl seemed to sniff the air and let out a hungry chirp. Her body shifted and changed size from a human to half of the Bumblebee frames height. Gently cradling her head with one servo he uses the other to pull down her battle mask.

Leading her to the rubber feeding nub he hums a soft praise when she latched on. Hearing the soft purr of her engine he sighs in relief. He could actually help his baby with one thing at least. As long as she continued to suckle from him for a few years or so she should be ok. Hopefully it wasn't to late to reverse the damages.

After a little while the pouch was empty and Max was letting out small sobs and hiccups from the lack of fluid. Lockdown and Swindle slowly awoke to see Zodiac repositioning Max so she could nurse from the other pouch that had inflated. Swindle smiles and crawls over to Zodiacs side to watch the femme nurse.

Chuckling when she hiccuped and some enriched energon dribbled down her chin Swindle reached out and gently wiped it away. Kissing Zodiacs head he smiles softly at the sight. "She's very beautiful Zodi." He spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you Swindle." Zodiac smiles as he rubbed his daughters cheek.

Soon enough Max had finished her "meal" and woke up with a soft burp. Chuckling Zodiac held her face with a hum. "Morning little one." He says softly.

"Morning...?" She asks softly.

"Yes morning. You've been asleep for a long time. You slept most of yesterday and a bit of today. It's almost noon." He smiles.

"O-Oh...mom? Where are we and why do you look different? I know that's you 'cause of the voice." Max groans as she slowly stands up, holding her head.

"Headache again...?" Zodiac asks softly.

Max seemed to stiffen before sagging. Looking to her mother she couldn't hide the look of fear in her eyes. Zodiac had a bad feeling all of a sudden when she started to play a song from her speakers and she sung a single line. _"I bet you don't curse god when the doctor calls with a stern voice and test results and he asks you to come in right away..."_

Max walked over to the table where she had laid for a day and a half and grabbed her bag. Opening it she carefully pulls out a little packet of papers and hands them out to Zodiac who takes them. Frowning he looks at the papers until Max spoke.

"I've been trying to hide it from you. At first it was because I didn't trust you yet but I...mom I...I tested positive for-"

(A/N: Cliffhangers suck huh?)


End file.
